Surrender
by Jud3
Summary: On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, Qu'à-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool. J'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour faire cette traduction.

L'histoire est finie, elle comporte 29 chapitres.

_Bonne lecture  
_

Debout, Severus et Lucius observaient. Ils avaient tous deux été convoqués au ministère de la magie. Severus avec l'ordre, Lucius avec les mangemorts. Ils virent le garçon. Ils le virent et surent qu'il était temps. Ils surent qu'après toutes ces années, ils avaient trouvé leur compagnon. Lui ne savait pas encore. Il ne savait pas qu'il était un veela par sa mère, donc un quart de veela. Ni qu'ils l'étaient également.

Lucius regarda son vieil ami."Pouvons-nous en être sûrs? Tu sais que si nous allons auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres en soutenant notre chaton et que nous échouons, nous serons des hommes morts."

Severus acquiesça. "Nous pouvons tous les deux sentir l'attraction et tu sais qu'Harry est la clef pour gagner cette guerre. Il a besoin de nos forces s'il veut vaincre Voldemort."

Tant de gens se sont demandés comment Harry avait eu la chance de vaincre Voldemort. Il n'avait survécu que grâce à l'amour de sa mère. Ils savaient. Il était un veela et, lié à son compagnon, ou dans son cas, compagnons, le petit garçon avait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Il avait besoin de le vaincre dans son esprit. Les années données, Harry pourrait avoir son propre entraînement mais Lucius et Severus pouvaient l'aider à en finir ici et maintenant.

Lucius le montra à Severus. "Va nous chercher notre petit amour, là-bas, et amène-le nous. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour le persuader avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Severus embrassa Lucius. "Peux-tu imaginer cet agréable corps tendu dans notre lit et dans nos bras ?"

Lucius secoua la tête." Ce n'est pas le moment pour de tels propos. Nous pourrons voir notre petit amant dans notre lit suffisamment tôt."

Severus savait qu'il marquait un point. Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de sauver le jeune homme et de vite en finir avec cette guerre. Il n'avait pas cru l'enfant assez fou pour venir ici. Il ne pouvait croire qu'Harry était tombé dans le piège de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait son bien-aimé parrain ici.

Severus attrapa Harry par l'avant-bras et, avant que le garçon ne puisse crier, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche. "Silence ou vous nous tuerez tous les deux."

Il traîna Harry jusqu'à la salle de terreur où Lucius était caché et se laissa aller lorsque les portes furent closes. "Vous m'avez amené à un Mangemort ? Je le savais."

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un coup d'œil car ils savaient que ça n'allait pas être facile. Bien sûr, le déraisonnable petit garçon ne se doutait pas que Lucius était devenu un espion une semaine après avoir pris la marque. Que Severus et lui avaient été torturés en la prenant.

Severus le calma. "Lucius est un espion, comme moi, et nous avons une proposition pour toi, chaton. si tu acceptes cette petite requête, nous t'aiderons à vaincre Voldemort."

Harry regarda autour de lui. "Comment puis-je savoir si vous allez réellement m'aider ? Quelle genre de requête est-ce ?"

Lucius et Severus sortirent leur baguette et prêtèrent serment sur leur magie que nul d'entre eux n'était mangemort et qu'ils mourraient s'ils se retournaient contre lui lors cette bataille.

Lucius toucha son bras. "Tu apprendras l'autre requête en Septembre, quand nous serons tous à l'école. Maintenant, quel est ton choix ?"

Harry râla. Il savait qu'ils pourraient demander n'importe quoi mais il lui fallait sauver des vies et il était terrifié à l'idée d'affronter Voldemort seul. "Je suis d'accord. Je suis d'accord."

Ils le firent sortir sa baguette et jurer sur sa magie qu'il serait d'accord pour exécuter toute requête lui étant faite le 1er Septembre, une et seulement une, excepté tout ce qui le tuerait ou lui causerait des dommages corporelles. Il savait qu'il avait rabattu le couvercle de son cercueil mais si cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait en finir avec cette guerre, il le ferait.

Severus saisit un de ses bras."Maintenant, viens avec nous. Les mangemorts et Tom sont arrivés et ils préparent un piège pour vous, les enfants. Nous pouvons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne nous trouve ici.

Harry était pétrifié mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter parce que Lucius l'avait saisi par son autre bras. "qu'est ce que je fais ? J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire."

Lucius lui serra le bras avec douceur. "Reste juste avec nous. Il t'attaquera avec son esprit et non avec sa baguette. Nous sommes là. Reste juste avec nous, chaton."

Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle ils continuaient à l'appeler "chaton". Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le moment qu'il avait redouté depuis cinq ans était arrivé. Il était sur le point d'affronter l'homme qui avait tué ses parents et quelques-uns des plus grands sorciers de l'époque. Il avait été sauvé une fois par magie. Il avait redouté ce moment. Il aurait dû être terrifié que les seules personnes de son côté soient son redouté professeur de potions et quelqu'un qu'il croyait être un mangemort. Mais d'une quelconque manière, il sentait leur force s'insinuer en lui et il se sentait presque plus puissant.

Cependant, Voldemort le repéra et se tourna vers lui. "Alors, le gamin effrayé a trouvé son chemin jusqu'ici, n'est ce pas ? Et avec deux de mes alliés. C'est le moment de mourir."

Harry secoua la tête. "Tu n'es pas parvenu à me tuer lorsque j'étais un enfant, pourquoi penses-tu que tu puisses me tuer maintenant ?"

Voldemort ricana. "Tu m'as vaincu à cause de l'amour de ta mère mais cette protection est en en moi aussi. Tu es un homme mort. Un homme mort."

Harry se sentait comme si sa tête était en feu alors qu'il sentait l'homme à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il se sentait comme si elle allait exploser et il savait que son corps allait bientôt s'écraser mais il n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Il allait mourir. Il aurait dû savoir que ce serait un piège. Il n'aurait pas dû leur faire confiance. Mais soudain, il sentit une chaude énergie le submerger telle une rivière et la pression réduisit et, soudain, il ne fut plus sûr de savoir comment il se sentait alors qu'il la repoussait. La dernière chose dont il se souvint avant de s'écrouler fut d'entendre un cri. Puis il s'évanouit.

* * *

Lentement, il se remit à percevoir les environs, et pendant un instant, il crût que tout cela avait été un rêve. Mais, alors que ses yeux commençait à se concentrer, il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur le canapé dans le bureau de directeur avec tous les enfants avec qui il était parti ainsi que l'Ordre, incluant Remus et son parrain bien aimé, sain et sauf. Severus était là également. L'homme était comme à son habitude, froid, et il pensa un moment qu'il avait rêvé leur aide.

Il les regarda tous. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Le directeur sourit. " Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été détruit une fois pour toutes et tous ses loyaux mangemorts également."

La tête de Harry tournait et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la force du mal de tête qui le frappait à ce moment là. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et observer Severus lui envoya des frissons dans le dos, tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait promis de faire.

Sirius le serra dans ses bras. "Finalement, tu peux venir vivre avec moi cet été. Plus de famille. Tu seras libéré d'eux une fois pour toutes."

Harry s'affaissa dans ses bras. "C'est fini, c'est vraiment fini ?"

Ils l'aidèrent à réaliser que la guerre était finie et qu'il serait libre. Il ne pouvait s'autoriser à célébrer cette victoire. Il s'autorisait à fêter la fin de la guerre et de ne plus devoir retourner dans sa famille. Il pouvait être avec son parrain. Il s'inquiéterait de la promesse qu'il avait faite en Septembre.

* * *

_**30/12/2010** : Petite mise à jour avec quelques changements :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, Qu'à-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». _

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry avait presque oublié la promesse. Remus et Sirius l'avaient emmené en Irlande pour l'été. Sirius était un homme libre et, il voulait revenir en automne pour être auror mais, pour l'été, ils pensaient qu'Harry avait besoin de passer du temps loin de l'Angleterre. Les Black avaient une maison en Irlande et, sachant qu'Harry n'avait jamais voyagé, ils l'avaient emmené là. Il était le héros du monde sorcier au Royaume Uni et il ne pouvait pas quitter la maison sans être assailli. Ils revinrent deux jours avant que l'année scolaire ne démarre et ils emmenèrent Harry au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures.

Ils revenaient de la librairie quand ils virent Severus et Lucius sortant de l'apothicaire. Harry avait eu d'assez bonnes notes pour continuer les potions, un O en potions, sortilèges, DCFM et soin aux créatures magiques, D en divination et en Histoire et E au reste. Il n'était pas sûr de devenir un auror maintenant que la guerre était finie mais il avait choisi ses 5 matières initiales quand même. Il savait qu'ils étaient sur son chemin.

Quand il le vit, Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je vois que vous êtes revenu d'exil à temps pour l'école. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez les notes pour aller en potion . »

Harry savait que l'homme avait espéré qu'il ne les aurait pas. « Je crois que vous serez coincé avec moi pour deux autres années. »

Severus eut un regard étrange et Harry se rappela de la promesse qu'il avait faite aux deux hommes. « En fait, Lucius et moi seront convenables et très proches. »

Les hommes partirent et il se demanda à quoi il faisait référence. Lucius était à l'école pour voir son fils de temps en temps. La promesse qu'il leur avait faite refluait en lui. Il essaya de réprimer un frisson alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient à l'esprit. Il n'était pas sûr que ces hommes puissent l'effrayer encore plus.

Remus l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. « Lucius a demandé d'enseigner la DCFM cette année à l'école. Tu devras prendre l'habitude de les voir tous les deux. »

Sirius vit sa surprise. « On lui a donné le nom de héros pour nous avoir soutenu à la fin. Il est assez populaire. Et depuis que Remus a refusé le poste … »

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été autorisé à avoir un travail au ministère avant, Remus en avait désormais un. Il était sorti de l'inacceptable. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que Remus faisait mais ils avaient été inquiets pour lui du fait qu'il travaille pour le ministère. Il savait que, même avec la célébrité de ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre, il y aurait des parents qui seraient effrayés par sa forme de loup. Harry avait compris et savait que Remus serait plus heureux à Londres, loin d'une suspicion constante. Peu importe ce qu'on lui demanderait de faire , l'homme était impatient de commencer à travailler.

Harry soupira. « Tu sais que je suis content pour ton nouveau travail mais d'un coup, je souhaite que tu décide d'enseigner à la place. Vous avoir tous les deux comme professeurs serait vraiment … amusant. »

Remus l'enlaça. « Tu as fait face à pire. Tu sais que tout ira bien à l'école avec eux. Maintenant concentre toi juste sur le fait d'être un élève normal pendant deux ans. »

Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, ils lui avaient rappelé ce que c'était d'être un adolescent normal. Pas seulement l'été quand il irait vivre avec eux. Il n'était plus prisonnier d'une prophétie. Il n'avait plus à se soucier d'une personne le pourchassant. Il pouvait se concentrer sur ses études et sur le quidditch. Il pouvait chercher une carrière autre que celle d'auror maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de guerre planant au dessus de sa tête.

Sirius rit. « Viens et laisse-nous faire du shopping, de plus nous pouvons faire le magasin de quidditch. Nous t'avons promis un nouveau balais pour ton anniversaire. »

Harry fit un sourire radieux mais secoua la tête. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'acheter un balais neuf et onéreux. J'ai déjà mon éclair de feu. »

Remus secoua la tête. « Tu as reçu des notes incroyables à tes BUSE ,avec ce à quoi tu as fait face. C'était aussi ton anniversaire,tu mérites un traitement spécial. Ne proteste pas. »

Riant, Harry s'autorisa à se concentrer sur les magasins, et comme d'habitude quand il était dans le magasin de quidditch et alors que Sirius lui achetait un tonnerre de feu, le meilleur balais sur le marché, il laissa toutes ses inquiétudes quant à la promesse faite aux deux hommes glisser hors de son esprit. Mais, dans deux jours, il savait que cela serait impossible.

Il fut choqué quand il vit un oiseau arriver par la fenêtre le matin du premier avec une simple note. « Tu nous retrouvera dans la salle de DCFM ce soir à 9heures. »

Il n'y avait pas de signature mais, bien sûr, il savait de qui ça venait. Des frissons courraient le long de son dos. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il avait prêté serment sur sa magie. Pendant qu'ils allaient à la gare, il se souvint pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il avait travaillé à la protection de ceux qu'il aimait, ses amis et sa famille. Cela avait été nécessaire mais il était effrayé.

Hermione vint l'enlacer et se moqua. « Comment cela se fait-il que tu aies fait face à Voldemort mais que tu sois pétrifié de commencer l'école cette année ? Tu es aussi blanc qu'un fantôme. »

Harry essaya de se débarrasser de ses pensées. « Je suis impatient. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. »

Il souhaitait qu'elle comprenne ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il pria Merlin pour que, quelque soit cette faveur, il puisse vivre avec. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas briser sa parole. Tout ce dont il était sûr était le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas mourir à cause de ça. Il put à peine parler durant le trajet ou manger durant de festin et ses amis s'inquiétèrent. Quand il s'échappa grâce à sa cape et se dirigea vers la classe de DCFM, dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade.

Il retint son souffle alors qu'il marchait dans la classe. « Tu as fait face à Voldemort, Tu peux faire face à ces deux là. »

* * *

**_30/12/2010_** : Petite mise à jour effectuée :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, Qu'à-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool et j'ai reçu l'autorisation de la traduire.

_Bonne lecture_

_**

* * *

**_

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la classe de DCFM, Harry était pétrifié. Il se rappela que la promesse assurait qu'ils ne pourraient pas le blesser. Et, pendant qu'il faisait face à Voldemort, ils ne l'avaient pas seulement soutenu mais, d'une certaine manière, il savait qu'ils lui avaient aussi sauvé la vie. Mais quelque chose dans leur manière de le regarder et de l'appeler « chaton » envoyait des frissons le long de son dos.

Lucius le repéra le premier. « Bien, notre chaton sait comment être à l'heure. Viens ici. »

Harry entra un peu plus dans la salle et il vit Severus sortir sa baguette. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? »

Severus s'approcha derrière lui et mit une main en bas de son dos. « Nous te voulons, chaton. Nous te voulons dans notre lit. »

Harry essaya désespérément de s'échapper. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir sauvé de Voldemort juste parce qu'ils avaient envie de le baiser. Il était dégoûté à l'idée qu'un des deux hommes le touche. Il avait prêté serment sur sa magie et il devait exécuter n'importe quelle requête faite mais ça, c'était trop.

Harry secoua la tête. « S'il vous plait, n'importe quoi d'autre. S'il vous plait. »

Severus l'amena contre son torse. Tu as promis n'importe quoi, chaton. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas une simple baise. Tu es notre troisième compagnon et nous serons liés. »

Lucius vit sa panique grandir. « Ne te tracasse pas, amour. Tu es en partie veela. Les veelas ont un lien en deux parties. Pour qu'il soit complet,la seconde partie doit être nécessairement faite dans l'année. »

La mère de Lily était une vélane. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à son mari moldu ni à ses filles. C'était de là que Lily tenait ses pouvoirs. Harry avait assez de sang veela , tellement qu'ils avaient senti une attraction vers lui. Ils étaient compagnons depuis des décennies mais ne pouvaient pas se lier. Les veelas pouvaient se marier plus d'une fois s'ils avaient plus d'un vrai compagnon mais ils devaient se lier aux deux.

Lucius le calma. « Un an, chaton, c'est tout ce que nous demandons. Si tu veux laisser tomber quand l'année sera terminée, nous ne te forcerons pas à prendre part à la deuxième cérémonie. »

Harry était pâle et en larmes. « Vous allez me forcer à être avec vous pendant un an? Je suis quand même libre dans cet année-là? »

Severus sourit. « Si tu veux l'être, mais, quand nous aurons complété la première cérémonie de lien, je n'ai aucun doute que tu seras heureux dans notre lit, chaton, tu n'auras plus jamais envie de partir. »

« Un an », repensa Harry en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il avait juré sur sa magie. Une année et il serait libre. L'idée qu'un des deux hommes le touche l'effrayait. Il était gay, il le savait, mais il était totalement pétrifié. Encore plus depuis qu'il avait vu le désir dans les yeux des deux hommes.

Lucius sécha ses larmes. « Ne pleure pas, chaton. Nous sommes tes compagnons aînés et nous te protégerons, mon amour. Nous ne voulons pas te blesser. Nous te donnerons du temps. »

Harry pouvait voir que Severus était prêt à le prendre au lit dès maintenant. « Du temps ? »

Lucius remarqua également le regard de Severus. « Nous serons liés dans un mois. Cela devrait te donner un peu de temps pour t'habituer à notre présence et à nos touchers. »

Severus vit son tressaillement. « Nous te prendrons dans notre lit quand nous serons liés. Tu déménageras dans notre appartement et notre lit. Mais Lucius a raison, nous te donnerons du temps. »

En regardant Severus, Lucius se souvint de leur discussion au ministère. Severus avait déjà imaginé le corps ferme et agréable de leur chaton dans leur lit. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait fait aussi. En tant que plus vieux compagnon, il avait forcé Severus à attendre un mois pour se lier. Leur chaton serait déjà assez effrayé sans le faire tout de suite. Ils avaient quelques doutes sur le fait qu'Harry accepte la deuxième cérémonie de lien. Un an comme partenaire et lié et il n'aurait plus envie de partir. Les veelas étaient compagnons à vie pour une raison. Les Veelas avaient de vrais compagnons, certains étaient destinés à être avec des humains différents, pures. Les humains se liaient parfois, mais pas toujours, les veelas le faisaient toujours.

Lucius fit sortir sa baguette à Harry. « Tu dois jurer que tu seras lié à nous d'ici un mois pour remplir ton serment. »

Harry était pétrifié mais il savait ce qui devait être fait. « Je jure sur ma magie que je serai lié à Lucius et Severus dans un mois à partir de cette nuit pour remplir mon serment. »

Severus attira Harry quand il eut rangé sa baguette. « Maintenant chaton, tu peux aller au lit. Nous ne voudrions pas que notre petit lapin ait des problèmes pour être dehors après le couvre-feu. »

Lucius l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. « Ne t'inquiète pas, chaton, nous l'expliquerons à l'école et à ton parrain. Bientôt, chaton, très bientôt, tu seras notre. »

Harry sentit les lèvres affamées de Lucius se presser contre les siennes et il essaya de le repousser mais Severus était arrivé derrière lui et il sentait l'autre homme sur sa nuque. Alors qu'il essayait de repousser Lucius, il se retrouva pressé contre Severus qui semblait avoir une érection grandissante. Il arrêta de se débattre et pria juste pour qu'ils le laissent bientôt partir.

Lucius se recula enfin pour avoir de l'air. « Tu peux partir mon chaton Mais nous nous explorerons tellement plus et cela avant même que nous ne soyons liés. Tellement plus. »

Harry fit une pause à la porte. « Je dois partir. »

Il glissa sous sa cape et courut à travers les couloirs pour retourner à sa tour. Un mois et il devrait se donner à eux. Un mois et il serait leur mari et devrait céder à leurs touchers. Il n'avait pas seulement juré de se lier mais aussi de vivre avec eux. Il savait qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils s'occuperaient de ses parrains et de l'école mais sa tête tournait à l'idée de devoir expliquer à ses amis.

Lucius s'éloigna de Severus après leur troisième round cette nuit-là. Ils avaient tous les deux une généreuse érection quand leur petit avait fui. Ils étaient tellement attirés par son magnifique petit corps. Lucius ne pouvait plus nier qu'il voulait ce corps autant que Severus mais il voulait que son chaton soit plus rassuré.

Severus l'embrassa. « Je t'aime, mon amour, mais je veux ce garçon dans notre lit et dans nos bras. C'est comme si rien ne nous manquait à part lui. »

Lucius le reconnut. « C'était plus simple quand je devait être marié à Narcissa, mais nous avons finalement trouvé notre chaton. Il sera nôtre suffisamment tôt. »

Alors qu'il commençait à gigoter contre le cou de Severus, il pouvait se voir lui-même comptant les secondes jusqu'au prochain mois. Il y aurait des protestations des parrains d'Harry mais personne ne pouvait protester, ils avaient le droit de se lier puisqu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Harry viendrait bientôt dans leur lit et leur abandonnerait son innocence. Il était leur chaton, et pas seulement parce que côté sexe il était purement innocent. Il était tellement doux et innocent dans les autres domaines. Ils voulaient prendre tellement de plaisir à lui montrer ce que voulait vraiment dire être avec quelqu'un.

* * *

_**30/12/2010** : Petite mise à jour, pas grand chose de changé ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, Qu'à-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

_**Bonne lecture**_

*°*°*°*°*°*°

Le premier jour de classe commençait par potions. Cela n'avait jamais été sa matière préférée et, après la nuit précédente, Harry pouvait à peine se résoudre à aller en classe. Harry pouvait sentir les yeux de l'homme sur lui alors qu'il entrait dans la classe et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il fut stoppé alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à la table de Hermione.

Severus regarda ses élèves. « Je ferai les équipes cette année. Potter et Malfoy vous êtes équipiers. »

Harry échangea un regard avec Draco alors qu'il s'affalait sur le tabouret. « Cela devrait être amusant. »

Draco lui lança un regard. « Père pensait que ce serait bien pour nous d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître avant le prochain mois. Le temps avant le liage, je crois qu'il l'a appelé. »

Harry s'étrangla presque quand il entendit ça. Il savait que Lucius devait éventuellement l'avoir dit à son fils mais ça le choqua quand même. Et Draco semblait le prendre assez calmement ou peut-être était-il inquiet à propos de son parrain et qu'il attendrait un moment.

Harry leva les yeux tout en mettant par écrit les ingrédients. « Tu sembles prendre la nouvelle assez calmement. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Je sais depuis des années que mon père et mon parrain sont des veelas et des compagnons. Non pas que je sois vraiment transporté de joie à la perspective de t'avoir comme beau-père. »

Harry devint absolument pâle à ce mot. Pendant qu'il se recentrait sur son travail, il se rappela que ce serait pour un an. Ils l'avaient juré. Il ne ferait pas le second lien. Peu importe ce qu'ils disaient il ne serait jamais prêt à passer sa vie entière avec eux deux. Au moins une bonne chose était sortie de leur équipe et, à l'heure du déjeuné, quand le cours de potion fut fini, Draco et Harry avaient reçu les meilleures notes pour une potion sans défaut. Sa bonne humeur prit fin quand Severus le fit rester après le cours.

L'homme charma les portes après que tous les élèves furent partis pour déjeuner. Il attira Harry contre son torse pour un baiser affamé. Harry se battait contre son emprise, le bras autour de sa taille l'agrippait.

Severus s'écarta enfin de ses lèvres mais ne le laissa pas partir. « Mon petit, tu nous retrouveras Lucius et moi dans le bureau du directeur ce soir quand tu auras fini de dîner. »

Harry essaya encore de s'éloigner de lui. « Bien. S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous me laisser partir ? Vous avez jurer de me donner du temps. »

Severus posa à la place sa bouche sur le cou de Harry et le mordilla pendant un instant. « Lucius l'a promis et c'était pour la formation du lien. Je ne me souviens pas avoir promis quoique ce soit. »

Harry s'éloigna violemment et frappa le bureau derrière lui avec un douloureux bruit sourd. « Je dois aller déjeuner maintenant. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait hors de la salle de classe, il put entendre le gloussement de l'homme derrière lui. Pendant qu'il s'affalait à la table dans la Grande Salle, il fut soudainement reconnaissant de ne pas avoir DCFM cet après-midi. Lucius semblait être le plus doux des deux mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait gérer un deuxième tour comme ce matin.

Severus passa et lui lança un regard qui ne pouvait être perçu par la plupart de la table mais Hermione prit la parole. « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne devrais pas encore avoir de problèmes. »

Harry souhaitait sérieusement que cela avait été à propos d'une détention car il pouvait y faire face. « Non. Il avait juste besoin de me faire passer un message. Je suis supposé voir le directeur. »

Ils semblaient penser qu'il était étrange que le directeur envoie un message par le biais de Snape mais ils ne le firent pas remarquer. Harry savait qu'en un rien de temps il devrait leur dire. Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas cacher le fait d'être marié, de vivre non avec un mais deux maris à ses amis pendant longtemps. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet.

Harry marchait lentement jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il avait remarqué que ni l'un ni l'autre de ce qu'ils appelaient « compagnons » n'était au dîner. Il avait pris son temps pour manger mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours éviter ça. Les hommes avaient promis de s'occuper de ses parrains et de l'école et il supposait que c'était en rapport avec ça. Il se demandait comment le directeur réagirait quand il saurait. Il était plus effrayé au sujet de ses parrains. Quand il fut dans le bureau, il fut choqué de voir que ses parrains étaient là aussi et vu l'expression des trois visages, on leur avait déjà dit.

Albus le regarda. « Bien Harry, Lucius et Severus nous ont dit à propos de leur aide au ministère et de ta promesse de lien. Ont-ils dit la vérité ? »

Harry refusa de regarder l'homme ou ses parrains. « Ils l'ont fait. Ils m'ont aidé à vaincre Voldemort si je promettais le lien. Ils ont dit que nous étions des compagnons veelas. »

Sirius grogna mais Remus vint à ses côtés. « Tu aurais dû nous le dire, louveteau. Tu sais que cela ne change pas combien nous t'aimons. Tu es toujours notre louveteau, nous te le promettons. »

Bien que Sirius était en colère, celle-ci était dirigée vers les plus vieux. Lui et Remus avaient su que Lily était une vélane, elle leur avait dit quand elle l'avait appris. Elle n'avait jamais su avant que sa mère ne meure. Ils savaient à propos de l'accouplement veela, mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que leur louveteau avait assez de sang veela, il céderait à ce sang. Ils étaient rassurés par le fait que Harry était seulement réclamé pour un an.

Lucius vint à côté de lui et passa doucement une main sur son bras et murmura. « Je suis désolé que Severus t'ait fait peur tout à l'heure. L'homme est un peu trop enthousiaste à certains moments. »

Harry haïssait même les actes doux devant ses parrains et le directeur. « S'il vous plaît .»

S'éloignant un peu, Lucius stoppa sa caresse mais il savait que, comme Severus, il ne pourrait pas se tenir très loin de Harry. Il s'affala entre ses parrains sur le fauteuil et écouta pendant que les plans pour la création du lien étaient faits. Le premier Octobre, Il serait un Malfoy puisque Lucius était son plus vieux compagnon.

Sirius lui serra la main pour le rassurer. « Un an, louveteau. Tu as fait face à Voldmeort, tu peux faire face à ça. Moi et Moony sommes là pour toi, je te le promet. »

*°*°*°*°*°*°

_Voilà le chapitre 4 est terminé. Merci aux 9 personnes qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes ou signées, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, merci à __**Nupsy**__ pour son aide sur une phrase du chapitre 3 =)Merci à ceux qui mettent en alerte même si ce serait gentil qu'ils mettent une review … ^^_

_Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre 5, peut-être ce week-end peut-être avant ^^_

_**EDIT**: Merci à **Nupsy** pour ses corrections =)  
_

_Bisous_

_Jud3_

_**Review ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, Qu'à-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

_**Bonne lecture**_

*°*°*°*°*°*°

Harry savait qu'on le dirai bientôt à l'école et qu'il devait le dire à ses amis d'abord. Vendredi soir, deux jours après que l'école ait commencé, il était assis dans la tour de Gryffondor, attendant une réaction. Il avait tout expliqué en une rapide succession, de ce qui lui était tombé dessus au ministère à ce qui était convenu. Il était assis là, attendant une réaction. N'importe quelle réaction. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réactions mais pas à celles qu'il reçut.

Hermione le regarda sous le choc. « Comment as-tu pu ne pas nous dire que tu étais soutenu ? Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu voulais juste la gloire. »

Harry la regarda sous le choc. « Tu me connais mieux que ça 'Mione. Tu me connais mieux que ça. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais demandé ça. Je serais mort sans aide. »

Ron se moqua de lui. « Tu devrais partir et déménager chez les serpentards. Tu es, de toute évidence, comme eux, un serpent visqueux. Déjà sur le point de te marier avec deux d'entre eux, n'est ce pas ? »

Les mots firent écho sur la plupart des visages dans la salle. Harry se rappela avec quelle rapidité ses camarades de classe lui avaient tourné le dos auparavant. La chambre, et le tournois, les articles de Skeeter, l'avaient tous prouvé. Mais ils avaient toujours eu ceux vers qui il pouvait se tourner, ses vieux copains de Quidditch et Hermione. Ron avait toujours été inconstant dans leur amitié mais il ne pouvait pas croire ça de Hermione.

Il se leva pour partir quand Katie s'approcha. « Arrêtez ça les gars. Il est notre ami. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu faire face à Voldemort comme ça. Arrêtez d'être si bêtes.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire suffisant. « Nous savons que tu es juste obsédée par le quidditch autant que lui. Tu es simplement inquiète qu'il devienne un serpent et que vous perdiez votre petit capitaine. »

Ginny leva les yeux de là où elle était avec son frère. « Nous devrions le virer de l'équipe. Ce petit pédé malade pourrait essayer de sauter les garçons dans la douche. »

Bien qu'il envoya un sourire reconnaissant à Katie, Harry fuit la salle. Il perdait la bataille contre la colère et les larmes, il n'était pas sûr duquel était le pire à ce moment là et il avait besoin de sortir de là. Une personne sur la totalité de sa maison s'était révoltée pour lui ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas il était surpris, autre que pour Hermione et Ginny. Il aurait dû avoir l'habitude d'être utilisé par eux maintenant mais il se sentait toujours comme si un pique à glace lui avait traversé le cœur.

Neville l'arrêta. « Tu n'as pas besoin de partir Harry. C'est ta maison aussi. Tu sais que tu as encore des amis ici. »

Harry regarda Katie et les frères Creevey qui s'étaient approchés mais il secoua la tête. « Merci les gars mais je dois sortir d'ici. J'ai juste besoin de sortir. »

Katie le serra dans ses bras. « Tu sais que Olivier et les autres auraient été d'accord, Harry. Même les jumeaux, ne laisse pas leur frère et leur sœur te faire penser différemment. Je te le jure. »

Inclinant la tête, Harry fuit par la porte. Il cédait aux larmes alors qu'il descendait au deuxième étage et qu'il s'affaissait contre le mur de la salle du cours d'enchantement. Il sentit deux bras forts et chauds autour de lui et il sut sans regarder que c'était Luna. Ils étaient devenus amis seulement l'année dernière mais il lui faisait confiance. Sa loyauté envers lui allait de paire avec celle de Neville. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne.

Elle l'enlaça. « Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant. »

Harry sanglotait dans ses bras alors qu'il lui disait ce qu'il avait dit à ses amis et leurs réactions. « Ils me détestent tous, sauf Nev' et Katie. »

Le cœur de Luna se serra pour lui. « Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu à la table des serdaigles. Je sais que certains de l'école seront des imbéciles mais ça se calmera. Ça se calmera. »

Il espérait que ses mots lui apporteraient plus de réconfort que ceux de Katie et Neville mais ils ne le firent pas. Ils était seulement soulagé d'avoir un troisième ami, et aussi les frères Creevey, qui ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos. Cela le blessait plus que tous ceux qu'il avait entendu. Elle était sa sœur.

Luna l'aida se remettre sur ses pieds. « Viens Harry. »

Harry la suivit mais il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où elle l'emmenait. « Où me conduis-tu Luna ? Je ne peux pas y retourner. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais continua de le conduire. Il enregistra à peine où ils étaient mais il remarqua qu'ils arrivèrent à une peinture et qu'elle y frappa. Harry regardait la porte confusément pendant qu'elle s'ouvrait. Il regarda Luna qui secoua seulement la tête. Luna expliqua au nouveau venu ce qui était arrivé.

Harry protesta quand il se retrouva soulevé du sol et porté dans un appartement. « Non. Posez-moi. Arrêtez ça. »

Il fut posé sur un lit mais son compagnon pressa un flacon de potion contre lui. « Shh, petit, bois ça pour moi. Tu as besoin de sommeil. »

Harry voulu protester mais il était épuisé d'avoir lutté et pleuré et il ouvrit la bouche et accepta la potion. Alors qu'il commençait à dériver vers le sommeil grâce à la potion, il vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux qui le regardaient.

Katie se dirigea vers les portes. D'habitude, elle n'aurait jamais quitté le campus aussi tard. Les Septièmes années pouvaient sortir les soirées et les week-ends mais c'était une heure avant le couvre-feu. Mais elle savait que cela devait être fait. Elle avait été tellement emmerdée par les autres lions qu'elle avait eu besoin de sortir de cette tour. Neville était également parti pour chercher sa petite amie. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que les amis de Harry, en particulier Hermione, rapportaient ces conneries sur lui. Elle se dirigea vers l'ancienne boutique de Zonko. Elle savait que Fred avait acheté ce second magasin cet été après que le premier à Londres ait marché aussi bien. Il était fermé pour l'instant mais elle savait qu'il serait là. Effectivement, quand elle frappa à la porte de la boutique fermée, il apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

Quand Fred la vit dans l'entrebâillement, il fut étonné. « Que fais-tu ici Katie ? Je veux dire, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu, n'est ce pas ? »

Katie s'affala sur un tabouret. « En effet. Cependant, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Eh bien, je devrais dire Harry a besoin de ton aide. »

S'affalant, Fred écouta ce que Katie lui disait à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle pouvait voir à la fois le choc et la colère. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison. Elle pouvait voir que la colère était contre les lions et non contre Harry pour ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui et ce qu'il avait fait.

Fred posa brutalement sa main. « Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire mais tu sais que George et moi, et la plupart de nos frères, sommes avec lui. Mes cadets sont seulement cons.

_*°*°*°*°*°_

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard mais ce week-end je n'étais pas chez moi (c'est de ta faute Maëlle :p). J'espère qu'il vous a plus =)_

_Le chapitre 6 n'est pas encore commencé donc il n'arrivera pas tout de suite._

_Bisous_

_Jud3 _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, Qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Beta:** Cleo McPhee_

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

_**Bonne lecture**_

*°*°*°*°*°*°

Harry se sentait groggy et un peu hors de lui quand il se réveilla dans la matinée. C'est pourquoi il était confus et il l'était encore plus par l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il sut qu'il n'était pas dans un dortoir et il remarqua les tentures vertes et argents du lit. Il se souvint soudainement du combat avec ses camarades et de Luna l'amenant à Lucius. Il s'assit sur le lit, s'attendant à ce que l'homme soit près de lui, mais fut soulagé de se trouver seul. Mais il remarqua Lucius, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Lucius vint et s'assit près de lui. « Comment te sens-tu, petit ? »

Harry se recula loin de lui. « Comme si vous vous en souciez. Vous êtes probablement heureux. Vous vouliez ruiner ma vie. Vous avez réussi. »

Il fut un peu surpris d'entendre Lucius soupirer et de voir un air blessé sur le visage de l'homme. Pourquoi l'homme s'en souciait-t-il ? Il n'était pas sur le point de convaincre Harry qu'il se souciait de lui. Mais, pendant un instant, il se sentit un peu mal de voir que Lucius semblait réellement peiné.

Il passa une main sur le visage de Harry. « Je ne veux pas te blesser, petit. Cela me fait mal de te voir dans la douleur. Je sais que pour toi être un veela est nouveau mais pas pour moi. »

Harry était confus. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me voulez tellement tous les deux. Ne pouviez-vous pas tout simplement vous lier sans moi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si désespérés ? »

Lucius prit sa main. « Non ne pouvons pas. Les veelas ayant plus d'un compagnon ne peuvent pas se lier avec un seul. Sev' et moi avons attendu pendant des décennies, avant que tu ne sois né pour ça. »

Ils étaient amoureux depuis qu'ils avaient seize ans. Ils auraient pu se lier même si Lucius était marié mais quand ils demandèrent pour un lien veela, ils apprirent qu'il y avait un troisième compagnon. Ils avaient alors attendu des décennies pour se lier. Pour un veela, c'était comme une part qui lui manquait. Une fois que vous aviez trouvé votre propre compagnon, le désir devenait de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure des années, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se lient. Ils ne pourraient jamais se lier ni avoir des enfants tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé leur troisième compagnon.

Lucius soupira. « Harry, nous avions le pouvoir de te sauver seulement à cause du lien. Combinée, notre magie est plus grande. Sev' et moi t'aimons et voulons te protéger. »

Harry pouvait entendre une sincère préoccupation dans sa voix. « Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça. Je ne le sens pas. Je suis si effrayé de … »

Lucius le calma. « D'être avec nous ? Je sais, petit. Et je te promet que je comprends. Je sais que ça prendra du temps. C'est tout ce que je te demande, du temps. »

Observant l'homme, Il se sentait toujours secoué et effrayé mais il admit qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise avec Lucius. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eut de véritable expérience avec l'homme. Autre que le croire mangemort et de le voir avec Draco, il n'avait pas eut de réelle expérience avant aujourd'hui. Enfin, ça et Dobby en deuxième année. Severus l'effrayait depuis qu'il avait vu le désir dans les yeux de l'homme à chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry et il y avait plus d'antécédents entre eux.

Lucius l'embrassa non pas du baiser ferme de Severus mais d'un baiser tendre et léger. « Nous te prendrons dans notre lit pendant la nuit de notre mariage mais même alors, nous promettons d'être doux. »

Harry frissonna à l'idée que les hommes le touchent. « Je ne sais pas si je peux. »

Lucius n'en fut pas effrayé. « Severus pense que tu devrais aller avec les serpents en tant que notre mari mais nous ne te forcerons pas. J'aimerais bien que tu viennes vivre ici avec moi. »

Harry trembla à cette idée. « Vous m'avez promis du temps. Vous m'avez promis. Et je n'ai même pas un ami ou quelque chose à Serpentard et le quidditch … »

Lucius le fit taire et lui expliqua qu'il avait voulu dire la chambre d'amis. Il pensait que ce serait bon pour Harry. Cela leur laisserait du temps pour l'aider à se sentir à l'aise. Ils ne le forçaient pas à devenir un serpent mais Draco pourrait l'y introduire et Draco voulait essayer d'être gardien. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une opportunité et c'était sa véritable place. Lucius pensait que les serpents restants étaient définitivement plus loyaux que les lions.

Lucius lui garantit. « Nous ne te forcerons à rien mais j'aimerais vraiment une chance, petit, de te montrer que nous t'aimons et que nous voulons prendre soin de toi. »

Harry restait pâle. « Vous promettez la chambre d'amis ? Vous n'attendrez pas de moi que… »

Lucius lui assura. « Je te promet, petit. Tu seras attendu dans notre lit quand nous nous lierons mais pas avant. Je n'entrerai pas dans ce lit. Je demande juste du temps. »

Bien que Harry soit totalement pétrifié à cette idée, il ne se voyait pas retourner au dortoir. Il n'était pas sûr que si Severus avait été celui qui avait dit ces mots il l'aurait crû mais il était disposé à croire Lucius tant que ses mots lui assuraient qu'il n'essayerait rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient liés. Harry accepta à contre coeur de déménager dans la chambre. Ils déménageraient dans les cachots avec Severus quand ils seraient liés mais Lucius savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Harry déménage dans la chambre d'amis de Severus. Il était tout simplement heureux que Harry soit prêt à venir rester avec lui et essayer et lui donner une chance de lui montrer qu'il pensait ses mots.

Lucius se leva. « Prends une douche, petit, et je t'enverrai mon elfe pour emballer tes affaires et les apporter ici pour toi. Je parlerai également à Draco. »

Harry était d'accord pour les bagages mais pas pour la partie de Draco. « Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais disposé à devenir un serpent. Vous saviez que j'étais un lion, vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à être re-réparti. »

Secouant la tête, Lucius lui assura qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça dans ce sens là. Il pensait simplement que Harry pourrait rencontrer les serpents. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de les rencontrer considérant comment sa propre maison avait réagi à la nouvelle. Il jura qu'il n'essayerait pas de le convaincre. C'était son choix et uniquement son choix.

Harry alla jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et se retourna. « Vous pouvez parler à Draco pour moi et je le rencontrerai avec ses amis mais je ne promet rien de plus. »

Katie était inquiète quand Harry ne fut pas à la table des Gryffondor pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin. Elle parla à Neville et il lui dit que Harry n'était pas retourné dans son lit la nuit précédente. Ce ne fut que lorsque Luna apparut à leurs côtés pendant qu'ils allaient dans le Grande Salle que leur peur fut un peu calmée.

Luna embrassa son petit ami. « J'ai entendu que vous me cherchiez la nuit dernière. Je ne peux pas croire à ce que votre maison à fait à Harry. J'ai passé la nuit à essayer de le calmer. »

À ces mots, Katie pâlit. « Tu sais où il est ? Il n'est pas revenu à la Tour et nous sommes inquiets pour lui. »

Luna la regarda. « Il m'a dit que vous et les Crivey le soutenaient aussi. Je l'ai laissé à Lucius cette nuit. Lucius l'a mis au lit dans la chambre d'amis avec une potion. »

Ils furent tous les deux soulagés. Ils savaient que Harry était effrayé par Severus mais Lucius avait été très doux avec lui. Ils étaient simplement soulagés de savoir où il était et qu'on prenait soin de lui. Katie passa du soulagement à presque l'hilarité quand le courrier du matin arriva peu de temps après, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la table. Elle savait sans aucun doute de qui venaient les lettres que Ginny, Ron et Hermione avaient reçus. Surtout quand ils les ouvrirent et qu'ils furent aussitôt couverts de boutons jaune ressemblants à des taches sur tout le corps même dans leurs cheveux. C'était une apparence totalement séduisante, pensa Katie.

Avant de suivre les filles hors de la pièce, Ron se retourna pour regarder Katie. « Ne pense pas que nous ne savons pas qui a couru chez les jumeaux. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières. »

Katie ricana et haussa les épaules. « Si Fred a décidé de te montrer ce qu'il pense sur la manière dont tu traites tes amis, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je surveillerai tes arrières. »

Neville échangea un sourire et un rire avec Katie et les frères Crivey. Aucun d'eux ne savait quand ou même si Harry allait revenir dans leur maison. Katie ne serait pas surprise si Harry saisissait l'offre de Luna de manger avec les aigles. Et aucun d'eux ne pouvait vraiment l'en blâmer. Ils resteraient ses amis de toute façon.

_*°*°*°*°_

_Bonsoir, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Merci à tous pour vos review =)_

_Je beugue depuis pas mal de temps (d'abord ça a été les mails qui n'arrivaient pas maintenant je n'arrive plus à importer de nouveaux chapitres ...). Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre car cette semaine c'est l'oral blanc de français et en plus je suis malade "_

_Si le l'envie vous prend j'ai publié un OS (traduit) de bleach (lien sur mon profil) =)_

_Bises_

_Jud3_

_**Review ?**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, Qu'à-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Beta :**_ Cleo McPhee

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

_**Bonne lecture**_

Lucius arrêta de parler avec Draco dans la salle commune de Serpentard puis se dirigea vers Severus. Il savait que la crainte de Harry n'était pas de déménager plus tôt mais il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Incluant le fait de freiner Severus. Il partageait l'anxiété de Severus de se lier à leur petit amour et de le prendre au lit. Mais terrifier plus l'enfant ne les aiderait pas. Lucius détestait la lueur de crainte présente tout le temps dans les yeux de Harry. Ses mots de ce matin lui avait fait mal. Il voulait convaincre Harry qu'il se souciait de lui. Mais Severus avait saboté ça. Et Lucius avait besoin d'enfoncer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de son compagnon.

Lucius embrassa Severus et s'éloigna. « Notre petit a accepté de déménager chez moi et de laisser Draco l'introduire chez les serpents. »

Severus sourit. « Je continue de dire que toi et notre petit amour devriez déménager chez moi. L'école sait que nous sommes fiancés. Je te veux avec moi. »

Lucius secoua la tête. « Nous lui avons promis du temps. Il est déjà assez effrayé par notre lien, Severus. Et tu dois vraiment être doux avec lui. »

Voyant que son compagnon allait discuter ce point, Lucius le conduisit à une chaise. Il dit à Severus à propos du combat que Harry avait eu avec sa maison et de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu ce matin-là. Quand Lucius admit que Harry pensait qu'il voulait juste ruiner sa vie, Severus put voir la douleur sur son visage. Severus détestait ça. Il ne se cachait pas d'être un homme froid mais il aimait son compagnon de tout son cœur. Et il détestait que son propre comportement envers leur jeune compagnon ait eu pour conséquence que Harry doute de Lucius.

Severus soupira. « Je ne peux empêcher la manière dont je suis attiré par le garçon mais je suis désolé de l'avoir effrayé de toi. J'essayerai de m'adoucir jusqu'à ce que nous soyons liés. »

Lucius attrapa sa main et l'embrassa. « Merci. Tu sais, quand nous serons liés, il sera dans notre lit et il devrait commencer à se sentir équitablement attiré par nous. Sois juste patient Sev'. »

Severus lui serra la main. « Je le ferai pour mes deux compagnons. Et je suis heureux que le garçon devienne un serpent. En temps que notre mari, il leur appartient vraiment.

Secouant la tête, Lucius lui rappela que Harry avait seulement accepté une rencontre avec les Serpentards. Il avait tendance à penser que si Draco et ses amis faisaient tout pour que Harry se sente bienvenu, il les rejoindrait. Mais par contre, être trop insistant effrayerait Harry, essayer de le forcer à devenir un serpent allait simplement le repousser très loin d'eux. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les appartements de Lucius, Il rappela à Severus que Harry serait plus consentant à devenir un serpent s'il pensait que c'était son choix. Lucius était d'accord avec Severus, Harry serait mieux en serpent, spécialement après son combat contre les lions mais ils devaient donner à l'enfant du temps.

Ils allèrent aux appartements, Lucius regarda dans la chambre d'amis et trouva Harry, assis au bout de son lit, le regard perdu. Les elfes avaient apporté ses affaires et empaqueté ce dont il avait besoin mais il était assis là.

Lucius le fixa un moment avant que Harry ne lève les yeux vers lui, et alors il parla. « Sev' est venu pour une visite, petit. Voudrais tu venir déjeuner et parler avec nous ? »

Harry se leva, réticent et se dirigea vers lui. « Je crois. »

Lucius sentit Harry se tendre quand il vit Severus même s'il lui avait dit. « C'est bon, petit. Rappelles-toi, je t'ai dit que Severus et moi t'aimions tous les deux et nous soucions de toi. »

Severus vint à ses côtés et Harry essaya de se retirer mais Severus le rattrapa. Il attira Harry dans un baiser mais il était beaucoup plus doux que le précédent et aussitôt que Harry essaya de se retirer, il le laissa faire. Il vit les émotions danser dans les yeux de Harry mais il n'y avait pas la peur de la dernière fois.

Severus caressa gentiment son visage de sa main. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, petit. Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'oublie parfois que c'est nouveau pour toi. »

Lucius voyait que Harry n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il était supposé répondre. « Et si nous nous asseyions et prenions le déjeuner ? Tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui. »

Harry avait l'air assez soulagé par la proposition, excepté quand on lui posait des questions pendant lesquelles il était assez inquiet, il ne tremblait presque plus. Lucius l'informa qu'il avait parlé à Draco et son fils attendait Harry après dîner dans les cachots pour qu'il rencontre ses amis.

Severus repris la parole. « Je tiens à t'assurer que Lucius a raison. Nous ne te le demanderons pas. C'est ton choix que tu deviennes un serpent avec Draco ou que tu restes un lion. »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait seulement été chez les Serpentards en deuxième année quand il avait pris le polynectar. Lucius l'avait seulement conduit jusqu'aux escaliers et quand il était arrivé à la porte menant à la salle commune de Serpentard, il avait presque fait demi-tour pour fuir. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. Tellement de lions étaient des imbéciles. Il comptait sur les serpents pour ne pas le tuer d'être sur le point de se marier à leur responsable de maison. Il savait que ceux qui avaient sérieusement été soupçonnés d'être des mangemorts étaient partis mais il était toujours un lion marchant dans la fosse aux serpents.

Il était sur le point de partir quand Draco apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Nous nous demandions si tu allais avoir l'audace. Il semblerait que certains lions aient du courage. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans le salon où Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et Pansy attendaient. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu en fait … »

Blaise éleva la voix. « Évidemment, les lions ont encore une fois montré qu'ils avaient une loyauté de roc. Donc, nous avons entendu dire que tu étais revenu à la raison en décidant de devenir un serpent. Cool. "

Surpris que les autres semblaient être d'accord avec Blaise et même que Draco semblait lui sourire un peu, Harry réalisa qu'il n'allait pas être rejeté par l'un d'entre eux, Il s'affala sur une chaise en face d'eux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait attendre d'eux mais ils semblaient plus accueillants que sa propre maison. Il était un peu mal à l'aise au début mais il dû admettre qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise que la dernière fois qu'il était revenu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Draco le regarda avant qu'il ne parte. « Alors tu deviens un serpent ou pas ? »

_*°*°*°*°*°*_

_Voilà le chapitre 7. Merci à toutes (je ne pense pas pouvoir dire « tous » ^^) pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en alerte, en favoris ou tout simplement de lire cette traduction =)_

_J'ai commencé la traduction d'une nouvelle fic' : __Am I Beautiful,__ une Harry/Lucius dont voici le résumé : _

_«En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie… »_

_Le prologue est publié. J'ai publié également un deuxième OS traduit de Bleach :__Pain__. Je vous remercie pour vos messages de soutiens pour mon Oral, même s'il a été catastrophique … ^^ Je suis en vacances donc je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance dans la traduction et essayer de publier deux chapitres par semaine. =)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, Qu'à-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Beta :**_ Cleo McPhee

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Ce chapitre sera reposté une fois qu'il sera corrigé =)**_

*°*°*°*°*°*°

Draco le regarda avant qu'il ne parte. « Alors, tu deviens un serpent ou pas ? »

Harry regarda les autres. « Les gars, vous voulez vraiment que je sois re-réparti ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Harry n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il était plus le bienvenu ici que dans sa propre maison. Mais, après une heure à parler aux serpents, il se sentait plus à l'aise ici qu'il ne l'était chez les lions. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle cela avait de l'importance pour lui mais il savait que cela ferait plaisir à ses compagnons. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait avec ces gars si dans un an il n'effectuait pas le second lien mais il éloigna cette pensée.

Harry acquiesça finalement. « Je deviendrai un serpent. Même si j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que Snape vous a demandé de jouer les gentils ou parce que vous me voulez juste dans votre équipe de quidditch. »

Pansy secoua la tête. « Le Professeur Snape nous a dit de ne pas te jeter un sort, rien d'autre. Tu as toujours paru assez cool et tout le monde n'est pas obsédé par le quidditch. »

Draco rayonnait. « Mais nous avons besoin que tu sois réparti parce que les essais sont mardi et je veux devenir gardien. Tu sais que tu gagneras contre le reste des serpentards. »

Bien qu'il sache que le quidditch était important pour Draco, il croyait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Draco et les autres quand ils disaient que ce n'était pas pour avoir une équipe de quidditch gagnante ou juste pour suivre les ordres de leur responsable de maison. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont allaient réagir ses quelques amis de Gryffondor, en particulier Katie qu'il abandonnait pour le quidditch mais il espérait qu'ils comprendraient.

Harry alla jusqu'à la porte. « Je dirai à ton père que je serai re-réparti aussitôt que cela sera arrangé. »

Draco le laissa à l'extérieur. « Tu sais, vivre avec mon père et bientôt Oncle Sev' ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas le bienvenu à traîner dans le dortoir. »

Remerciant Draco, Harry pensa que ce serait au moins une bonne échappatoire. Il s'était assis dans sa nouvelle chambre plus tôt dans la journée car il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. La chambre était la seule pièce dans laquelle il se sentait à l'aise. Et ce n'est pas comme si les lions avaient fait tout leur possible pour qu'il revienne à la tour. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées pendant qu'il revenait des cachots et il réalisa à peine qu'il fonçait dans un groupe de lions mais, heureusement, ils étaient ses amis.

Katie le regarda, inquiète. « Neville a dit qu'il était revenu au dortoir et avait trouvé toutes tes affaires disparues. »

Harry acquiesça. « Lucius m'a convaincu d'emménager dans sa chambre d'ami dans une tentative pour que je sois plus à l'aise avec lui avant que nous soyons liés. »

Neville le regarda. « nous nous demandions si tu avais décidé de devenir un serpent à cause d'eux et maintenant nous te voyons dans les cachots et … »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et sans regarder Katie, Neville ou les Creevey, il expliqua ce qu'il se passait. Il savait que Luna qui était là ne s'en souciait pas. Elle avait toujours été dans une maison différente. Mais il se demandait comment Katie allait le prendre pour le quidditch.

Katie lui donna une tape dans le dos. « Je te botterai le cul sur le terrain mais en dehors je veillerai sur toi, Harry. Je te promets que cela ne ruinera pas notre amitié. »

Neville acquiesça. « Les autres lions cherchaient un moyen de te forcer à quitter l'équipe. Et tu sais que cela ne pause aucun problème si tu es dans une autre maison. »

Les frères Creevey appuyèrent leur décision et, bien sûr, comme toujours, Luna l'enlaça et lui rappela qu'il était son ami. Il pensait qu'il pouvait dire à Luna qu'il était marié à une équipe entière de quidditch et changer son nom en Veronica qu'elle le soutiendrait encore. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il avait gagné aussi rapidement une telle loyauté mais il ne pouvait nier que cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui, autant que l'était l'amitié de Neville et Katie. Les Creevey importaient de plus en plus pour lui également. Peut-être que cela signifiait qu'ils ne le suivaient plus comme des fans fous ?

Harry regarda dans la Grande Salle. « J'espère juste que le reste de l'école n'essayera pas de me jeter un sort quand je serai re-réparti demain. »

Katie secoua la tête. « ils ne feront rien, ils se souviendront qu'il y a des professeurs qui regardent. De plus, tu nous as nous et ta nouvelle maison surveillant tes arrières. »

Depuis, Harry était rentré dans sa nouvelle maison, les appartements de Lucius, il se sentait un peu mieux. Il supposait que ça avait du sens de devenir un serpent en temps que mari de Snape. Et ils avaient vraiment été accueillants avec lui. Blaise semblait cool et Draco était assez chic aussi. Sa légère bonne humeur qui grandissait disparut quand il vit que Severus était là.

Lucius dit signe à Harry de s'assoir avec lui sur le canapé. « Comment cela s'est passé avec les serpents ? »

Harry examina Severus. « J'ai accepté de devenir un serpent si vous pouvez me faire re-répartir. Draco demande à ce que ce soit rapide parce que les essais de Quidditch sont Mardi. »

Severus acquiesça et le regarda alors que Harry se laissait tomber à côté de Lucius. « Il y a la formalité du chapeau à remplir. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Au début, le choixpeau voulait que je sois un serpent mais je lui ai demandé de faire de moi un lion car j'avais entendu que tout le monde à Serpentard était mauvais.

Se laissant tomber de l'autre côté de Harry, Severus vit que Harry se rapprocha de Lucius et cacha un sourire. Pas qu'il était heureux que Harry soit effrayé par lui. Mais il savait que cela voulait dire beaucoup pour Lucius que Harry se sente plus en sécurité avec lui. Il n'était pas surpris d'entendre que Harry avait été effrayé par les serpents à cause de toutes les rumeurs bien qu'il était surpris d'apprendre que le choixpeau lui avait parlé et donné le choix. C'était du jamais vu. Il haïssait la façon dont ces stéréotypes blessaient ses étudiants ; c'était pourquoi il respectait une certaine préférence envers sa maison. Même les professeurs avaient tendance à stéréotyper les serpents même s'il y avait beaucoup de futurs mangemorts dans d'autres maisons que la sienne, les seuls de l'âge de Harry avaient été Nott et Greengrass. Il avait toujours essayé de protéger ses étudiants en les empêchant d'être blessés.

Il mit doucement une main sur la jambe de Harry mais juste au genou. « Tu verras que les serpents sont un meilleur groupe que ce que l'école le présume. »

Harry paraissait un peu vert quand il entra dans la Grande Salle. C'était la première fois qu'il était là depuis que l'école avait appris ses fiançailles. Elles avaient été annoncées Samedi matin, après qu'il l'ait dit aux lions. Il pouvait voir les regards surpris venants de tous et certains murmures de colère et plus encore. Les lions et les blaireaux, à sa plus grande surprise, lui lançaient des regards mauvais. Les aigles étaient aussi amicaux que d'habitude et il était content de voir que les serpents qu'il avait rencontré lui lançaient quelques sourires. L'école avait, bien sûr été prévenue qu'il allait être re-réparti pendant que le choixpeau attendait avec le Professeur McGonagall devant.

Le choixpeau parla dès qu'il toucha sa tête. « Ah Mr Potter est de retour, cela n'arrive pas très souvent. N'es tu pas heureux avec moi choix originel ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu m'as dit que je pourrais accomplir de grandes choses si j'étais un serpent. Je veux que tu me mettes où je suis à ma place. »

Le choixpeau resta silencieux un instant. « Très bien, je continue de penser ce que j'ai dit, ta meilleure place est avec les verts et argents. Tu seras mieux à SERPENTARD. »

Ces derniers crièrent comme toujours et Harry tendit le chapeau à McGonagall et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table, remarquant que le blason sur sa robe et la couleur de sa cravate avaient déjà été changés. Il eut quelques applaudissements de la part des Aigles et les Serpentards l'acclamaient mais il vit quelques signes de la main de la part de ses amis restants parmi les lions pendant que les autres le huaient fortement lesquels ne l'importaient pas autant qu'avant. Il commençait douloureusement à avoir l'habitude ça.

Draco lui donna une tape dans le dos et le présenta à leur capitaine de quidditch. « Les essais sont une formalité. Nous serions fous de ne pas te choisir en temps qu'attrapeur. »

Pendant que Harry leur parlait, Ginny et certains de ses vieux amis l'appelèrent. « Regardez, nous avions raison, tu n'es qu'un petit serpentard mielleux. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières à partir de maintenant. »

Bien qu'elle ait un nombre important de lions derrière elle et la supportant, tous les serpents se tournèrent vers elle. Même ceux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, qui avaient entendu qu'il allait être dans leur équipe, et elle se recula mais ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit après qu'elle soit partie.

Blaise lui envoya un regard. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous surveillons tes arrières même si les serpents n'ont pas une fidélité de roc. En plus, tu sais ce que tes fiancés leur feraient. »

_*°*°*°*°*°_

_Je suis désolée du retard mais comme je l'ai écrit sur le chapitre 1 de __Am I Beautiful__, j'ai des problèmes familiaux assez importants qui font que je n'ai pas du tout le temps d'aller sur le PC, et donc de traduire. J'espère que cela s'arrangera et je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. Merci pour vos reviews._

_Bises_

_Jud3_

_**Review ?**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, Qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Beta :**_ Cleo McPhee

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Ce chapitre sera reposté une fois qu'il sera corrigé =)**_

*°*°*°*°*°*°

Mardi trouva Harry aux essais de Quidditch. Il trouvait ça toujours aussi bizarre de porter du vert et argent. Ses cours étaient avec toutes les maisons en tant qu'élève pour les ASPIC mais il admettait que les repas étaient plus amicaux dans sa nouvelle maison. C'était un peu bizarre de vivre dans les appartements de Lucius mais il l'avait pris au mot et avait gardé ses distances avec la chambre de Harry. Il embrassa Harry et s'assit avec lui sur le canapé avec lui, sa main comme d'habitude sur Harry mais douce et non contrôlée comme celle de Severus. Severus n'était pas venu Lundi soir mais il avait gardé son fiancé après le cours et bien que légèrement plus tendre, il avait rejoué la scène du premier cours de potion.

Draco se tourna vers lui au moment où ils allaient d'entrer sur le terrain. « Pourquoi es-tu aussi pâle ? Tu as joué au quidditch pendant quatre ans et ceci est une formalité. Pour toi, tout du moins. »

Harry n'était pas convaincu. « Je n'ai jamais fait d'essais avant. L'accident de notre premier cours de vol m'a fait rentrer dans l'équipe. »

Draco sourit d'un air suffisant. « Tu n'avais jamais été sur un balais avant. Tu as battu un dragon, tu m'as battu avec un bras cassé, c'est dans la poche Harry. »

C'était étrange d'avoir des encouragements de Draco. Ou de Blaise et des autres qui étaient dans les gradins. Il savait que Draco avait raison et il se reconcentra sur le discours et fut bientôt à la poursuite du vif à travers tout le terrain et après quelques prises exceptionnelles il vit que Draco faisait les essais en même temps. Après que les balles soient toutes attrapées, Harry était beaucoup plus relaxé quand il vit que l'équipe lui faisait des petits signes.

Le capitaine Mark sourit. « Bien, il semble que j'avais raison, c'était bien une formalité. Nous avons notre nouvel attrapeur et notre nouveau gardien. Nous allons enfin gagner cette année. »

Draco lui donna une tape dans le dos pendant qu'ils atterrissaient. « Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce serait de la rigolade. Tu es beaucoup trop humble. Maintenant que tu es dans ma maison, c'est fin. »

Ils allaient atterrir quand Harry et Draco remarquèrent un vif en liberté. Ils pensèrent que c'était bizarre car ils pensaient les avoir tous attrapés et il ne semblait pas voler très bien mais ils décidèrent, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, de voir qui pouvait l'attraper le premier. Harry réalisa presque trop tard pourquoi il semblait si bizarre et il savait que c'était un produit de Zonko et que c'était jouet produisant un écran de fumé. Harry essaya de crier un avertissement à Draco car il faisait de plus en plus sombre et ils ne seraient plus en mesure de voir mais ils furent tout deux propulsés par l'écran de fumée et avant que Harry ne puisse se remettre et voir où ils allaient, il vola près d'une des tribunes et se déboita douloureusement l'épaule. Après s'être décroché de son balai, il s'évanouit.

Draco qui n'avait pas été beaucoup frappé par l'explosion puisqu'il était plus loin atterrit et vint à ses côtés. « Harry, Harry est-ce que ça va ? »

Mark se pencha et souleva Harry du sol et fit signe au batteur de prendre son balais pour le mettre dans la remise. « Nous devrions l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Même si personne ne l'avait reconnu avant, ils ne connaissaient que trop bien la farce. Beaucoup d'élèves les avaient utilisées pour essayer d'éviter Rusard. Des centaines d'entre elles avaient été vendues et ils savaient que les professeurs ne seraient pas en mesure de retrouver de qui il s'agissait mais il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de sa nouvelle équipe de qui était impliqué.

Ils furent accueillis à mi-chemin des portes par Lucius qui prit Harry dans ses bras pendant que Draco expliquait. « Nous n'avons pas vu qui a libéré ça, Père. »

Lucius regarda Harry. « Il a l'air d'avoir une épaule déboitée. Draco, va chercher ton parrain et fait le venir à mes appartements. »

Sachant que Harry détestait l'infirmerie et devrait passer toute la nuit là s'il l'y envoyait, Lucius le prit chez lui. Severus avait une formation de médicomage. S'il avait plus qu'une épaule déboitée alors ils l'enverraient à Poppy. Il savait que Draco avait raison et même si le petit vif n'avait pas explosé, il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen de montrer qui avait acheté et utilisé la farce. Il savait aussi que c'était un Gryffondor mais ils ne pouvaient pas le prouver. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Severus attendait déjà quand il amena Harry chez lui car il avait davantage à marcher que Draco qui avait été aux cachots et Severus devait être venu par poudre de cheminette.

Severus s'assit et commença à travailler quand Harry fut dans son lit. Il confirma que Harry avait juste une épaule déboitée. Il remit l'épaule et la mit dans une écharpe avant de faire avaler à Harry un antidouleur et une potion de sommeil, en massant sa gorge car il était toujours inconscient.

Lucius passa une main sur le visage du garçon. « Je déteste quand notre petit est en danger. Nous devons trouver qui lui a fait ça. »

Severus sourit cruellement. « Nous savons qui lui a fait ça mais nous devons trouver un moyen de le prouver. Mais je compte sur une multitude d'amusantes détentions pour ça. »

Habituellement, Luius n'était pas aussi vif que son compagnon sur les détentions et la soustraction de points comme Severus mais en ce moment, il partageait ses sentiments. Ils savaient que les lions n'étaient pas bons et, peut-être, arriveraient-ils à les effrayer. Non pas que Lucius allait donner des détentions sans raison. Mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils lui donneraient assez de raisons.

Harry gémit quand il se réveilla, incapable de donner le moindre sens à ce qui se passait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il s'entrainait sur le terrain de Quidditch et doucement il revint à lui. Il réalisa qu'il y avait eu une sorte de vif à écran de fumée et qu'il avait partiellement foncé dans une tribune de quidditch. La brûlante douleur dans son épaule lui dit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cela. Mais il remarqua que la douleur était réduite et que son bras était dans une écharpe. Il s'attendait à se retrouver à l'infirmerie car il avait assurément été emmené là pour des soins médicaux mais à la place, il se trouvait dans son lit. Enfin, la chambre d'amis dans les appartements de Lucius. Il regarda sa montre et réalisa avec surprise qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner de Mercredi et qu'il était toujours au lit. Il avait manqué deux des trois classes de la journée et à se rythme, il serait en retard pour le troisième. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait fait dormir si longtemps et pourquoi il avait été autorisé à le faire.

Il fut choqué quand, alors qu'il essayait de sortir du lit, il vit qu'il se trouvait en pyjama. Il se demanda qui avait pu l'y mettre. Il se colora d'une inconfortable couleur rouge en pensant que l'un des deux hommes avec lesquels il était sur le point de se marier l'avait vu nu. Il savait à quel point cela sonnait ridicule. Ils l'auraient bientôt en permanence dans leur lit et feraient plus que voir son corps nu mais il se sentait quand même trahi. Il ne se souciait pas que ce soit à des fins médicales. Ils avaient promis de garder leur distance.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Severus. « Nous avons utilisé un sort, Harry. Tes vêtements ont été transformés en pyjama. Aucun de nous n'a touché autre chose que ton bras. »

Harry essaya de calmer sa respiration et de retourner à sa couleur naturelle. « Désolé. Je suppose que j'aurais dû y penser. Pourquoi suis-je ici et qu'est-il arrivé à mes cours ? »

Il essaya de se forcer à ne pas s'éloigner de l'homme quand Severus s'installa sur le lit avec lui. Il se rappela que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait déménagé là. Il était supposé s'autoriser à s'habituer à leur présence et éventuellement à leurs touchers mais il n'aimait toujours pas ça. Lucius, il pouvait supporter mais Severus continuait de l'inquiéter. Il se força à rester sur place et il put au moins voir qu'il avait raison quand Severus ne fit pas de mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui.

Severus lui tendit une bouteille. « Un autre antidouleur. Tu vas être rigide pendant quelques jours. Nous pensions que tu pouvais les utiliser pour dormir. Tu as été excusé pour les cours. »

Harry but la potion mais il recula quand l'homme allait déboutonner sa chemise. « Stop. »

Severus s'arrêta mais lui expliqua. « Je veux juste regarder de plus près ton épaule pour voir comme elle est. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien de plus. Je veux juste t'aider Harry. »

Revenantà sa place, Harry l'autorisa à lui enlever sa chemise. Quand Severus commença à masser son bras avec de la crème, il dut admettre qu'elle était moins raide et que l'antidouleur qu'il avait eu aidait également. Il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, incluant la confirmation de ce que Harry suspectait, qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve de l'auteur. Harry pouvait voir une vive inquiétude dans les yeux de l'homme, ce qui le surprit un peu. Il l'avait vu dans les yeux de Lucius quand il y avait eu la bagarre avec ses anciens camarades de maison ou quand il avait été effrayé, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la remarquait chez Severus. Encore une fois, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il y avait beaucoup d'année communes pour que cela fonctionne.

Severus l'aida avec sa chemise. « Les serpents garderont un œil sur toi. Je veux que tu sois prudent, petit. Nous ne voulons pas te revoir blessé comme ça. »

Harry s'installa contre les oreillers et acquiesça. « J'essaierai. Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé à être attaqué sur le terrain, de plus, Draco aurait pu être blessé aussi. »

Ils avaient parlé de ça et Severus pensait qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance que quelqu'un visait Draco. Harry avait été le seul à faire les essais pour le poste d'attrapeur et même s'ils pensaient que Draco pourrait concourir, ils savaient que Harry était beaucoup plus rapide sur un balai. Mais ça avait été prévu et malheureusement Harry était trop près quand ça avait explosé. Lucius avait pensé à interdire le Quidditch à Harry mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que cela ne ferait rien de plus que faire penser à Harry encore plus qu'avant qu'ils voulaient ruiner sa vie. Ils voulaient juste garder leur petit en sécurité.

« Dors encore un peu et nous te réveillerons pour diner. » Dit Severus d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune réplique et se pencha et posa un baiser long et fermer sur Harry.

_*°*°*°*°_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, désolée de l'attente, ça va un peu mieux donc j'espère pouvoir reprendre un peu de rythme. Encore une fois, il n'est pas encore corrigé, c'est de ma faute, je mets tellement de temps à traduire que pour ne pas vous faire patienter encore plus, je poste tout de suite mais il sera corrigé. Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews =)_

_Le Chapitre 2 de __Am I Beautiful__ sera posté juste après._

_Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont concernés, bonne chance pour les autres._

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**Review ?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Résumé :_** On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, Qu'à-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

**_Auteur :_** SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

**_Traductrice :_** Jud3

**_Beta:_** Cleo McPhee

**_Disclaimer :_** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_

* * *

_**

Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard et réalisa que c'était presque l'heure du dîner. Même s'il avait nié avoir besoin de sommeil, il s'était endormi quelques minutes après que Severus l'ait quitté. Il ne l'admettrait pas devant l'homme mais il se sentait légèrement mieux grâce à ça. Son estomac grognait et il devait avouer qu'il était affamé. Il avait des difficultés à sortir du lit en particulier lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était fermement retenu à celui-ci. Il essayait de sortir tout en se demandant si c'était une sorte de sort de collage quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Lucius apparut.

Il vint à côté de Harry. « Assied-toi, petit. Je vais faire venir le dîner. Si tu veux bien, je te tiendrai compagnie. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis resté au lit toute la journée. Je veux en sortir. Faites le sort ou qu'importe ce que vous avez fait pour me faire sortir de ce lit. »

Lucius soupira, il savait que c'était en partie parce que Harry ne voulait pas rester au lit lorsqu'ils étaient aux alentours Severus lui avait raconté la manière dont Harry avait réagi quand il s'était occupé de son épaule et la façon dont il s'était mis en colère quand il avait remarqué qu'il était en pyjama. Harry était conscient que, dans moins d'un mois, il partagerait leur lit et même plus mais il n'allait pas précipiter la chose. Il savait que c'était également la réaction naturelle d'un adolescent lorsqu'il était confiné au lit. Il agita sa baguette pour laisser sortir Harry mais ne le laissa pas s'habiller.

Il lui tendit une robe. « Tu me laisses t'aider à la mettre et tu viens nous rejoindre comme ça pour le dîner ou je te recolle immédiatement à ce lit. »

Harry savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. « Bien mais je retourne en cours demain. Vous ne me gardez pas au lit. »

Lucius l'aida avec sa robe. « Aucune objection. Mais tu resteras près de tes nouveaux camarades de classe. Nous ne voulons pas que ce qui s'est passé arrive à nouveau. »

Lucius se dirigea avec lui vers le salon, il n'était pas surpris de ne pas recevoir plus d'un argument du jeune homme. Il savait que Harry était choqué par ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était définitivement nouveau pour Harry d'avoir une personne qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Ou tout du moins proche de l'inquiétude. Il avait des amis qui faisaient de leur mieux mais Lucius et Severus, une fois que ce dernier aurait ses hormones sous contrôle, prévoyaient de le lui montrer. Lucius allait se lier avec un adolescent plein d'hormones, pas deux. Les hormones d'un veela, lorsqu'il était proche de son compagnon avant le lien, pouvaient être pires que celles d'un adolescent mais Lucius avait été capable de les garder sous contrôle Severus n'avait même pas essayé de le faire.

Severus leva les yeux avec surprise. « Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que le petit prendrait son dîner au lit s'il retournait en cours. »

Harry s'effondra sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table. « Le petit est dans la pièce et n'aime pas qu'on parle comme s'il n'y était pas. J'ai été au lit toute la journée, merci. »

Il lança un regard à Severus pour garder éloignées les disputes avec le garçon, Severus prit sa place. Harry sembla un peu fâché lorsque Severus lui prit son assiette et commença à couper sa nourriture mais Lucius lui rappela doucement qu'avec son bras en écharpe, il lui était impossible de manier deux couverts. Harry dût admettre que, peut-être, Lucius avait raison et que Severus avait été en fait serviable et il réussit à remercier l'homme. C'était tout de même une lutte pour manger mais il réussit sans trop ressembler à un enfant ayant besoin d'un biberon.

Lucius regarda en direction du canapé. « Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous pour un moment ou es-tu prêt à aller ton lit ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « J'ai dormi toute la journée mais je dois vraiment faire des devoirs. »

Severus secoua la tête. « McGonagall et tes deux autres professeurs compréhensifs du jour t'ont excusé de devoirs. »

Il n'était vraiment pas surpris en considérant, bien sûr, que les deux personnes compréhensives dont il parlait étaient eux. Il les suivit à contrecœur jusqu'au canapé. Harry savait au fond de lui qu'il devait leur donner une chance. Il serait avec eux pendant un an. S'assoir un peu avec eux sur le canapé ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça. Et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'un des deux aurait voulu le voir retourner au lit d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les deux s'assirent à chaque extrémité du canapé mais pas tout à la fin et laissèrent peu d'espace libre. Il éloigna l'idée de s'assoir sur une chaise et s'assit entre eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment une action consciente mais il se retrouva encore une fois plus près de Lucius. Même lorsque son esprit ne pensait pas à ça, son corps semblait juste plus à l'aise et enclin à être près de Lucius.

Lucius sourit. « Tu sais, petit, nous pensions à l'année prochaine. A cause du quidditch nous ne pouvons pas t'emmener à la maison tous les weekends mais peut-être quelques uns, »

Severus sourit. « Tu peux sortir du campus avec ta famille ou, dans notre cas, tes maris. Nous déplacerons tes entrainements du weekend, celui du vendredi ou du dimanche soir de temps en temps. »

Harry n'avait jamais considéré des choses telles que les weekends. Il supposait que Lucius voudrait souvent être au manoir. S'ils déplaçaient un de ses entrainements, ils pourraient partir le vendredi après-midi et être de retour le dimanche après-midi ou partir le samedi matin et revenir le dimanche soir ou même le lundi avant les cours. Il leur était juste reconnaissant de ne pas planifier de lune de miel. Il se demanda s'il allait être obligé d'en avoir une. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'était la tradition veela. Il n'était pas sûr que ce lien soit considéré comme un mariage ou si c'était le deuxième lien. Il n'allait définitivement pas demander.

Pourtant Severus sembla connaitre ses pensées. « Nous t'emmènerons pour une petite lune de miel puisque notre mariage est un vendredi. »

Lucius ajouta. « Pour les sorciers, en octobre, nous serons mariés mais pas liés donc si tu refuses, ce sera comme un divorce. Le second nous soudera pour la vie. »

Cela l'ennuyait de voir à quel point les deux semblaient connaître ses pensées. Pendant un instant il se demanda si Severus utilisait l'occlumencie mais Lucius les connaissait également et il n'était pas certain que son second compagnon ait pu le faire. Il savait qu'il était injuste avec eux. Il ne devrait pas les accuser de lire dans son esprit sans sa permission.

Lucius prit sa main. « Nous pouvons sentir tes émotions, petit. Quand nous serons liés, et tu as un peu de temps, tu seras capable de sentir un peu les nôtres lorsque nous serons aussi proches que maintenant. »

* * *

Vendredi, Severus était heureux pour le weekend. Les gryffondors l'avaient eut. Il semblait qu'ils jouaient bien la comédie juste pour éviter qu'il se mette à hurler. Lucius n'avait pas réussi à les attraper pour quoique ce soit. Lucius les avait plus en classe puisque Severus avait seulement Hermione qui avait passé six années de potions avec lui. Mais dans la Grande Salle non plus. Il ne les avait jamais vus se tenir aussi bien en six ans et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu leur donner une retenue ou leur prendre des points. Il était juste heureux que son jeune compagnon guérisse bien et qu'il puisse enlever l'écharpe dimanche. Draco et Harry s'étaient débrouillés pour finir une potion parfaite avant le reste de la classe, avec un travail de créativité assigné à Draco et une utilisation de choses telles que des sabots. Harry était définitivement plus en sécurité quand il avait deux bras valides pour travailler qu'un seul.

Il se dirigeait vers la grande salle quand il repéra Ron et, bien que ce n'était pas vers son compagnon qu'il se dirigeait, ce n'était pas mieux. Il était plus que conscient que les petits frères Crivey tenaient avec Neville et Katie pour la défense de Harry. C'était le plus jeune des frères Crivey, Dennis, qui était pire que Neville dans sa classe.

Ron le poussa de son chemin en le prenant par le dos du col et Severus pensa qu'il ne devait pas se faire voir. « Toi, petit rat criant. Essais de me battre aux essais. »

Dennis essaya de rester fort. « Toutes les places sont prises. Katie l'a dit. Je suis désolé qu'elle m'ait choisi. Elle pensait que j'étais un meilleur attrapeur. »

Ron lui désigna du doigt la salle de bain. « Peut-être pourrions-nous nettoyer à grande eau ta petite tête pour la faire rétrécir. D'abord tu sors avec le serpent et maintenant ça. »

Severus ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Ron était assez stupide pour faire ça. Oh beaucoup d'élèves mettaient la tête des autres dans la cuvette des toilettes mais ils ne les menaçaient pas de le faire en plein milieu du hall. Ils avaient habituellement l'intelligence de faire ça dans l'intimité de la salle de bain. Mince, Severus l'avait fait lorsqu'il était élève. Il l'avait même regardé faire quand ses serpents le faisaient à chaque fois qu'on les provoquait et il ne les avait pas pris la main dans le sac. Il savait que c'était un moyen d'éviter de se retrouver dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus fou comme un duel sorcier, ce qui arrivait de temps en temps.

Severus s'approcha. « Que pensez-vous que vous êtes en train de faire, Mr. Weasley ? Lâchez Mr. Crivey. Vous et Mr. Thomas serez en retenue toute la semaine prochaine. »

Ronald le regarda avec insistance. « Nous avions juste une simple petite discussion professeur, demandez à Dennis. Je lui donnais juste des conseils pour le quidditch. »

Il ne demanda pas à l'enfant car il savait que par peur des représailles, Dennis allait nier. « Je vous ai entendus. Et je promets que vous y penserez à deux fois avant de menacer de plus jeunes enfants. »

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait vivement, il pensa à toutes ces petites corvées qu'il pourrait inventer pour eux. Il savait que Ron était le meneur de l'attaque de Harry. Il semblait être le meneur de toutes les folles activités des lions. Si quelqu'un était l'inventeur des plans, comme par exemple celui du vif d'or, il pensait que Miss Granger était impliquée puisque Ron avait de sérieuses lacunes pour faire des plans mais Ron était définitivement le principal investigateur et il allait s'amuser en trouvant des moyens pour faire repenser au garçon toute autre action contre Harry. Nettoyer les chaudrons n'était assez pour aucun des deux dans la situation actuelle.

* * *

_Bonjour, désolée du retard j'ai eu un énorme blocage à un endroit du chapitre (je pense qu'on voit où, c'est le moment où la traduction n'es pas très claire ...) _

_Merci à tous pour vos review, ça me motive et j'en ai besoin ^^  
_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, le chapitre 11 est traduit à la moitié =)_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**Review ?**_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Résumé :_** On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, Qu'à-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

**_Auteur :_** SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

**_Traductrice :_** Jud3

_**Beta: **_Cleo McPhee

**_Disclaimer :_** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Samedi matin, tôt, Severus attendait Ron et Dean pour la première retenue de la semaine. Pour le weekend, il les avait prévues agréables et longues. Il avait envoyé un mot à Molly pour lui parler de la conduite atroce de son fils. Elle n'avait pas envoyé une de ses habituelles beuglantes mais il avait le pressentiment qu'elle allait attendre le lundi matin, quand toute l'école serait réveillée pour l'entendre. Les beuglantes de Molly étaient aussi méchantes que celles du père de Lucius. Il savait que Molly ainsi que les jumeaux et Charlie avaient tous envoyé un mot à Harry pour lui affirmer leur soutien. Il supposait que c'était dû à l'action rapide de Katie et Fred. S'il ne se trompait pas, Charlie sortait avec un vieux camarade de quidditch de Harry, il supposait que c'était Olivier puisqu'il avait l'impression que les jumeaux sortaient avec les poursuiveuses. Il secoua la tête en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait soudain de l'intérêt ou des connaissances sur les têtes rousses. Son petit compagnon semblait déteindre sur lui.

Ron et Dean avaient apparemment décidé de l'agacer encore plus en se montrant cinq minutes plus tard que ce qu'il leur avait dit. Il avait prévu de les garder seulement jusqu'au déjeuner mais il décida qu'il les garderait jusqu'au diner.

Il examina les garçons. « Pour votre arrivée tardive, vous reviendrez après le déjeuner et si vous êtes encore en retard après le déjeuner, demain, vous devrez encore rester toute la journée. »

Ron semblait prêt à dire quelque chose mais Dean lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et demanda. « Où sont les chaudrons que vous avez besoin de nettoyer, monsieur ? »

Il retint un commentaire à propos de l'impolitesse du commentaire et du fait qu'ils ne se soient pas excusés du retard. Il n'avait pas prévu de perdre plus de son weekend que ce qu'il devait. Il devait diner avec ses compagnons ce soir et il n'avait définitivement pas l'intention de manquer ce dîner et de passer la soirée à regarder ces deux petits fous. À la fin de la semaine de détention, il allait s'assurer que ces morveux y penseraient à deux fois avant de poser une main ou quoique ce soit d'autre sur son petit.

Il fit signe aux garçons de le suivre. « Malheureusement pour vous les garçons, j'ai des elfes qui ont nettoyé mes chaudrons avant que je sache que j'avais une retenue. »

Ron simula un gémissement. « Je suis tellement déçu. Je veux dire, qui ne voudrait pas passer son samedi à travailler au nettoyage de chaudrons ? »

Severus se tourna vers lui. « Vous changerez d'avis quand vous saurez ce que j'ai à l'esprit pour votre travail du weekend à tous les deux. Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

Il les mena plus profondément dans l'école. Peu d'étudiants réalisaient que les cachots utilisés n'étaient pas les vrais ou, tout du moins, les plus profonds. La seule partie utilisée par l'école était la partie inférieure occupée par la cuisine et la buanderie. La partie où ils étaient était la partie où on avait fait rentrer le troll et c'était humide et vraiment pire que la chambre des secrets puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été entretenue. C'était un mélange de vieilles cellules et d'un aqueduc menant à une source souterraine qui avait des portails aux barrières puissantes aussi fortes que celles autour de l'école. La seule raison pour laquelle le Troll était entré était parce que Quirell avait ouvert les barrières pour le laisser entrer.

Ron regarda autour avec un frisson, se souvenant de la Chambre. « Que faisons nous aussi bas ? »

Severus sourit. « Vous apprendrez à bien connaitre cet endroit avant la semaine prochaine. C'est la source de beaucoup d'ingrédients que j'utilise pour les potions. »

Bien que cela soit vrai, il ne les avait jamais ramassés. Il allait toujours chez l'apothicaire. À vrai dire, il n'était jamais descendu ici pour les récolter. Cela n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il aimait faire. Et comme l'école payait toutes les fournitures pour ses potions, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de les récolter lui-même, tout du moins depuis qu'il était devenu professeur. Mais c'était une bonne manière de les faire repenser à deux fois sur la manière dont ils avaient traité non seulement Harry mais aussi Dennis.

Il leur tendit un seau et leur désigna du doigt les anciennes cellules. « Il y a des champignons qui ont poussé là à cause du sang et dont j'ai besoin pour un antidouleur. »

Dean regarda dans la pièce et contempla les champignons. « Ils sont visqueux et dégoutants. Vous devez au moins nous donner des gants. »

Il y réfléchit un moment et leur créa des gants en plumes roses pailletées. « Maintenant allez-y et assurez-vous de ne pas serrer trop fort ou vous empesterez pendant une semaine. »

Les champignons avaient une agréable petite odeur que les élèves moldus avaient comparé par le passé au fait d'être aspergé par un putois. Ils utilisaient les champignons pendant le dernier trimestre de la septième année en cours de potion et lorsqu'ils étaient morts, ils ne sentaient même pas la moitié de leur odeur habituelle. Si les deux élèves sentaient comme les champignons morts et hachés, ils sentiraient comme une douzaine et il était sûr que leurs camarades donneraient aux deux garçons un lit de camp loin d'eux. Il s'installa avec un livre après s'être lancé un sort pour qu'il reste propre et il savait qu'il allait aimer ça. Il leur avait donné trop de crédit en pensant qu'ils pourraient probablement rester après le déjeuner sans qu'ils ne soient trop dégoutés, alors ils avaient fait quelque chose d'idiot et avaient fait éclater un des champignons après seulement trois heures. Il les avait laissé aller chez Poppy pour un quelconque soin avec une potion mais il les avait fait revenir juste après le déjeuner. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour diner, il n'avait encore jamais autant aimé une retenue.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le sofa après le dîner, comme d'habitude, Harry plus proche de Lucius et plus loin de lui, Lucius ne pouvait se retenir de rire. Il vit un petit sourire traverser le visage de Harry quand il entendit ce que Severus avait fait à ses deux bourreaux.

Severus passa gentiment une main sur le visage de Harry. « Ils apprendront avant la fin de la semaine ce qu'ils méritent quand ils s'en prennent à notre compagnon bien-aimé. »

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le weekend suivant, Hermione et les autres lions étaient assis dans leur salle commune. Enfin, ils ne considéraient plus les traitres comme étant des lions. Hermione savait que son petit-ami était sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il avait été remplacé dans l'équipe de quidditch par Dennis et Collin avait été choisi comme attrapeur à la place de Ginny. Ginny était toujours poursuiveuse mais elle était tellement sûre qu'elle serait attrapeuse. Sans mentionner les retenues et la beuglante que Ron avait reçue de sa mère, ainsi que les très agréables lettres venant de la plupart de ses frères ainés dont les jumeaux bien qu'il n'y avait pas eu de farce cette fois à l'intérieur. Elle était toujours partante pour s'amuser mais Hermione pensait qu'ils devaient être plus intelligents cette fois. Et ils n'avaient pas été pris à cause de leur petite farce sur le terrain.

Hermione regarda les autres. « Je dis juste que nous devons nous faire oublier pendant un moment. Laissons le petit serpent penser qu'il est sain et sauf. Vous savez que le fou croira que nous avons des regrets. »

Les autres acquiescèrent aussitôt. Severus et Lucius étaient sûrs de garder un œil sur eux. Ils s'attendaient à ce que les Gryffondors fassent quelque chose à Harry. Et les serpents n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux. Ils le laisseraient jouer en sécurité, tout en continuant de le narguer lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de s'amuser, mais ils se feraient oublier jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente en sécurité.

Ron regarda les autres. « Le petit traitre apprendra bientôt à quoi devrait s'attendre un mari de mangemort. Il les suppliera de le laisser abandonner l'école. »

* * *

_Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu =) Merci encore pour vos reviews. Merci également aux 104 personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte et aux 50 personnes qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris. La suite est traduite à moitié, celle de **Am I Beautiful** également. J'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour traduire à cause des cours, je pense que vous aurez tous remarqué qu'à l'approche de la fin de l'année scolaire tous les profs se rendent compte qu'ils sont bien loin de la fin du programme, qu'ils n'ont pas assez de notes et que donc ils nous surchargent de devoirs ^^ _

**EDIT: il est 20h25, je viens de finir la traduction du prochain chapitre de Am I Beautiful** (3523 mots) **donc à demain voire lundi pour la suite ****=)**

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**Reviews ?**  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Beta :**_ Cleo McPhee

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 12 :**

C'était la soirée qui précédait le lien. Lucius et Severus regardaient leur petit compagnon qui se tortillait sur sa chaise à côté du feu. Ils savaient qu'il était encore terrorisé. Ils lui avaient expliqué que cela allait juste être une petite cérémonie suivie seulement par eux, Draco ainsi que ses parrains. Severus avait demandé à Remus d'être son témoin, Sirius et Draco le seraient pour les deux autres et Dumbledore présiderait la cérémonie. Ils avaient promis que si Harry choisissait de continuer et de faire le second lien qui rendrait le mariage officiel et les uniraient pour l'éternité, ils lui donneraient alors le mariage qu'il méritait. Ils avaient pris Harry avec eux pendant quelques nuits pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise. Demain, il partagerait leur lit pour la première fois et ils savaient que c'était la raison pour laquelle Harry était si pâle.

Severus avait ordonné aux elfes d'installer les affaires de ses compagnons dans sa chambre et ses appartements même s'ils allaient partir pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait fait quelques arrangements pour que la deuxième chambre soit transformée en un petit bureau pour Harry. Il avait fait de son mieux pour que son jeune compagnon se sente plus à l'aise avec lui, et pas seulement physiquement.

Severus se ressaisit et s'assit devant la cheminée. « Je sais, petit, que ce qui va se passer demain est un peu effrayant, mais rappelle toi que nous avons promis d'être doux avec toi. »

Lucius s'assit sur la table. « Je sais que ce ne sont ni le mariage ni les compagnons de tes rêves mais si, après que nous soyons liés, tu veux rester, nous te promettons un mariage de rêve l'année prochaine. »

Ils savaient qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il veuille être avec eux. Et il y avait une chance pour qu'il résiste au lien. Mais ils étaient vraiment convaincus que quand leur petit serait lié à eux et qu'il aurait arrêté de combattre le lien, il en viendrait à vouloir être avec eux et à choisir de rester avec eux. Enfin, ils l'espéraient. Severus et Lucius pouvaient rester liés l'un à l'autre mais ils ne seraient jamais capables d'avoir des enfants ou de se sentir entier sans Harry. Ils espéraient désespérément pouvoir lui montrer qu'ils l'aimaient.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Lucius expliqua. « Draco et les serpents vont te prendre pour la nuit. Parmi tes amis, seulement Draco viendra te chercher ici. »

Harry se leva et autorisa à contre cœur Severus à l'attirer à lui dans un tendre baiser avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la porte. « Je suppose que ce sera sympa. »

Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas vraiment blessé du fait que sa famille et ses amis ne seraient pas là. Si cela avait été le lien final, il l'aurait été. Ils avaient le sentiment qu'il continuait à imaginer un mariage magnifique lorsqu'il serait libéré d'eux. Ils en avaient eut la confirmation lorsqu'ils avaient dit à Harry qu'ils lui donneraient un mariage de rêve s'il acceptait dans un an. Ils le regardèrent partir avec Draco pour la soirée. Ils étaient reconnaissants aux Serpentards pour la façon dont ils l'avaient adopté. Il n'y avait pas eu de sérieuses attaques des Gryffondors depuis les retenues que Severus avait données à Ron et Dean. Ils espéraient que c'était bon signe mais ils n'en étaient pas certains.

Lucius attira Severus vers lui. « Tu as été tellement bon avec lui bien que c'est un peu tard. Je sais qu'il est encore effrayé mais tu as définitivement facilité les choses pour lui, Sev'. »

Severus l'embrassa. « Je vous aime tous les deux, Luc', et tu avais raison, tu vas te marier avec seulement un ado plein d'hormones. De plus, demain nous l'aurons dans nos bras. »

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit. « Je sais. J'imagine son adorable petit corps autant que toi. Ne penses que parce que je ne suis pas aussi hormonal que je ne suis pas aussi anxieux. »

Tirant Lucius sur le lit, Severus le poussa contre le lit. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre ce corps petit et dur. De sombrer en lui. Ils seraient doux comme ils le lui avaient promis. Ils voulaient que leur petit apprécie sa première fois. Ils montreraient à leur petit qu'ils l'aimaient et il voudrait être avec eux pendant plus d'un an.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco donna à Harry une tape dans le dos alors qu'ils se dirigeaient non pas vers la salle commune de Serpentard mais vers la salle sur demande. Il n'était toujours pas sûr d'apprécier ça, le fait d'avoir Harry pour beau-père, mais ils étaient devenus de bons amis. Et au moins, cela semblait rendre heureux son père ainsi que son parrain. Il pouvait faire avec ça. Il ne savait pas si Harry allait accepter le second lien. Son père lui avait longtemps expliqué ce qu'étaient les veelas, en particulier lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il allait se marier avec deux personnes. Même pour les veelas ce n'était pas commun. Cela prendrait un peu de temps avant qu'ils le fassent et que Harry soit enceint.

Draco sourit alors qu'ils atteignaient le hall. « Désolé, ce ne sera pas un fantastique enterrement de vie de garçon mais si tu en refais un l'année prochaine, tu seras au moins en âge de boire. »

Harry pâlit un peu et secoua la tête. « Ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un vrai mariage. Enfin, c'est seulement pour un an et … »

Coupant court aux paroles décousues de son ami, Draco lui assura qu'il comprenait et que les autres serpents aussi. Ils avaient une surprise pour Harry. Quelques-uns des plus vieux frères de Harry, ses vieux camarades de quidditch ainsi que Katie et Neville étaient présents. Il vit la surprise sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il repéra les jumeaux et Charlie, ainsi que les autres invités surprises et il sût que, au moins pour quelques heures, cela éclairerait sa journée.

Charlie l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer. « Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas venir à la cérémonie que nous allions manquer ça. Nous serons là l'année prochaine si tu choisis de le faire. »

Fred l'enlaça. « Tu sais, si notre frère et notre sœur te causent encore des ennuis, tu nous le dis et nous les remettrons sur le droit chemin. Les 'Big Brothers' surveillent toujours tes arrières. »

Bien que Harry soit toujours terrifié à cause du mariage du lendemain, il devait admettre que, pendant au moins quelques heures, ses amis avaient chassé de son esprit ce qui allait arriver et il était reconnaissant à ses frères et à ses camarades de quidditch d'être venus. Ses parrains n'étaient pas venus puisqu'ils seraient là lors du mariage. Harry but sa bière au beure et mangea sa nourriture sous la demande de ses frères, et pendant un instant, imagina qu'il assistait à une fête de quidditch et non à son enterrement de vie de garçon.

Sa bonne humeur disparut lorsqu'en se dirigeant vers les cachots ils foncèrent dans ses anciens amis. Ron le lorgna « tu dois être excité pour demain. »

Et quand Harry essaya de passer, Dean l'interpela. « Ouais, tu vas monter deux bites de mangemorts. Ou peut-être l'as-tu déjà fait. Quel pédé, une, ce n'était pas assez. »

Draco voyait que Harry était de plus en plus en colère, et de plus en plus rouge et il leur lança un regard. « Ignores-les. Ils sont juste jaloux parce que même Fang ne les baiserait pas. »

Habituellement ce commentaire aurait fait rire Harry mais le mariage imminent lui revint après quelques heures d'oublie. Il passa sa dernière nuit en temps que célibataire à dormir dans un énorme lit installé dans les appartements de préfet de Draco. Harry dormit peu cette nuit-là. Même s'il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise grâce aux baisers de Severus, il restait choqué à l'idée que des hommes le prennent au lit. Il était reconnaissant pour le mois qu'ils lui avaient donné mais il avait toujours su que ce ne serait pas assez de temps pour que ce soit plus facile pour lui. Ses rêves étaient empoisonnés par l'idée que des hommes le touchent et il ne pouvait pas oublier ça.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si quelqu'un qui a les compétences nécessaires serait intéressé pour devenir ma 2ème beta-reader pour corriger une deuxième fois les chapitres qu'il/elle me laisse une review ou m'envoie un mail =)_

_Si vous avez aussi des fic' que vous adorez, soyez gentils et laissez moi les adresses, je suis en manque de lecture ^^ _

_La prochain chapitre est traduit donc il sera publié le weekend prochain, je m'attaque au 14eme cet après-midi ! Et attention, c'est la lune de miel ! ^^ _

_**EDIT à 16h02 : Je viens de finir la traduction du chapitre 14 =)**_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, signées ou non signées =)_

_Bise_

_Jud3 _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, Qu'à-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

Harry tremblait pendant que ses parrains l'aidaient à s'habiller. Ils lui avaient donné de magnifiques boutons de manchettes, un lion pour eux et ses parents et un serpent pour lui et ses compagnons. Lucius lui avait fourni un magnifique ensemble de robes vertes foncées. Lui et Draco avaient été excusés de leurs cours de l'après-midi puisqu'il devait se lier juste après le déjeuner dans le bureau du directeur puis lui et ses compagnons partaient pour le week-end. Lucius avait promis qu'ils feraient un vrai voyage à Noël mais Harry ne voulait même pas de celui-là. Il n'avait pas voulu de lune de miel mais il se rappela que les hommes allaient le prendre qu'ils soient ici ou à l'endroit que Lucius avait choisi. Il admit à contre cœur que ce serait peut-être plus facile comme ça. Il s'était promis à lui-même qu'il allait donner une chance aux hommes. Lucius avait toujours été tellement doux avec lui et Severus avait essayé pendant ces dernières semaines. Il n'avait pas été juste avec eux. Il doutait que cela continue encore toute l'année mais il allait essayer de faire au mieux pour tout le monde.

Remus embrassa son filleul sur son crâne. « Tu sais que nous t'aimons et que nous sommes ici pour toi. Ils prendront soin de toi, Harry. Donnes-toi juste une chance de te soucier d'eux. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Et tu sais, en temps que garçon d'honneur, je peux les rappeler à l'ordre s'ils te blessent, c'est mon travail de témoin et de parrain. Du moins ça l'est encore pour un an. »

Remus lança un regard à son compagnon qui se rappela qu'ils essayaient de tout faire pour que Harry se sente mieux et qu'il soit plus à l'aise avec ça, ce qui le fit taire. Il savait que rappeler encore une fois à Harry que c'était seulement pour un an ne l'aiderait pas à s'habituer au mariage. Ou lui dire qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de Sirius. Le témoin avait le droit de défendre la personne qu'il soutenait pendant la cérémonie mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'aller au mariage avec encore plus de doutes concernant les hommes. C'était beaucoup plus qu'un mariage pour les sorciers car tous les mariages n'étaient pas des liens. Le lien ne serait pas fermé pendant un an et pourrait être brisé.

Harry prit une profonde respiration alors qu'il se laissait conduire dans le bureau. Il avait accepté d'avoir Sirius comme témoin car ils voulaient une petite cérémonie et qu'il voulait ses deux parrains. Severus n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proches à part Lucius et Draco. Lui et Remus avait, à un certain moment, été comme des frères et il avait donc demandé à son vieil ami, surtout qu'il savait que cela signifiait beaucoup pour Harry qu'il soit là également.

Lucius prit doucement la main de Harry pendant que Severus faisait de même. « Es-tu prêt, petit ? »

Harry acquiesça. « J'ai juré il y a un moi que je me marierais avec vous ce soir. Je ne briserai pas la promesse que je vous ai faite à tous les deux. »

Bien que cela ne soit pas la déclaration d'amour à laquelle on s'attendrait lors d'un mariage, elle fut acceptée. La cérémonie du lien des veelas était une cérémonie très différente de celle des sorciers même si Harry n'en avait jamais vu aucune. Le lien se faisait dans le sang en un an, leur anneau était formé par le mélange de leur sang et de leur magie. C'était un mélange qui ne pouvait être brisé et qui permettait les compagnons veelas d'engendrer un enfant. Lucius avait été capable de concevoir un enfant avec Narcissa et Sev aurait pu en avoir un avec une autre femme mais aucun de leur corps ne pouvait former un utérus pour porter un enfant avant qu'ils ne soient liés. C'était la nature de leur magie. Ils ne devraient pas utiliser de contraception avec Harry jusqu'à tant que Harry fasse le second lien.

Lorsque Dumbledore effectua une ancienne bénédiction celtique, leurs mains furent liées par une étrange corde en or et donc ils étaient main dans la main avec chacun de leurs compagnons. La corde pouvait être coupée et brisée. Elle symbolisait le fait que ce lien n'était pas irréversible comme l'était le second, ou celui des sorciers ils étaient liés.

Albus parla. « Lucius, Severus et Harry, êtes-vous venus ici pour engager votre corps et votre cœur dans un lien en temps que compagnons veelas sous les lois sacrées ? »

Les trois hommes répondirent en une seule voix. « Oui. »

Albus continua. « Vivrez-vous ensemble, partageant les peines et les joies, les rires et les larmes de chacun ? Vous aiderez-vous les uns les autres à porter les fardeaux et à célébrer les victoires ? »

« Nous le ferons. »

Albus effectua un dernier ancien rituel en versant le vin contenu dans une vieille bouteille provenant de la terre des veelas dans un verre qui fut pressé contre la bouche de chaque homme après qu'il ait dit les noms de ses deux compagnons. Harry sentit des picotements à l'intérieur de lui et à son doigt apparut une simple bande de platine qui portait, il le réalisa plus tard, les noms de ses deux compagnons. Ils auraient deux anneaux, un formé à partir de leur vœux dès à présent et un formé par le mélange de leur sang l'année suivante.

Albus se tourna vers les témoins. « Si vous êtes d'accord pour vous tenir en temps que témoin et défendeur de cette union, avancez et coupez les liens pour montrer qu'ils sont maintenant à l'intérieur. »

Draco, Remus et Sirius s'avancèrent tous, coupèrent les cordes magiques et dire la traditionnelle phrase. « Nous témoignons que le lien entre ces hommes est en eux. »

La cérémonie finit comme aurait fini un mariage normal, par le baiser des mariés. Harry sentit son cœur battre et presque les respirations de ses compagnons et compris pourquoi, peut-être, ils avaient été attirés par lui. Physiquement, il fut attiré dans un tendre baiser de Severus. Ils devaient partir pour leur lune de miel mais ils acceptèrent les accolades et les félicitations des témoins. Harry était un peu surpris puisqu'il en reçu même de Draco.

Remus fut le dernier à l'enlacer avant qu'il ne parte avec ses maris. « Souviens-toi Harry, donne une chance à ce mariage. Ils t'aiment. Et je sais qu'ils prendront soin de toi. »

Harry qui n'avait jamais trouvé de transport magique qu'il pouvait supporter à part le balais, la poudre de cheminette et le transplanage lui causant des nausées, fut reconnaissant aux bras de ses compagnons quand, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent après avoir pris le portoloin, il trébucha. Ce furent les bras de Lucius qui lui permirent de rester sur ses pieds. Severus s'en serait fait un honneur mais il avait ses mains sur le portoloin et le mettait dans sa poche.

Severus l'attira à lui dans un tendre baiser. « Ouvre les yeux, mon amour. Regardes où nous t'avons emmené pour notre premier weekend en temps que maris. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'ils étaient à Paris. « C'est magnifique. »

Lucius l'attira plus près. « Nous irons à un endroit plus exotique après Noël mais pour un weekend, nous avons pensé que cet endroit était un endroit assez romantique pour nous. »

Il n'était jamais sorti du Royaume-Uni. Enfin, à part Surry et Londres, il n'y avait été que pour l'école. Il savait que Paris était considéré comme une des villes les plus romantiques du monde et même si c'était assez proche de Londres, il devait admettre que cette ville semblait être un lieu agréable. Il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers un hôtel et qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'arrière d'une voiture moldue pour faire un tour des lieux touristiques de la ville et même s'arrêter pour visiter Notre Dame. Ils finirent avec un dîner en haut de la Tour Eiffel et Harry dût admettre qu'un dîner aux chandelles avec de la musique jouée par magie était une douce attention.

Lucius vit sa surprise. « Nous voulions faire ça bien, incluant un dîner de mariage, pour toi. Nous nous dirigerons vers l'hôtel lorsque nous aurons fini, petit. »

Harry se rappela qu'il essayait de donner une chance à tout ça et il savait que le dîner signifiait beaucoup pour lui. « Merci. »

À être là en ayant un dîner aux chandelles et en regardant la beauté de la ville en dessous de lui, Harry pouvait presque imaginer qu'il était amoureux des deux hommes. Il avait remarqué qu'il pouvait continuer à entendre leur cœur battre et quand il ferma les yeux, il sût qu'ils étaient plus près de lui. Il y avait une conscience nette de leur position depuis le lien. Ils lui avaient dit que cela pouvait arriver et qu'avec un peu de temps et d'attentions cela s'accentuerait. C'était pourquoi ils étaient sûrs qu'il accepterait le second lien. Il commencerait à se sentir attiré par eux et, après un an, il ne voudrait plus être libéré d'eux. Une part de lui espérait vraiment qu'il le voudrait. Il les avait entendu parler lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'il était endormi dans la pièce d'à côté et il savait qu'ils avaient voulu des enfants et se marier pendant si longtemps. Cela l'ennuyait de savoir que ces rêves avaient été brisés simplement à cause de lui.

Après le dîner, ils transplanèrent cette fois dans un magnifique hôtel historique et Harry ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il sût qu'ils avaient réservé la suite pour lune de miel. C'était une magnifique suite faite dans un style Reine Anne. Il fut ébranlé lorsqu'il vit le lit.

Lucius l'attira vers lui et commença doucement à déboutonner sa chemise. « Nous te promettons d'être doux, petit. Nous sommes tes maris et nous ne te blesserons jamais. »

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, Merci aux dix personnes qui ont laissé une review, c'est grâce à vous que je trouve le courage de traduire ! Bon weekend et bonne semaine à tous, je vous dis à samedi prochain !_

_Bise_

_Jud3 _

_**Reviews ?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Beta : **_ Cleo McPhee

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 14 :**

Harry essaya de rester immobile pendant que Lucius retirait son haut et il pouvait voir un Severus totalement nu derrière Lucius et qui l'aidait à enlever le sien. Ils avaient promis qu'ils seraient doux. Ils voulaient coucher avec lui mais ils savaient qu'il était vierge et ils comprenaient à quel point il était effrayé et secoué. Un flash surgit de sa mémoire mais il le renvoya mentalement. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Ces hommes l'aimaient. Ils voulaient prendre soin de lui. Même dans les yeux de Severus il n'avait plus vu le désir depuis longtemps. Il sentit Severus quelque part derrière lui. Il savait qu'aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment. Il était sûr qu'ils pensaient simplement que c'était sa crainte naturelle. Il fit taire le souvenir et s'autorisa à se calmer dans leurs bras.

La bouche de Lucius vint contre la sienne, pas pour le doux et caressant baiser d'auparavant mais pour un baiser dévorant et sans compassion, Harry écarta ses lèvres pour autoriser la langue invasive à entrer. Il sentait Severus juste derrière lui. Il sentit la seconde paire de lèvres embrasser sa nuque puis laisser une trainé de baisers le long de sa nuque et de ses épaules. Harry se sentait plus léger alors que chaque homme prenait chacun un de ses globes d'oreille et commençait à tirer doucement. Un gémissement fut obtenu. Il remarqua à peine son pantalon et son boxer tomber sur le sol et ceux des deux hommes aussi.

Lucius l'attira sur le lit et le caressa doucement. « Es-tu prêt pour ça, mon amour ? »

Harry tremblait avec ses souvenirs et savait que cela ferait mal au début. Il ne fuirait pas. « Oui .»

Severus avait prit sa baguette et jeté un sort de lubrification mais il se baissa et embrassa tendrement Harry sur les lèvres, assurant son beau et jeune mari qu'il serait doux. Les lèvres de Lucius remplacèrent les siennes et essayèrent de distraire Harry pendant que Severus le soulevait doucement pour entrer. Harry sanglota de douleur lorsqu'il sentit un doigt en lui mais Lucius continua de le distraire. Les doigts étaient arrivés aux tétons de Harry et il commença doucement à les frotter pendant que sa bouche quittait celle de Harry, et continuait son attaque sur son torse. Harry soupira de plaisir et non à cause de la douleur précédente, quand Lucius enfonça ses dents dans un de ses fins tétons roses. Harry était perdu sous la bouche de Lucius et la main de son plus vieux compagnon était arrivée à son érection et la caressa d'abord doucement puis prit un peu de vitesse, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Severus avait remplacé ses doigts par son érection et qu'il avait commencé à faire des mouvements de vas et viens.

La langue de Lucius entrait et sortait de son nombril pendant que Harry haletait et serrait avec force les draps sous lui. Lucius savait à quel point son petit compagnon était près de son premier orgasme et il taquina un peu plus la jeune érection avec plaisir. Sa langue passa rapidement sur celle-ci, rappelant ainsi à Harry que ses compagnons étaient plus serpentard que ce que lui n'était maintenant. Il pouvait presque sentir Harry supplier pour une libération, Severus heurta sa prostate encore et encore.

Lucius leva les yeux vers Harry. « Voudrais-tu quelque chose mon petit serpent ? Voudrais tu que je t'aide à te délivrer ? »

Harry siffla pratiquement. « Oui. »

Lucius était simplement content de rendre service et prit la fine érection dans sa bouche et cela ne prit pas longtemps à Harry pour jouir dans celle-ci et il put voir Severus atteindre la jouissance en même temps. Pendant que Severus se retirait, Lucius nettoya doucement le fin pénis. Severus se laissa glisser sur le lit près de Harry et réclama sa bouche avec la sienne. Il avait été tellement anxieux au sujet de ce moment, il avait gardé ses hormones sous contrôle mais il le voulait. Il ne voulait pas juste baiser Harry comme l'enfant en avait eu peur et comme il les en avait accusés au début. Il voulait explorer et apprécier chaque centimètre de ce beau et fin corps. Il avait remarqué la manière dont Harry avait réagi lorsqu'ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur ses délicats globes d'oreille et il commença sont attaque là. Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent alors qu'il laissait sa tête tomber en arrière, son corps récupérait encore de l'attaque. Il était tellement perdu par la trainé de baisers sur son torse par Severus qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Lucius avait pris la place de Severus à son entrée et qu'il commençait à bouger à l'intérieur de lui.

Severus constata une première protestation quand il prit une des mains de Harry qui était sur le matelas pour la placer doucement sur son érection. Il voulait encourager Harry à explorer s'il le voulait mais Harry sursauta brusquement comme un cheval effrayé et Severus s'inquiéta. Mais pour ce soir-là, il caressa doucement la tête de Harry et lui murmura que c'était d'accord. Il ne demanderait pas à Harry d'essayer quelque chose à laquelle il n'était pas prêt. Harry se relaxa sous ses doux baisers et ses mots, il le savait. Severus n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Lucius, bien qu'il soit occupé, avait remarqué la réaction de Harry et ils devraient en trouver la raison. Mais pas ce soir-là.

Harry trembla un moment quand encore plus de souvenirs le frappèrent mais les douces caresses et les mots de Severus calmèrent ses nerfs et quand Severus commença à s'occuper et qu'il put finalement revenir suffisamment à lui pour remarquer que Lucius était à l'intérieur de lui et, comme Severus auparavant, frappait sa prostate il s'y perdit encore. Il vint dans un second orgasme incroyable mais, cette fois, quand ils furent tous les trois nettoyés, Lucius et Severus prirent place de chaque côté de lui. Ils savaient qu'il était épuisé.

Lucius l'attira doucement dans une position cuillère et l'embrassa sur la nuque. « Tu vois, petit, nous t'avions promis d'être doux. Ce n'était pas si mal, non? »

Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés alors qu'il redescendait toujours de son nuage et Severus pouvait le voir alors qu'il l'enlaçait par devant et il acquiesça. « Non. »

Severus sourit et embrassa ses paupières fermées. « Nous aurons beaucoup d'autres moments ce weekend pour l'exploration à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de ce lit. Mais pour ce soir, tu as besoin de repos. »

Bien que Harry puisse sentir désormais une attirance physique envers Severus, Il se sentait naturellement toujours plus attiré par Lucius. Harry se pelotonna dans l'étreinte de Lucius, inconsciemment mais il admettait qu'il se sentait incroyablement en sureté et réchauffé lorsqu'il était là. Lucius échangea un sourire avec Severus qui tenait aussi Harry dans ses bras mais par devant. Ils étaient tous exténués avec le mariage et le reste, et les hommes auraient pu continuer toute la nuit, même s'ils étaient fatigués, mais leur petit avait besoin d'une pause.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lucius regardait Harry dormir et échangea un regard avec Severus au dessus de la forme endormi. Il savait qu'ils pensaient tous deux la même chose. Ils avaient tous les deux non seulement vu Harry s'écarter brusquement du toucher de Severus mais aussi la peur dans ses yeux. Il avait été secoué et effrayé quand ils l'avaient mené au lit mais il ne s'était pas échappé. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le fait qu'on lui demande de toucher Severus qui l'avait effrayé. Ils se demandaient si c'étaient des souvenirs qui lui avaient fait peur. Ils avaient tous les deux vu les marques de fouet dans le bas de son dos, abus dont ils n'avaient jamais su l'existence. Ils étaient sûrs qu'ils avaient été physiques vu la manière dont Harry s'était éloigné de leur contact mais ils se demandaient jusqu'à quel point ces abus avaient été.

Lucius retraça les cicatrices sur le dos de Harry. Il espérait qu'elles n'étaient pas trop vieilles et qu'il puisse les enlever. Leur petit ne méritait pas des cicatrices. Il voulait venger leur petit. Il jura qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais personne blesser son précieux compagnon. Ils attendraient que la lune de miel soit terminée mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient convaincre leur petit de leur dire la vérité au sujet de ses cicatrices et de ce qui l'avait effrayé. Il avait dû réaliser qu'ils verraient les cicatrices lorsqu'ils coucheraient ensemble et ils se demandaient pourquoi il n'en avait vraisemblablement parler à personne.

Severus connaissait comme toujours ses pensées et il serra sa main. « Notre petit est sain et sauf avec nous. Et nous lui montrerons que nous l'aimons et qu'il peut nous faire confiance. »

Lucius serra sa main en retour. « Quand nous serons rentrés. Il mérite un weekend de joie et d'amusement ici, à Paris, avec nous. Mais quand nous serons rentrés, nous lui parlerons. »

Ils avaient juré qu'ils lui montreraient Paris autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils savaient que Harry n'était pas prêt pour une lune de miel passée seulement à faire l'amour. Peut-être lorsqu'ils l'emmèneraient après Noël, mais pas maintenant. Ils l'aideraient à se sentir plus à l'aise lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et ils lui montreraient aussi à l'extérieur de la chambre. Harry avait manqué tellement de choses à cause de la guerre, incluant la chance de paix et de voyager. Ils lui donneraient pendant ce weekend. Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées quand le plus jeune s'agita dans leurs bras et qu'il battit des paupières. Lucius l'embrassa tendrement le long de sa nuque.

Severus embrassa ses lèvres et sourit. « Bonjour, mon amour. Nous prendrons le petit déjeuner au lit et après nous irons au Louvre. »

* * *

_Bonjour, désolée pour le retard, je n'étais pas chez moi hier donc je n'ai pas pu poster. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par le lemon ^^ _

_**Un grand merci aux 23 personnes qui ont laissé une review ! Vous avez battu mon record qui était de 21 pour le chapitre 4 ! **_

_D'ailleurs je vais bientôt publier la traduction d'un OS sur Bleach, avis aux amateurs …_

_A samedi, passez une bonne semaine, _

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**Review ?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Résumé :**_ On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Beta : **_Cleo McPhee

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

**ATTENTION: ****Des Thèmes difficiles sont abordés dans ce chapitre, il est question de VIOL et d'ABUS sur MINEURS. Si vous êtes trop sensibles ne lisez pas, je ne serais en aucun cas responsable.**

* * *

Dimanche après-midi, ils retournèrent à l'école. Harry devait admettre que la lune de miel ne s'était pas passée aussi mal que ce qu'il en avait eu peur. Ils n'avaient pas fait constamment l'amour. En effet, il avait pu voir Paris. Il avait même apprécié le Louvre. Quand ils descendirent vers les cachots, il sut que le vrai mariage commençait. Severus avait dit que leurs affaires avaient déjà été déplacées. Il trouvait que les appartements de Severus ressemblaient à ceux de Lucius à part qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, ni de miroir au dessus de la cheminée. Harry fut surpris quand il fut conduit à la chambre d'ami. Ou ce qui aurait dû en être une. Il trouva une salle d'étude installée pour lui avec ses affaires d'école et plus encore.

Severus l'attira dans un doux baiser. « Je voulais que tu te sentes à l'aise, petit. Nous avons nos bureaux donc nous voulions que tu aies un endroit rien que pour toi. »

Harry lui donna un léger baiser en retour. « Merci Sev'. Cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi. »

Lucius, situé derrière son jeune compagnon, échangea un sourire avec Severus. Harry s'était vraiment habitué à eux. D'habitude, il ne prenait pas d'initiatives. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre le weekend prochain pour affronter le problème des cicatrices et des abus. Ils avaient le pressentiment que Harry allait opposer une résistance à ça. Ils n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait que cela prendrait du temps à Harry pour parler et pour guérir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être jeté tout de suite dans une classe. Ils avaient veillé à ce que les Serpentards aient leur entrainement du weekend prochain le vendredi, pour cette semaine seulement, ils finiraient plus tôt les cours.

Lucius regarda les portes. « Je suis sûr que tes amis seront heureux de te voir de retour. Tu te souviens du mot-de-passe de serpentard ? »

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers les portes. « Je crois qu'une des meilleures choses à être ici, en bas, c'est d'être près de ma nouvelle maison. Même si les fenêtres vont me manquer. »

Les cachots étaient la partie qui avait le plus de bon sens. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que Severus vivait à l'école depuis longtemps. Lucius passait moins de temps dans son bureau. Severus n'avait pas seulement un bureau, il avait aussi un laboratoire de potion. De plus, il passait également tellement de temps avec les serpentards. Severus accompagnerait son compagnon après sa discussion quotidienne avec sa maison. Il repensait au nombre d'élèves qui étaient venus à lui après une de leur rencontre et de leur discussion à propos d'abus. Il n'avait eu personne à l'école à part Lucius, Lily et Remus à qui parler de ce qui le faisait souffrir. Son but était que tous ses élèves qui souffraient puissent venir lui parler. Lucius et lui espéraient vraiment que Harry leur parlerait. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils auraient des questions lorsqu'ils le verraient nu.

Lucius connaissait ses pensées pendant qu'ils regardaient Harry partir. « Je me demande si d'autres les ont vu mais n'ont jamais demandé. Je hais l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu le savoir. »

Severus l'attira à lui. « Nous avons vu comment ses anciens amis ont réagi à notre mariage. J'ai toujours eu mes trois meilleurs amis et même vous, vous avez dû me forcer à en parler. »

Lucius s'en était sorti avec un œil au beurre noir et Remus avec une côte cassée. Lily avait été épargnée d'un quelconque dommage physique. Remus et Lily lui avaient fait face ensemble, et plus tard Lucius aussi mais à chaque fois, il avait lutté pour le dire. Il n'avait jamais eu la force de le dire à sa tante. Comme Harry qui savait qu'ils verraient les cicatrices et qui ne leur avait quand même pas dit, Severus, à partir de ses 4 ans, avait été chez sa tante avec des os brisés et un nez ensanglanté mais il avait refusé d'admettre que c'était son père qui le battait. Sa tante s'était battue pour le faire sortir de cette maison mais avait échoué jusqu'à ce que sa mère meure.

Severus comprenait mieux Harry que ce que le garçon ne pensait. « J'ai lutté contre ma tante même lorsque c'était clairement évident sur moi. Je sais ce que te fait cette sorte de peur. »

Le vendredi suivant, Harry sut que quelque chose se préparait lorsque, après l'entrainement de quidditch, il fut convié à prendre le diner dans leurs appartements. Il capta les regards qu'ils lançaient dans sa direction mais ils refusaient de dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait rien, jusqu'à ce que, après diner, Lucius l'attire à lui dans un baiser et il était assis assez bien mais Severus, placé derrière lui, déboutonna et enleva sa chemise et ses mais vinrent caresser de haut en bas les cicatrices. À la façon dont il les retraçait, Harry sût et essaya de s'éloigner mais Lucius le maintint en place, ainsi que Severus lorsqu'il continua à se débattre.

Severus embrassa son épaule. « Petit, pourquoi nous l'as-tu caché ? Tu devais savoir que lorsque tu serais dans notre lit nous le remarquerions. »

Harry refusait de regarder ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux. « Ce n'était rien. Mon oncle devenait colérique parfois. Je n'étais qu'un petit monstre, rien d'autre. Je dois y aller et étudier. »

Les mots choquèrent fondamentalement les deux hommes et aucun ne le laissa partir. À la place, ils l'allongèrent doucement sur le canapé et prirent place de chaque côté de lui. Ils savaient qu'il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir la peur et les abus. Et les mots qu'il avait employés les dérangeaient. Severus se souvenait de tout ça trop bien. Son père l'avait appelait 'monstre'. Il avait agi comme s'il n'avait pas été conscient que sa femme était une sorcière. Il avait blâmé un enfant pour ce qui n'était pas de sa faute.

Harry refusa de les regarder. « Non. Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Vous me haïrez. Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je ne peux le dire à personne. Ne jamais le dire à quelqu'un, les monstres méritent ça… »

Severus l'arrêta. « Harry, tu sais d'après les souvenirs dans ma pensine que j'ai été abusé. Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu es notre bien-aimé. Nous ne te quitterons jamais. »

Lucius savait qu'il pensait au second lien. « La seule raison qui ferait que nous ne liions pas l'année prochaine serait que tu t'éloignes. Rien ne nous fera nous éloigner de toi. »

Bien qu'il fallut une bonne dose d'amadouement et que Harry refusa de les regarder, ils réussirent à le faire parler. Harry avait été abandonné à lui-même. Dormant dans un placard, des corvées incessantes, peu ou pas de nourriture. Étant fouetté par une ceinture s'il ne réussissait pas à faire une corvée. Jeté contre un mur. Frappé avec une poêle à frire pour avoir fait bruler du bacon. La liste continuait. Harry sanglota contre eux dans une infinie douleur. Il admit que le directeur en savait beaucoup mais avait pensé qu'il était plus en sûreté là-bas à cause des barrières. Ses amis avaient vu les ecchymoses et les cicatrices mais seulement Luna et les jumeaux l'avaient questionné à leur propos. Seuls eux s'étaient souciés de lui pour trouver ce qu'on lui avait fait. Pour Lucius, que Luna soit là la nuit où les amis de Harry s'étaient retournés contre lui et la façon dont Harry s'était accroché à elle, cela avait plus de sens. Ou le fait que les jumeaux avaient été si rapides à le soutenir quand Ron et les autres s'étaient retournés contre lui.

Severus savait ce qu'ils devaient demander. « Harry, ton oncle t'a-t-il touché, ou violé ? »

Harry commença à frissonner et essaya désespérément de s'éloigner d'eux mais les deux hommes le maintinrent en place. « Non. Non. »

Lucius prit sa main. « Harry, nous t'avons vu paniquer pendant là nuit de notre mariage. Tressaillir lorsque nous essayions de devenir plus intime avant. S'il te plait, nous t'aimons. S'il te plait, laisse nous t'aider. »

Enfonçant sa tête contre Lucius, Harry avait murmuré mais ils avaient entendu. Ils avaient pensé qu'il avait été effrayé à ce point parce qu'il était vierge. Ils réalisèrent, nauséeux, que Harry avait perdu sa virginité le dernier été qu'il avait passé avec sa famille. Il était agressé depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Son oncle l'embrassait et le touchait depuis des années, il était forcé à toucher son oncle et plus tard à effectuer du sexe oral. Alors qu'ils apprenaient l'aversion de Harry pour tous les contacts physiques, le fait qu'il n'était jamais vraiment sorti avec quelqu'un avant eux était écœurement clair pour eux. Pas étonnant que leur petit avait tressailli de terreur lorsque Severus avait essayé de faire pour qu'il le touche.

Severus parla. « Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de faire pour que tu me touches. Je t'aime plus que ma vie, petit. Je ne forcerai jamais je te jure que je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quoique ce soit. »

Lucius l'enlaça. « Nous devons lui faire payer Harry. Cet homme ne peut pas rester libre après ce qu'il a fait à un jeune enfant. Personne ne mérite ça. »

Harry secoua la tête, ses tremblements redoublèrent et ils savaient qu'il était terrifié de faire face à son oncle. Ils se demandaient quelles menaces l'homme avait utilisées pour continuer à le faire taire. Ils ne seraient pas surpris que, même si Luna et les jumeaux savaient à propos des coups, il ne leur ait pas dit le reste. Les cicatrices qu'ils pouvaient voir venaient des coups, les cicatrices provenant des agressions étaient beaucoup plus profondes. Harry avait été emmené à Grimmaurd quelques jours après s'être fait violé, son oncle n'obtiendrait jamais une chance de le faire une deuxième fois.

Lucius fit en sorte que Harry le regarde. « Nous sommes tes compagnons, tes maris. C'est notre rôle de te protéger. Cet homme paiera ne serait-ce que pour avoir posé une main sur toi, petit. Je le jure. »

* * *

_Bonjour, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Un grand merci aux 12 personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent =)_

_Bonne semaine, bonne chance à ceux qui passent le bac ou les épreuves anticipées (soutenons-nous ^^)_

_A la semaine prochaine normalement =)_

_Bise_

_Jud3_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Résumé :**__On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash_

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Beta : **_Cleo McPhee

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 16 :**

Pendant un moment, cela lui sembla un mauvais rêve. Il n'avait pas révélé son enfance à ses compagnons. Ils étaient toujours là à l'enlacer. Sa tête était restée contre le cœur de Lucius comme c'en était devenu l'habitude. Les bras de Severus étaient, comme toujours, autour de lui, les mains de ses deux compagnons étaient liées sur sa hanche. Ils ne continueraient sûrement pas à l'enlacer et à le garder en sécurité s'il leur avait dit. Il savait qu'ils auraient été dégoutés par lui. Il savait que le lien serait fini dans un an. Il ne se laisserait jamais tomber amoureux d'eux. Il resta là, dans leurs bras, à réfléchir quand ils commencèrent à remuer et il sentit les lèvres de Lucius contre sa nuque. Quand il regarda dans les yeux de Severus et qu'il y vit l'inquiétude, les souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui dans son sommeil affluèrent. Il était effrayé et incertain de la raison pour laquelle ils continuaient de l'enlacer mais, comme s'il entendait ses pensées, Lucius l'attira plus près encore contre son torse.

Severus glissa une main le long de son visage. « Nous sommes là, petit. Nous t'avons promis la nuit dernière de ne jamais te quitter et nous le pensions, mon amour. »

Lucius ajouta. « Tu es notre pour t'aimer et te protéger et nous allons être sûr de faire les deux. Personne ne te blessera, petit. »

Harry se souvint qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'ils voulaient qu'il fasse face à sa famille. Cette idée l'effrayait plus que n'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas penser à voir son oncle sans revoir le placard et les coups. Il savait que ses compagnons seraient là. Il savait qu'ils étaient des sorciers adultes et qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leur magie n'importe où. Mais il était quand même terrifié.

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est fini. Je ne dois plus le voir. Je n'ai pas besoin de justice. Pouvons-nous simplement laisser ça passer, s'il vous plait ? »

Lucius secoua la tête. « Tu as besoin et tu mérites que justice soit faite, petit. Tu dois voir qu'il ne peut pas y échapper, pas pour toujours. »

Severus leva son menton pour le voir. « Nous serons à tes côtés. Nous ne le laisserons jamais te toucher. Nous t'assurons que tu seras en sécurité. »

Même si Harry était toujours terrifié et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire face, il laissa ses compagnons lui faire prendre un bain et l'habiller. Lucius restait proche. Severus était plus que conscient que même si Harry était de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui, il restait toujours plus attiré par Lucius. Il se sentait juste plus en sécurité dans ses bras. Lucius avait un sang de veela plus fort sa mère était une vélane alors que le sang de veela de Harry et Severus venait d'une plus lointaine génération. Lucius essayait de convaincre Severus que c'était juste son empathie naturelle de veela qui était plus forte chez Lucius et qui rendait Harry plus attiré par lui. Severus avait plus tendance à penser qu'au moins une part était due aux mauvais antécédents entre Harry et lui. Même si depuis leur mariage, ils étaient lentement mais sûrement oubliés.

Lucius l'enlaça alors qu'ils marchaient vers le parc. « Nous allons passer la nuit avec tes pères quand nous aurons fini. »

Severus vit son inquiétude. « Nous ne leur avons pas dit. C'est ton choix. Nous avons juste pensé que tu pourrais l'utiliser. Nous avons appelé les jumeaux également. »

Harry avait réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas plus vieux que ses pères. « Merci. »

Ils savaient qu'une part du merci était pour ne pas l'avoir dit à ses pères. Ils espéraient qu'il le ferait lui-même. Ils pensaient qu'il serait probablement en mauvaise forme s'il était resté chez sa tante et son oncle. Les jumeaux savaient à propos des coups. Ils espéraient qu'avec leur présence ainsi que celle des jumeaux, Harry le dirait à ses pères. Ils savaient que l'ouverture de Harry envers eux et la confrontation avec sa famille n'étaient que le début. Il devait guérir aussi et il aurait besoin que les personnes qui l'aiment et qu'il aime soient là pour le soutenir. Il avait besoin qu'on lui montre qu'il méritait d'être protéger et d'être aimé. Et aucun de ses compagnons n'avait l'intention d'abandonner avant de le lui prouver. Il méritait leur amour et il l'avait.

Severus le tint pour transplaner. « Tien bon, petit. Je sais que tu as peur mais je te promets que nous traverserons tout ça à tes côtés. »

Quand ils apparurent dans la rue où Harry avait grandi, Lucius et Severus avaient les nerfs en pelote. Ils voulaient tous les deux faire payer encore et encore le salaud qui avait marqué à tel point leur petit. Aucun des deux n'avait voulu voir revenir leurs activités de mangemorts-espions plus qu'à ce moment là. Ils voulaient détruire l'homme et encore plus lorsque Severus sentit Harry totalement tendu dans ses bras et prêt à s'effondrer s'il ne le tenait pas. Harry s'accrocha dans un intense désespoir à sa main.

Ils allèrent en face de la maison puis Harry s'arrêta. « Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas. S'il te plait, ramène-moi à la maison. Je ne peux pas lui faire face. S'il te plait, Sev. »

Severus resserra son étreinte. « Harry, tu as besoin de faire ça. Lucius et moi sommes là. Tu sais que nous ne le laisserons pas te blesser. Tu le sais. »

Même s'il dût pratiquement le forcer à faire les premiers pas, Severus réussit à faire marcher Harry jusqu'à la porte, et juste avant que Lucius sonne, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Vernon les fixaient d'un air furieux. On pouvait voir Pétunia et Dudley derrière eux. Severus était occupé à essayer d'empêcher Harry de détaler et il autorisa Lucius à faire la conversation pour le moment.

Vernon regarda Harry d'un air furieux et ne regarda pas les autres. « Qu'est tu venu faire ici le monstre, et avec deux personnes de ton genre ? »

Lucius le regarda, furieux. « Vous allez cesser cet affrontement et nous laisser entrer, Vernon, ou nous allons donner à vos voisins un vrai spectacle. »

Sachant que les voisins parleraient s'ils ne voyaient ne serait-ce que les monstres, Vernon les mena à l'intérieur de la maison jusqu'au salon. La position de Harry, serré dans les bras de ses maris, ne passa pas inaperçue chez sa famille. Comme beaucoup de moldus, ils croyaient qu'être gay était contraire à la nature puisque les hommes moldus ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Harry savait que cela faisait simplement encore un peu plus de lui une cible pour leur colère mais il tint bon dans les bras de Severus, la seule chose le gardant debout alors qu'il était dans cette maison.

Lucius regarda furieusement le couple. « Nous sommes venus pour parler des sérieux abus portés par vos mains dont votre neveu souffre, abus physiques et sexuels. »

Pétunia regarda Harry. « Quels mensonges as-tu dit à ces monstres ? Nous t'avons peut-être tapé un peu mais jamais touché. »

Harry parla. « Demande à ton mari ce qu'il faisait la nuit quand tu dormais. Ou comment il m'a violé dans ton propre lit l'été dernier. »

La femme entendit la vérité dans la voix de son neveu et la vit sur le visage de son mari. Il n'y avait ni honte ni déni, juste la colère de s'être fait prendre. Pétunia avait vu le garçon fouetté, mince, elle l'avait giflé elle-même, mais l'idée que son mari avait utilisé son lit pour violer le bâtard répugnant la dégoutait. La moindre chose qu'il aurait pu faire aurait été de prendre le môme sur le sol comme le chien qu'il était. Elle allait devoir brûler le matelas.

Vernon les fixa d'un air furieux. « Vous n'avez aucune preuve que j'ai ne serait-ce que touché le môme et vous le savez ou vous auriez amené la police. »

Severus dit sèchement. « Les marques de fouet en bas de son dos sont plus qu'une preuve. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin des flics pour s'occuper de salauds comme vous. »

Vernon se jeta sur son neveu. « Tu vas dire à tes répugnants amants ou peu importe ce qu'ils sont que tu as menti, toi inutile petit chien en chaleur. »

Harry se jeta en arrière. « Je ne suis pas un chien en chaleur et je vaux dix fois plus que toi. Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais. Tu ne me retoucheras jamais. »

Severus leva sa baguette et se mit entre Harry et son oncle car il pouvait voir que Harry avait des difficultés à tenir bon. Harry n'avait jamais été effrayé à ce point, même lorsqu'il faisait face à Voldemort mais Severus comprenait. Il se rappelait de sa peur envers son père. Il était un sorcier mais il redevenait un enfant braillard et sans défense lorsqu'il était près. D'après ce que Harry lui avait dit, il avait été frappé et abusé sexuellement depuis le jeune âge de 3 ans et ce type de terreur était gravée au plus profond de lui.

Lucius pointa sa baguette sur le couple et lança quelques sorts. « Juste pour être sur que vous sachiez ce que ça fait. »

Vernon le regarda d'un air furieux. « Que m'avez-vous fait ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Je vous demande ce que vous m'avez fait. »

Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait. « Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire la moindre demande. Vous devriez être reconnaissant que je ne vous livre pas aux détraqueurs. »

Vraiment, ils auraient pu souffrir plus. Au lieu de revivre leurs pires souvenirs, ils revivraient ceux de Harry, chaque nuit lorsqu'ils dormiraient, et quand ils passeraient la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Harry ou du placard, ils entendraient sa voix, ses cris, ils l'entendraient encore et encore. Ils se rappelleraient de son tourment entre leurs mains, pour le reste de leur vie. Lucius prit un malin plaisir à le leur dire avant de conduire Harry vers la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Pétunia attrapa Harry et essaya de le convaincre. « Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ça. En mémoire de ta mère, tu ne peux pas. »

Harry se tourna vers elle. « La mémoire de ma mère ? Ne parles pas de ma mère. Tu l'as trahie quand tu m'as fait ça. »

Le prenant dans ses bras, Lucius garda Harry contre lui car il savait que son mari était près à s'effondrer. Severus et lui voulaient les envoyer dans l'au-delà mais être arrêté n'aiderait pas Harry. Harry avait besoin qu'ils soient là pour l'aider à se remettre de ça et ils ne pourraient pas le faire s'ils étaient en prison pour avoir attaqué sa famille. Pendant ce temps, ils avaient transplanné à Grimmaurd, Harry s'était totalement effondré, il sanglotait sans pouvoir se contrôler, exprimant sa peur et sa colère refoulées, dans les bras de Lucius. Il ne remarqua même pas quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Remus et Sirius apparurent.

Sirius regarda Harry et il était en état de panique. « Oh louveteau, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé, mon chéri ? »

* * *

_Bonjour à tous, alors tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard que ce soit pour Surrender ou Am I Beautiful (que je n'ai toujours pas fini de traduire d'ailleur mais j'étais bloquée à un endroit et impossible de continuer, là ce passage est passé, j'espère finir la traduction du chapitre 5 dans les plus brefs délais). un **GRAND MERCI** aux **19 reviewers** du chapitre 15 ! Cette traduction a dépassé les 200 reviews, merci à vous tous !  
_

_ J'espère que tous vos exam' se sont bien passés et que vous avez tous réussi ! :) Je pars en vacances à Oxford pour 3 semaines jeudi prochain donc je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 17 de Surrender et le chapitre 5 de Am I Beautiful avant._

_Bonnes vacances pour les concernés, profitez en bien ! :)_

_Bise_

_Jud3  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Résumé :**__On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash_

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Beta : **_Cleo McPhee

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

_Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé  
_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sirius regarda Harry et il était en état de panique. « Oh louveteau, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé, mon chéri ? »

Lucius pouvait voir que son mari n'était pas en état de répondre et il ne les quitta pas pour aller dans les bras de son parrain. Lucius suggéra qu'ils aillent à l'intérieur. Sirius et Remus les y menèrent mais montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Les deux hommes étaient paniqués car ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait rendu leur louveteau comme ça. Ils avaient été confus lorsque ses maris avaient dit qu'il apporteraient Harry ce jour-là. Et ils avaient été d'autant plus confus quand les jumeaux s'étaient montrés. Ils avaient simplement dit que Harry allait avoir besoin d'eux. Et personne n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi mal avant. Sirius et Remus qui étaient les personnes les plus proches de pères qu'il avait et qui auraient adopté Harry quand ils se seraient mariés quelques mois plus tard s'il n'avait pas été lié, luttaient pour le faire venir dans leur bras et pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé.

Lucius expliqua tout en aidant Harry à s'assoir sur une chaise mais Harry continuait à le tenir. « Nous avons emmené Harry affronter sa famille. »

Ses parrains semblaient confus mais Fred comprit. « Je me demandais ce que vous feriez lorsque vous verriez les cicatrices. J'espère que vous avez jeté un sort à ces monstres. »

Remus paraissait confus. « Des contusions? De quoi parles-tu? Harry, tu sais que tu peux nous dire n'importe quoi à Sirius et à moi. S'il te plait, Harry. »

En murmurant, Lucius rappela à Harry qu'ils étaient ses pères et qu'ils l'aimaient. Ils n'allaient plus le laisser seul maintenant qu'ils étaient compagnons. Harry ne leur avait pas parler à propos du sexe mais il avait dit à ses pères ce que les jumeaux savaient. Sirius gronda bruyamment plus comme son propre amour que comme il le faisait habituellement, et serait parti pour trouver l'homme et se déchainer contre lui mais Severus lui assura qu'ils s'étaient occupés du couple et ils expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait.

George demanda. « Il y a plus que ça, n'est-ce pas? Fred et moi avons toujours pensé que Harry ne nous disait pas quelque chose. Il t'a touché, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry frissonnait contre Lucius. « Non. Non. »

Lucius l'embrassa sur la tête. « Tu n'as pas besoin de leur dire quelque chose que tu n'es pas prêt à dire, Harry, mais ils t'aiment. Comme nous, ils veulent juste t'aider à guérir. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas leur dire. Tu peux leur dire. Je ne peux pas leur dire. Je ne peux pas. »

Même s'ils pensaient que ce serait mieux pour Harry qu'ils le sachent, il ne le ferait pas. S'il les priaient de leur dire l'histoire, ils le feraient. Harry devait arrêter de fuir la douleur. Autant ils l'aimaient, autant ils étaient encore novices avec lui. Harry avait besoin de l'aide de personnes dont il était proche depuis longtemps pour lesquelles il comptait. Lucius s'assura que Harry le pensait avant que Severus et lui expliquent ce qu'ils avaient appris de Harry à propos de ce qu'on lui avait fait depuis des années et cet été. Harry sanglota encore plus fort dans leurs bras en entendant sa propre histoire racontée par eux. Severus l'enlaça par derrière et il essaya d'amadouer Harry pour l'extraire des bras de Lucius mais Harry refusa de regarder ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux. Ils savaient qu'il était terrifié de voir la honte sur leur visage s'il levait les yeux vers eux.

Remus s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses mains. « Tu es notre précieux louveteau. Nous t'aimons, Harry. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu était un petit garçon innocent. »

Sirius faisait les cent pas parce qu'ils avaient fermé les portent car il voulait toujours aller là-bas. « Ce salopard était un monstre, Harry, un monstre. »

Les jumeaux et ses parrains firent ce que ses compagnons avaient essayé de faire la nuit précédente. Ils essayèrent de convaincre Harry qu'il était innocent. Il le savait au fond de lui. Il avait dit à son Oncle qu'il valait dix fois plus que lui. Mais il avait toujours du mal avec ça. Les mot et la peur étaient profondément inscrits dans ses os.

Severus pouvait encore entre les mots de son père dans sa tête lorsqu'il y pensait. Et pour lui, c'était des décennies auparavant. Cela n'avait jamais été sexuel, juste physique mais il pouvait en partie comprendre. Le père de Lucius avait été un homme froid et distant comme beaucoup de pères vieux jeux, la façon dont Lucius avait été avec Draco avant que la guerre ne se termine, mais comme Orion Black, il n'avait jamais été un homme violent. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison qui pouvait comprendre entièrement ce dont Harry avait souffert mais ils devaient y arriver.

Harry leva les yeux pour la première fois. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi. J'étais un petit garçon malade. J'ai mérité ce qui est arrivé. J'ai tué mes parents. »

Severus l'arrêta. « Tes parents ont été tués par un homme fou. Ils sont morts en protégeant leur bébé. Tu ne vas pas te blâmer pour leur mort, Harry, tu ne le feras pas. »

Sirius était d'accord avec l'homme ce qui était sans précédent. « Ils protégeaient leur magnifique louveteau innocent comme nous aurions dû te protéger de ta famille. »

Il enlacèrent Harry et parlèrent avec lui toute l'après-midi même s'ils savaient que ça n'allait pas s'arranger en un jour. Ils devaient s'occuper d'années de douleurs qui avaient été ignorées. Mais c'était un début. Harry avait vu que ça aiderait. Harry verrait qu'il méritait la justice. Et comme ses maris et pères et les jumeaux restaient à ses côtés toute la journée, ils lui montreraient qu'il méritait l'amour de ses pères, frères et plus que tout de ses maris bien-aimés. Harry fut convaincu tant bien que mal de manger quelque chose qu'ils avaient apporté pour le repas mais il était encore trop inquiet. Il autorisa ses compagnons à être remplacés par les jumeaux ou par ses pères de temps en temps mais il était strict sur le fait qu'au moins un des deux soit près de lui.

Plus tard dans la nuit alors qu'ils mettaient Harry au lit, Lucius l'amena dans leur position habituelle. « Nous te le promettons mon amour, nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour t'aider à guérir. »

Harry appuya sa tête contre le dos de Lucius, les yeux fermés. « S'il vous plait, restez juste avec moi. J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous deux. S'il vous plait, ne me quittez pas. »

Ils l'embrassèrent tous les deux et lui assurèrent qu'ils étaient là. Ils lui rappelèrent le second lien. Seul Harry pourrait annuler le second lien. Ils voulaient passer leur vie avec lui. Ils voulaient un futur et des enfants avec lui. Rien de ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu ne changeait ça. Il était leur bien-aimé. Ils espéraient qu'en l'aidant à guérir ils le lui prouveraient. Et qu'il leur ouvrirait son cœur et qu'ils arriveraient à le convaincre de faire le second lien.

Lucius avait été parler avec les pères de Harry. Ce dernier avait mis du temps à s'endormir la nuit précédente. Il avait refusé une potion de n'importe quelle sorte. Ils n'avaient pas eu le cœur à le réveiller. Severus savait que cela n'aiderait pas non plus si Harry se réveillait seul dans le lit. Il pensait sérieusement à un abandon parmi d'autres choses. Ils savaient que la majorité de sa colère et de sa douleur était en rapport avec le fait qu'il avait été laissé là et qu'un des deux le gardait. Harry avait besoin de stabilité et d'amour dans sa vie en permanence désormais. Se réveiller dans les bras de ses maris chaque matin semblait un des choses les plus simples, ils savaient que cela voudrait dire beaucoup pour Harry de le déplacer après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il restait là, dans le lit, serrant Harry dans ses bras.

Il regardait Harry quand il sut que son mari approchait. Il avait dormi assez pour pouvoir dire que Harry avait dormi. Il se demanda si Harry serait bien juste avec lui. Lucius était toujours avec eux au lit ou alors Severus était parti. Il savait que Harry s'ouvrait à lui mais sa zone de bien-être était avec Lucius. Et tout de suite, ce besoin de bien-être était d'autant plus nécessaire qu'avant.

Les paupières de Harry s'ouvrirent et il pouvait dire que son mari était conscient que Lucius était parti. « B'jour. »

Severus l'embrassa doucement. « Lucius parle juste à tes pères. Nous voulions te laisser dormir. Si tu veux, je peux l'appeler. »

Harry l'arrêta et le ramena à lui. « Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plait. »

Serrant Harry au chaud dans ses bras, Severus se réinstalla. Il ne pouvait nier que cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui que Harry se sente à l'aise dans ses bras également. Alors que son mari laissait sa tête contre son cœur, il se sentait tellement en paix. Lucius et lui avaient été heureux et amoureux pendant une décennie mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de manquant. Et c'était ça. C'était cet incroyable jeune homme. Ils le pensaient, ils aideraient Harry à faire face à ce qu'il traverserait. Il était littéralement devenu une part d'eux. L'aimer et le protéger était comme se protéger soi-même. Severus réalisait finalement ce que c'était qu'être un compagnon senior, d'avoir ce puissant désir de protéger un plus jeune compagnon, ce que Lucius avait depuis des années même s'il n'était qu'âgé de seulement quelques mois de plus que Severus. Ils ferait tout pour convaincre son petit qu'il n'était pas juste en sécurité mais aussi heureux et aimé.

Lucius regardait depuis la porte depuis un moment car il n'avait pas voulu les interrompre puisqu'il savait ce que signifiait l'intimité pour Severus. Il savait que ses deux compagnons avaient besoin de ce temps ensemble. Cela aiderait Harry à guérir et à devenir une part d'eux mais cela serait également un changement pour Severus. Finalement, il se glissa à nouveau à sa place.

Il embrassa Harry le long de sa nuque. « J'ai contacté l'école. Nous avons été excusés pour 2 jours de cours. Tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour parler et pour commencer à guérir. »

* * *

_Et voilà, chose promise, chose due_,_ ce chapitre est là, celui de Am I Beautiful aussi et je pars dans quelques heures._

_ Merci aux 13 personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent !_

_J'espère en avoir beaucoup en rentrant ! ^^  
_

_Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé puisque je viens de me finir, il faudra donc attendre mon retour (le 11) pour avoir une version sans fautes d'orthographes ^^_

_Bonnes vacances pour les concernés, Bon courage pour les autres :)_

_**Annonce importante : ****Bon comme une lectrice m'a fait remarqué, "petit" n'est pas un terme très affectueux, et même si je m'en étais déjà rendue compte, je ne savais pas vraiment par quoi remplacer, donc je fais appel à vous, quel serait le nom le plus approprié ?**_

_Résultats dans le prochain chapitre ;)**  
**_

_Bise_

_Jud3  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Résumé :**__On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash_

_**Auteur :**_ SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

_**Traductrice :**_ Jud3

_**Beta : **_Cleo McPhee

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

_J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres._

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Ils restèrent à Grimmaurd jusqu'au mardi soir. Ses parrains avaient pris des jours de congés. Les jumeaux avaient même laissé le magasin à leurs employés alors, ils purent être là pour Harry. Il avait besoin d'eux et ils étaient là, ensemble. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'école, Harry était encore un peu silencieux mais il allait mieux. L'école avait été prévenue que Harry avait été malade. L'absence de ses maris pouvait être expliquée de la même façon. Harry le dirait à Luna lorsqu'ils seraient sûrs, au moins un peu, mais ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que c'était à lui de décider quand et à qui il le dirait. Luna était, comme les jumeaux, une des rares personnes qui avait su avant ses compagnons. Il la considérait même comme une petite sœur et il aurait toujours pour but de la protéger, comme les jumeaux le faisaient avec lui.

Ils avaient assuré à Harry que s'il n'était pas prêt, il n'était pas obligé de retourner en cours du mercredi mais Harry refusa. Il devait essayer de retourner à une vie normale. Il voulait refaire du quidditch, retourner en cours et essayer d'aller de l'avant. Son oncle et sa tante avaient déjà assez ruiné sa vie sans qu'en plus il se cache du monde. Il devait être capable de faire face au monde.

Harry regarda ses maris avant d'aller au lit. « Le second lien doit-il être absolument un an après le premier ? »

Lucius était surpris. « Non. Nous pouvons demander que cela soit fait plus tôt mais il n'y a pas d'urgence. Nous ne partirons pas. »

Ils savaient que Harry ne leur demandait de faire le second lien. Il n'était peut-être plus effrayé mais il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas prêt à admettre qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec eux. Mais sa question leur donna un peu d'espoir. Ils espéraient que c'était un signe que passé les difficultés, Harry voudrait être leur compagnon pour l'éternité. Ils continuaient tous les deux de voir Harry avec un beau ventre rond. Le bébé aurait tout d'eux puisque ce serait leur magie qui le créeraient contrairement à un pure sorcier avec deux compagnons. Mais ils seraient patients. Même s'ils se liaient bientôt. Ils pensaient que ce serait mieux s'ils attendaient que Harry ait fini l'école avant qu'ils n'aient un enfant. Ils avaient attendu des décennies, ils pouvaient attendre encore un peu.

Severus parla. « Lorsque tu seras prêt, si tu l'es, nous nous lierons. Que cela soit dans un mois ou dans un an. »

Lucius prit leurs mains. « Tu nous as pour toujours si tu le veux. Il n'y a pas d'urgence mon amour. Aucune. »

Harry fondit dans leurs bras et y resta. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité avec eux. Avec eux deux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il se sentirait à ce point sauf et protégé avec eux. Peut-être que s'il s'était senti en sécurité avec eux lorsqu'il pensait encore que ce n'était pas possible, il serait tombé amoureux d'eux. Il se demanda s'il ne se faisait pas des illusions. Il admettait qu'il avait commencé à sentir ce lien avec eux. Il pouvait presque voir ce qu'ils voyaient, il pouvait presque se voir avec eux et porter leur bébé, tenir un bébé dans ses bras. Il le voulait, parfois, lorsqu'il s'allongeait, assoupi, pelotonné dans leurs bras, écoutant l'un de leur coeur battre.

Lucius l'allongea dans le lit et le rapprocha doucement. « Donne-toi juste le temps de guérir et de t'ouvrir à nous. C'est tout ce que nous te demandons. Nous serons patients, c'est promis. »

Harry n'avait pas partagé leur lit à proprement dit depuis la nuit où ils l'avaient mis au pied du mur. « Je veux être prêt pour ça, je veux être capable d'être vraiment avec vous. Je suis toujours si ... »

Severus le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement. « C'est d'accord pour admettre que tu es effrayé, mon amour. Après ce dont tu as souffert, nous aurions été surpris que tu ne le sois pas. »

Avant leur mariage, ils n'étaient pas certains de ce pourquoi il était pétrifié. Ils savaient qu'il était vierge mais ça allait plus loin. Il avait peur ne serait-ce que d'être embrassé. Ils savaient désormais que c'était à cause de ce que son oncle avait fait. Harry avait eu peur d'être forcé comme il l'avait été avec son oncle. Leur âge n'avait rien arrangé. Mais ils lui montraient doucement que cela pouvait être une bonne chose qu'ils soient plus âgés. Ils pouvaient être doux et patients avec lui. Il en avait besoin.

Lucius regarda Severus lorsque Harry s'endormit. « J'espère que, peut-être, cela ne prendra pas l'année. Cela serait incroyable de se lier plus tôt même si nous attendons qu'il soit diplômé pour avoir des enfants. »

Severus acquiesça. « Le fait qu'il demande donne de l'espoir. Nous l'aurons. Même si cela prend l'année. Il sera nôtre pour toujours. Je sais qu'il le sera. »

Les hommes lièrent leurs mains, comme ils le faisaient toujours, sur la hanche de leur bien-aimé. Ils ne souciaient pas du fait qu'ils n'aient pas fait l'amour pendant des jours. Ils savaient que cela serait plus facile en le refaisant avec Harry. Il n'était pas leur amant. Il était leur compagnon et leur mari. Ils pourrait avoir tout le temps dont il avait besoin avant de redevenir intime avec eux.

Lucius embrassa Harry sur la nuque. « Tu guériras et deviendras notre compagnon pour toujours, chaton. Nous réussirons à te faire ouvrir ton coeur. »

À sa grande surprise, le lendemain matin, Harry trouva Draco qui l'attendait pour aller avec lui en cours. Ils étaient tous les deux juste à côté en potion alors ils se rencontraient souvent. Ils savaient que ses amis avaient été inquiets pour lui. Ses maris avaient juré que ce serait son choix de dire à Draco ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était sûr qu'il le ferait mais là, il avait juste besoin que les choses redeviennent normales. Draco avait su que Harry n'était pas malade mais il comprenait que Harry ne devait pas être forcé à en parler. Ils travaillèrent ensemble aussi bien que d'habitude et Harry se sentait légèrement mieux en étant de retour à l'école et dans le rythme des choses à l'heure du déjeuner. Ses autres amis étaient heureux de le voir de retour et rirent du fait qu'ils s'étaient attendus à le voir tout rouge et se démangeant puisque la rumeur disait qu'il avait la dragoncelle. Harry secoua la tête et leur assura qu'il avait juste eu une mauvaise grippe. Sa température était montée et ses maris s'étaient inquiétés. Sachant que leur directeur de maison qui était aussi son mari était médicomage et était parfois aussi mauvais que Poppy, ils n'eurent aucun problème à croire que Harry avait été au lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux.

Quand Harry eut fini son dernier cours de la journée, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ils n'avaient pas entrainement de quidditch ce soir là, déplacé au jeudi. Harry était heureux de se laisser tomber à la table avec ses camarades pour le dîner même s'il avait promis à ses maris qu'il rentrerait chez eux pour la soirée. Harry n'avait pas eu besoin d'être convaincu car, même s'il était content d'être de retour, il commençait à se sentir légèrement bouleversé.

Il sortait de la Grande Salle lorsqu'il fonça dans un groupe formé de ses anciens camarades de maison. Il les avait évité pendant toute l'année. Ils avaient gardé leurs distances depuis avant son mariage mais il avait toujours eu des soupçons qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas.

Ron lui sourit d'un air narquois. « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais mal en point. Es-tu déjà enceint ? Ça n'a pas pris bien longtemps mais je crois savoir que tu montes deux bites de mangemorts. »

Harry fixa son regard sur son ancien meilleur ami. « Non, je ne suis pas enceint. J'ai eu la grippe et mes maris étaient inquiets. Et mes maris sont autant mangemorts que toi. »

Il entendit Ron grogner et il esquiva juste à temps lorsque son ami lui porta un coup. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit la main de Ron se casser contre le mur de pierres derrière lui et il savait que s'il n'avait pas esquivé, il aurait eu de sérieuses ecchymoses, si pas plus. Bien fait pour ce petit imbécile, pensa-t-il.

Hermione empêcha Ron d'en faire plus. « Tu sais qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Nous ne voudrions pas aller en retenue pour quelqu'un comme lui. Ou tu pourras oublier le quidditch. »

Ron se moqua de lui avec mépris et il jurerait avoir entendu Ron marmonner alors qu'il s'en allait avec ses amis. « Ce petit serpent ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières. Il devrait savoir que nous ne nous en irons pas. »

Prétendant ne pas s'en soucier, Harry se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots. Les mots avaient envoyé des frissons remonter le long de son dos. Il y avait eu des déclarations semblables avant son mariage. Il calma sa respiration avant de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait besoin que ses compagnons soient inquiets pour lui. Ils avaient déjà été assez inquiets durant les derniers jours lorsqu'ils étaient à Londres. Et ils étaient déjà surprotecteurs aussi. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un garde du corps ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne le dirait pas à ses compagnons. Il était inquiets à cause des promesses. Il savait que les serpentards veillaient sur lui mais il était énervé. Il avait définitivement traversé assez de choses. Il n'allait pas laisser Ron ou ses abrutis l'effrayer ou le faire fuir la vie qu'il avait ici. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient une menace sérieuse pour lui mais ils restaient dangereux.

Lucius semblait un peu inquiet lorsqu'il entra. « Tu es un peu en retard. Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Harry secoua la tête et se laissa tomber dans ses bras. « Pas du tout. Je parlais juste avec quelques lions amicaux. Rien de plus. Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété. »

Ils ne dirent rien mais Harry manqua le regard échangé entre ses compagnons. Ils ne le croyaient pas. Ils savaient qu'il essayait de ne pas les effrayer plus. Harry avait ce besoin de protéger les gens. Ils avaient espéré qu'après ces derniers jours il aurait commencé à s'ouvrir à eux mais ils ne l'y pousseraient pas pour l'instant. Harry le dirait à quelqu'un si cela empirait trop. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils pouvaient s'en occuper, tant qu'il le disait à quelqu'un si ce n'était pas à eux. Ils savaient que Draco et ses amis veillaient sur lui.

* * *

_Euh … Bonjour ? _

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps passé entre la publication du chapitre 17 et celle du 18 mais avec la rentrée je n'ai pas eu une minute pour traduire et croyez-moi ou pas mais ça me manque énormément …_

_Ce chapitre a été traduit pendant les vacances de la Toussaint et je viens juste de recevoir la version corrigée donc dites vous bien que, non, je n'ai pas laissé trainer le chapitre dans mon pc sans penser à vous !_

_Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 19 plus rapidement mais je ne promet rien ( la terminale est vraiment plus difficile que ce que je ne pensais … )_

_Pour les lecteurs de Am I Beautiful, je suis encore plus désolée parce que le prochain chapitre n'est pas totalement traduit, je vais essayer de le finir ce weekend si j'ai le temps …_

_Un immense merci à tous les reviewers qui ne me laissent pas tomber malgré mon retard ! _

_24 au dernier chapitre ! Je vous aime ! :)_

_Bise_

_Jud3_


	19. Chapter 19

Résumé :On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Beta : Cleo McPhee

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry fut soulagé lorsque le premier match de quidditch de la saison arriva après Halloween. Il avait pu éviter les lions mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait collé les serpents autant que possible et personne ne semblait vouloir s'en prendre à lui quand il avait autant de personnes pour le surveiller. Il devait dire qu'ils l'avaient collé. Il avait des soupçons. Il ne l'avait pas caché à ses compagnons aussi bien qu'il l'avait cru. Draco venait le prendre tous les matins et il avait souvent au moins deux autres personnes à ses côtés. Il semblait que l'équipe de Quidditch avait aussi pris son parti. Harry avait grogné lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait d'une certaine façon hérité des Gorilles de Draco comme il avait l'habitude d'appeler Greg et Vince mais il devait admettre qu'il se sentait mieux lorsqu'ils étaient près de lui.

Quand ils gagnèrent le terrain pour le premier jeu, Harry détestait que ce soit contre Gryffondor. Il avait reçu une lettre d'Olivier et les filles lui avaient assuré qu'ils étaient contents que Harry soit en sécurité avec les serpents et qu'ils ne lui lanceraient pas de sorts pour avoir changé d'équipe. Katie avait promis qu'elle essayerait de ne pas l'éjecter par terre et que, peu importait l'équipe qui gagnait, ils seraient heureux les uns pour les autres. Il savait que ce match arriverait mais il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le premier de la saison.

Après cette conversation encourageante, lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain, Harry fut surpris en regardant en direction de l'autre équipe. On lui avait dit que Collin avait été choisi comme gardien mais lorsqu'il regarda les buts, il remarqua que c'était Ron qui était dedans. Il savait que Collin avait eu un moment difficile, ainsi que son frère Dennis pour avoir battu Dean au poste de poursuiveur de l'équipe avec Katie et Demelza. Ginny était supposée être la seule tête rousse dans l'équipe puisqu'elle avait été sélectionnée en tant qu'Attrapeur.

Draco remarqua son regard et vola plus près de lui. « Blaise a vu Collin à l'infirmerie hier alors qu'il devait délivrer un message à Pomfresh. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui n'allait pas. »

Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment. « Je savais qu'ils étaient impliqués dans l'accident du vif d'or mais pas qu'ils seraient assez idiots pour éliminer leur meilleur gardien. »

Même s'il disait ces mots, il n'était pas tellement sûr de lui. Il savait à quel point Ron était furieux d'avoir été remplacé. Il avait vu Collin s'entraîner. Il était largement meilleur que Ron. Il n'était pas aussi bon qu'Olivier mais avec un peu de temps il le pourrait. En voyant son ancienne équipe s'échauffer, il pensa que c'était amusant que les seuls joueurs, à part Katie, qui avaient une chance de devenir des joueurs professionnels soient les frères Creevey. Ce n'était pas ça qui était surprenant. Le fait que tous les membres de l'équipe Or des premières années de Harry auraient pu devenir pro même si seul Olivier avait été aussi loin était inouï. Mais en voyant les Creevey il y a des années, il n'aurait pu imaginé que le joyeux de l'appareil photo Collin et Dennis qui était tombé dans le lac le premier jour et qui avait dû être sauvé par le calamar géant, seraient devenus deux des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe.

Katie vint dans sa direction même si d'habitude elle serrait uniquement la main de l'autre capitaine. « Bonne chance, serpent, et tu es le bienvenu à notre fête si nous gagnons le match. »

Harry se fendit d'un sourire. « Si nous gagnons et que tu peux braver les cachots, tu es la bienvenue à la notre également. »

Le match commença et les soucis de Harry pour Collin et ses pressentiments de jouer contre son ancienne équipe disparurent. Il était content que Katie soit la seule qui restait de son ancienne équipe. Son esprit de compétition s'enflamma. Il vit sa nouvelle équipe jouer et était heureux que, sous les ordres de Mark, les serpents travaillaient leurs mouvements et non leurs mauvais sorts comme ils le faisaient avant. Harry réalisa que Ginny le suivait à la trace et il décida de voir quel type de voleuse elle était. Il n'utilisa pas la pleine puissance de son balai car il ne voulait pas lui permettre de dire que c'était à cause de son balai largement supérieur qu'il avait gagné. Il avait l'habitude de dépasser Draco en volant sur son 2000 alors que Draco avait un 2001. Harry savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le balai.

Harry rit lorsqu'il ralentit après une heure de ce petit jeu et que Ginny vint vers lui, paraissant exténuée. « Déjà essoufflée ? »

Ginny ricana. « Tu ne nous battras pas. Les serpents n'ont pas gagné contre Gryffondor depuis des années. »

Harry remarqua le vif d'or près du sol et avant de diriger son balai vers lui, il dit. « Ça c'est parce que j'étais l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. »

Même si elle le suivit dans son plongeon, il utilisa la vitesse de son balai avant qu'elle n'ait pu le suivre. Il fonça si près du sol que même pour lui, c'était risqué mais cela fonctionna puisqu'il remonta avec le petit vif d'or se débattant dans sa main. Il fut bientôt entouré par toute sa nouvelle équipe et il ne fut pas réellement surpris lorsque Katie vint aussi le féliciter. Le score était 260-30.

Avant d'aller avec son équipe se mouiller à la douche, il regarda Katie. « Où est Collin ? Je m'attendais à le voir dans les buts contre nous. »

Katie grogna contre l'équipe qui avait été dépassée de 80 points avant le vif d'or. « Il est à l'infirmerie. Quelqu'un lui a glissé des bonbons farceurs. Il est couvert d'irritations. »

Voyant le regard qui venait de Ron et de Ginny, il savait qu'il avait eu raison. Ils avaient préféré sacrifier leur chance de gagner le match pour que Ron puisse être dans l'équipe. Il devrait continuer de le faire s'il voulait y rester. Il n'avait pas prouvé qu'il pouvait être gardien. Il n'avait pas arrêté un seul but. La seule raison pour laquelle le score n'était pas monté plus haut était que les poursuiveurs et les batteurs avaient éloignés toutes leurs frappes. Techniquement, les lions avaient toujours une chance pour la coupe mais ce n'était pas comme si Serpentard allait perdre contre Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle et il espérait donner à son mari l'adorable cadeau qu'était la coupe.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses maris l'attendre lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires. Severus l'embrassa tendrement. « Merci d'avoir fait froncer les sourcils de Minerva. »

Lucius rit et réclama Harry pour lui. « Ce que notre compagnon ici présent voulait dire est que tu as incroyablement bien joué et profite bien de la fête pour célébrer la victoire. »

Riant, Harry assura à Severus qu'il était heureux de lui donner une chance de finalement faire enrager McGonagall et qu'il espérait avoir la coupe dans le bureau de son mari. Il se dépêcha de rattraper le reste de l'équipe car il savait que le match resterait le reste de la journée. Personne ne fut surpris de trouver la pièce pleine de nourriture et de bière au beurre et Harry et Draco savaient tous les deux que cela venait de Lucius et de Severus pour fêter la grosse victoire du jour.

Harry s'était glissé loin de la fête mais il n'était pas seul. Katie avait tenu sa promesse et, avec Dennis, elle était venue à la fête après le dîner. Katie dût aller en patrouille mais Harry alla avec Dennis à l'infirmerie pour voir Collin. Il passa un moment avec Collin qui admit que la bande d'amis qui avait fait passé un mauvais moment un Harry l'avait menacé un peu et que Katie et les professeurs avaient dû venir à sa rescousse plus d'une fois. Il avait un doute sur l'identité de la personne de la bande qui lui avait glissé le bonbon. Il paraissait aller mieux mais il n'avait pas arrêté de se gratter de la journée et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse jouer au quidditch ce jour là. Il serait autorisé à rentrer à la tour le lendemain après-midi lorsque les démangeaisons se seraient arrêtées et qu'il irait mieux.

Harry était supposé attendre que Katie soit revenue de sa patrouille et qu'elle puisse alors l'escorter pour revenir aux cachots mais elle était en retard et il savait que ses maris seraient inquiets pour lui. Puis, il était exténué à cause du match et de la fête et il voulait rentrer. Il avait presque effectué tout le trajet lorsqu'il sentit soudain quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière et avant qu'il ne puisse se débattre, il sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur l'arrière de sa tête et tout devint noir.

**/!\ A partir d'ici, il y a présence d'un langage très vulgaire et d'une tentative viol, si vous n'êtes pas capable de le lire ou que vous ne le voulez pas, ne lisez pas, vous être prévenus ! **

Il revenait lentement à lui lorsqu'il entendit une voix feutrée mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de qui c'était. « Le petit PD malade revient à lui, nous devons nous dépêcher. »

Il y avait quelque chose sur sa tête et il était attaché ou il avait un sort sur lui et lorsqu'il essaya de crier, il se rendit compte qu'il était bâillonné. La réalité le frappa, il était également en partie nu, la partie basse l'était. Il sentit une main sur son cul et il tressaillit. Il pensa à ses compagnons et il essaya désespérément de les atteindre. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait mais il avait besoin d'aide. Il se concentra sur Lucius et sur Severus en priant que leur lien pourrait faire quelque chose.

Il y avait une autre voix et il sentit quelque chose de froid courir de bas en haut, de son dos à son cul. « Voyons s'il préfère ça à une bite de Mangemort. »

**Fin du /!\**

Il se débattit du mieux qu'il put contre l'objet et essaya désespérément d'utiliser son lien pour atteindre ses compagnons. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un vienne. Il se tendit désespérément vers le lien de ses compagnons, priant pour qu'ils le sentent.

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_J'avais promis une attente moins longue et elle l'a été non ? :)_

_Cette fois, plus qu'un simple merci pour vos reviews, vous aurez en remerciement une petite surprise. Comme je ne peux pas répondre aux anonymes puisque fanfiction supprime toutes les adresses e-mail contenues dans les reviews, vous pouvez m'envoyer un e-mail à l'adresse écrite sur mon profil, je vous répondrai avec la petite surprise ! :)  
_

_ J'ai mis un espace sur mon profil pour vous tenir informés de l'avancé de mes traductions ainsi que du jour où je vais poster le prochain chapitre, cet espace est mis à jour très régulièrement donc si vous voulez vous être au courant de mon avancé vous pouvez y aller :)_

_Bise _

_Jud3_

**Review ?**_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

Résumé :On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Beta : Cleo McPhee

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lucius et Severus étaient inquiets. Harry aurait dû être revenu de la soirée. Il avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Ce n'était pas encore le couvre-feu mais ils étaient inquiets. On lui avait dit de rester près des serpents. Draco leur avait dit qu'il avait été à l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de Collin. Mais il s'était assuré que Katie l'escorterait jusqu'à chez lui. Donc ils n'avaient pas été anxieux, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils foncent dans Katie alors qu'ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée.

Katie fut surprise quand ils demandèrent. « Je venais le chercher quand Dennis et Collin m'ont dit qu'il était parti. J'étais inquiète alors j'ai fait le chemin moi-même pour être sure qu'il était en sécurité. »

Severus tituba. « tu veux dire qu'il devrait être chez nous et qu'il est seul ? Katie, peux-tu aller à Serpentard et dire à ma maison que j'ai besoin qu'ils le cherchent ? »

Acquiesçant, Katie leur assura qu'elle se dépêcherait et se dirigea vers les escaliers descendant jusqu'aux cachots. Tous les deux réalisaient pourquoi ils avaient une sensation écoeurante depuis dix minutes. Ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas mais ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Et dans une école aussi grosse, ils savaient qu'il y avait de nombreux endroits où il pourrait être. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et ils commençaient à paniquer.

Soudain, Lucius tituba et fut frappé par une crise de panique. « oh merlin, non. »

Severus l'attrapa. « Luc', qu'est-ce c'est ? C'est Harry ? Peux-tu le sentir ? »

Lucius acquiesça tout en essayant de donner un sens à ce qu'il ressentait. Severus, lorsqu'ils auraient fait leur second lien, serait capable de le sentir aussi. Mais Lucius en tant que plus vieux compagnon et grâce à son don d'empathie était frappé par cette peur dominante d'être violé et il savait que cela venait de leur bien-aimé. Il savait que Harry cherchait consciemment le lien dans un désespoir absolu de les atteindre pour obtenir de l'aide. Il pouvait déduire de la confusion qu'il ressentait que Harry ne savait pas ce qui se passait et qu'il ne semblait pas certain de pouvoir atteindre ses compagnons mais la peur était trop grande et Harry paniquait.

Lucius chercha pour essayer de trouver où était Harry. « Il en bas, par là. Nous devons vite y aller. Je pense qu'il est attaché et que quelqu'un essaye de le violer. »

Severus sortit sa baguette et était, lui aussi, paniqué. « Je leur ferais regretter d'être né s'ils ne l'ont, ne serait-ce, que touché. »

Ils se dirigeaient en direction de la pièce lorsqu'ils croisèrent Filius. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait mais l'homme pouvait voir qu'il se passait quelque chose et Filius les accompagnaient lorsqu'ils fracassèrent la porte pour entrer dans la salle de classe. Ils virent avec horreur que deux élèves se tenaient près de la forme inclinée de, ils le savaient dans leur coeur, Harry et ils purent voir qu'il avait été magiquement attaché et qu'il avait un sac sur la tête. Ils lancèrent des Stupefix sur les deux personnes qui semblaient porter toutes les deux une sorte d'étrange masque.

Lucius courut jusqu'à Harry pendant que Filius et Severus s'occupaient des attaquants. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé. « Merci, Merlin, Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Severus leva les yeux de là où ils avaient dévoilé les deux attaquants désormais attachés. « Est-ce qu'il va bien, Lucius ? Ont-ils réussi à violer Harry ? »

Tout en secouant la tête, Lucius assura à son compagnon que leur mari n'avait pas encore été touché. Il enleva les liens, la capuche et le bâillon de Harry. Il s'était évanoui de peur ou à cause du coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête puisqu'il y avait du sang dans ses cheveux. Lucius savait que le coup était surement venu dès le début mais la terreur et le pouvoir qu'il avait utilisé pour les appeler à travers de lien l'avait définitivement épuisé. Il invoqua le pantalon de son mari, le lui mit et le souleva du sol pour le prendre dans les bras en regardant les deux autres.

Lucius pâlit. « Ronald Weasley et Dean Thomas ? Je savais que les lions étaient après lui mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils iraient aussi loin. »

Filius les regarda. « Nous prendrons ces deux à l'infirmerie avec nous et nous utiliserons la cheminée de Madame Pomfresh pour dire aux aurors de venir. »

Le couvre-feu était dépassé et heureusement, alors qu'ils portaient Harry à travers l'école, personne ne les vit à part Katie qui venait vers eux. Elle devint totalement blanche lorsqu'elle vit Harry dans leurs bras et promit qu'elle irait dire aux serpents qu'ils avaient trouvé Harry.

Avant de partir, elle se retourna vers eux. « J'ai trouvé quelques lions qui parlaient de quelque chose la nuit dernière mais je n'ai pas entendu et j'ai vu Hermione rôder ici tout à l'heure. »

Severus grogna mais acquiesça. « Merci Katie. Si Draco veut venir, tu peux lui assurer qu'il ne brisera pas le couvre-feu Je sais qu'il aura surement envie d'être avec notre mari. »

Le directeur et McGonagall les rejoignirent à l'infirmerie après que Filius leur ait envoyé un patronus. Poppy vit Harry inerte dans le lit et commença à faire un diagnostique pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle confirma qu'il n'avait heureusement pas été violé. Maugrey arriva pendant qu'ils racontaient ce qu'ils savaient. Draco apparut avec Katie.

Maugrey regarda les deux agresseurs. « Je suggère que nous utilisions votre bureau, Albus, pour laisser Harry se reposer et questionner ces deux-là avant de les arrêter. »

Lucius était réticent à laisser son mari mais il abdiqua, l'embrassa et regarda Draco. « Peux-tu rester avec lui pendant que nous sommes partis ? Il devrait se réveiller. »

Draco, qui était pâle et secoué d'apprendre que son ami et beau-père avait été attaqué et presque violé, s'assit et assura à son père qu'il n'allait nul part. Katie accepta de rester avec lui, enfin, elle l'offrit et ne prenait aucun non comme réponse. Ils étaient tous les deux préfets alors ce n'était pas contre les règles et Severus et Lucius voulaient tous les deux savoir ce qui allait arriver aux assaillants mais ils ne voulaient pas laisser Harry seul.

Les Weasley et les Thomas avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur et fixaient, choqués, leurs fils. Particulièrement Molly et Arthur. Ils aimaient Harry comme un fils et entendre que leur fils avait attaqué et presque violé son ancien meilleur ami était définitivement un horrible choc pour eux et ils vacillèrent sous les nouvelles. Les garçons avaient avalé du véritasérum qui avait été apporté par Maugrey et ils avaient admis qu'ils avaient attaqué Harry sur le chemin du retour et puisqu'aucun des deux n'étaient gay, ils allaient utiliser une lampe de poche moldue qu'avait Dean pour le baiser.

Molly était secouée et en larme dans les bras de son mari. « Comment pourrais-tu faire ça à ton ami ? Il est presque ton frère. Je ne comprend pas Ronald. Je ne comprend pas. »

Ronald eut un sourire narquois. « Ce petit PD malade le voulait. Il était avec deux hommes ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Il le demandait. Il le quémandait. »

Ils n'avaient pas de preuves que les garçons avaient eu de l'aide, même avec les suspicions de Katie que Hermione avait quelque chose à voir à cause de sa présence plus tôt dans la journée, et la discussion des garçons la nuit précédente pouvait être au sujet de n'importe quoi. Mais pour l'instant, Dean et Ron étaient accusés d'agression et de tentative de viol. Ils espéraient que leur arrestation et leur emprisonnement dissuaderaient les autres personnes qui avaient fait ça de recommencer. Ça avait été bien trop prêt de se produire. Si Harry n'avait pas été un veela, il aurait été violé avant que quelqu'un le trouve, et lié et aveugle, il n'aurait jamais été capable de dire qui l'avait attaqué.

Dean paniqua lorsqu'ils furent emmenés. « Tu dois faire quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons pas être arrêté pour ça. Nous n'avons rien fait. »

Maugrey secoua la tête. « Le fait que les maris de Harry vous aient trouvé avant qu'il ne soit violé n'efface pas vos crimes. Vous serez maintenus dans une cellule jusqu'à votre procès. »

Ils furent emmenés et Severus et Lucius restaient choqués. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que leur chaton ait à nouveau traversé ça. Ils commençaient juste à l'aider à dépasser ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était petit. Ils savaient que ce seraient encore plus dur maintenant. Surtout qu'il ferait face à un procès. Ils prièrent juste pour qu'il en soit venu à les croire suffisamment pour se reposer sur eux. Harry avait utilisé le lien et l'avait consciemment cherché pour obtenir de l'aide. Ils espéraient que ce soit un signe.

Albus parla. « Je vous suggère d'appeler ses parrains. Je présume que Harry aura besoin de leur soutien. »

Lucius acquiesça. « Nous voudrions rejoindre notre mari et notre fils, maintenant. Harry sera inconscient mais nous voudrions être avec lui. Mais je vous en prie, contactez ses pères. »

Les Weasley les accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie et Molly s'effondra à côté de Harry et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son propre fils l'avait envoyé ici. Le seul réconfort qu'ils avaient était qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé. Ou alors le coup sur la tête de Harry n'aurait pas été la seule blessure physique. Les dégâts émotionnels étaient un autre problème. Les Weasley et Katie partirent mais ils promirent qu'ils se tiendraient informés.

Draco regarda son père et son parrain qui lui avaient dit ce qui était arrivé. Il regarda Harry. « Merci, Merlin, il a utilisé le lien et vous a atteint quand il était encore temps. »

* * *

_Bonsoir, Bonsoir, _

_Alors tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui stagnent au chiffre de 13 :)_

_Ensuite, et bien, je devais normalement publier samedi prochain, et puis je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ce soir?" et voilà, le chapitre 20 est publié !_

_Cela ne m'empechera pas de publier le prochain chapitre samedi ! _

_Donc, voilà, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le chapitre 7 de Am I Beautiful a été posté, avis aux amateurs, donc !_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**Review ?**  
_


	21. Chapter 21

Résumé :On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Beta : Cleo McPhee

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry commençait à revenir à lui. Il fut confus lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur sa figure. Il était d'abord confus. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il faisait nuit et alors qu'il était dans un lit, il n'était manifestement pas chez lui. Les cachots n'avaient pas de lumière naturelle à l'intérieur. Les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer et il commença à paniquer en se souvenant avoir été frappé à la tête et avoir été presque violé par deux personnes dont il ne se rappelait pas. Il avait désespérément essayé de combattre les liens et d'utiliser le lien pour atteindre ses maris. Il s'était évanoui avant de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fixer en essayant de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé, il sentit une main sur son bras et quelqu'un assez près pour qu'il puisse l'entendre respirer.

Harry commença à paniquer. « Non. Laissez-moi. Non. »

Avant d'entendre un mot, il sentit une douce caresse, deux en fait, tendres mais différentes. Elles n'étaient pas physiques. Elles se ressentaient de la même façon, mais elles étaient mentales. C'était ses deux maris qui essayaient de le calmer avec leur lien. Il sentit un afflux de chaleur et un sentiment de calme le traverser et sa respiration recommença à se calmer.

Severus était en face de lui et était celui qui l'avait touché. « Tout va bien, chaton. Tu es en sécurité, nous te l'assurons. Même si tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur. »

Harry regarda tout autour à la recherche de Lucius mais ne le trouva pas là physiquement. Severus savait, bien sûr, ce qu'il se demandait. Lucius était descendu pour aller voir Draco car il avait peu dormi pendant la nuit puisqu'il l'avait passé ici, avec eux trois. Lucius avait un lien assez fort pour sentir la détresse de Harry lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et, avec Severus, il s'était précipité pour le calmer. Il serait bientôt de retour.

Harry regarda autour de lui. « Que s'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici, Sev ? Est-ce qu'ils …? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Non. Tu as réussi à utiliser le lien pour nous mener à toi. Nous sommes arrivé à toi juste à temps, mon amour. Je te promets qu'il n'avaient pas commencé. »

Plongé dans ses bras, Harry expliqua ce dont il se souvenait. Il s'était fait frappé derrière la tête et s'était réveillé. Il ne pouvait rien voir et il n'avait pas reconnu les voix. Lucius était entré à la fin de l'histoire, s'était allongé avec eux et avait également pris Harry dans ses bras. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient tous les deux senti qu'il avait des ennuis mais c'est le lien, plus fort, de Lucius qui les avait mené là où, avec l'aide de Filius, ils avaient maitrisé les deux attaquants et l'avaient secouru. Il avait une commotion cérébrale et Poppy voulait qu'il reste au lit pour la journée mais ils n'avaient pas commencé à le violer. Harry admit avoir senti le froid et le metal de la chose avec laquelle ils essayaient de le violer. Lucius soupira et confirma qu'une lampe de poche moldue avait été utilisée.

Harry posa la question dont ils savaient qu'elle allait arriver mais qu'ils craignaient. « Qui était-ce ? Je veux savoir qui a essayé de me violer. »

Severus était pâle. « Harry, c'était Ron et Dean Thomas bien qu'Hermione ait été vue dans le couloir. Nous ne pourrons pas prouver qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec ça. »

Harry semblait être sur le point d'être malade et Lucius invoqua une bassine juste à temps. Ils avaient craint sa réaction. Ils savaient que ça allait être dur. Apprendre que son ancien meilleur ami et qu'un de ses anciens camarades de maison avaient essayé de le violer était un horrible coup. Il avait eu des problèmes avec eux mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils iraient aussi loin. Ils risquaient une sérieuse peine de prison pour s'en être pris à lui. Harry s'accrocha à Severus en sanglotant.

Harry fut surpris lorsque Sirius franchit la porte avec Remus juste derrière. « Mon petit, nous venons d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé. Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? »

Il s'accrocha à son père lorsqu'il s'approcha assez près, laissant ainsi partir Severus. « Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu faire ça. Je ne comprends pas. Il était mon meilleur ami. Oh Merlin. »

Ils espéraient qu'ils réussiraient à convaincre les garçons de dénoncer toutes les personnes impliquées. Comme ils n'avaient pas de preuves que d'autres personnes étaient impliquées, ils n'avaient pas été autorisés à forcer les choses avec un interrogatoire au Véritasérum. Ils pensaient qu'avec le bon mobile, ils obtiendraient l'information. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas les laisser s'en sortir plus facilement mais s'ils pouvaient prouver que d'autres étaient impliqués, ils ne devraient plus continuer à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de Harry à l'école. Le plan avait demandé de la préparation et si Harry n'avait pas utilisé leur lien, il y avait une chance que ses assaillants ne soient pas découverts. Ils étaient tellement reconnaissants au lien et Harry le croyait.

Lucius reprit Harry dans ses bras. « Nous sommes là, mon amour. Nous t'aiderons à traverser ça. Nous jurons que nous serons à tes côtés dans tout ça. »

Harry restait très pâle et refusa de quitter leurs bras. « Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison ? S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas être ici. Je veux être dans notre lit. »

Embrassant son mari, Severus promit de demander. Poppy n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Severus avait une formation de médicomage et Harry souffrait seulement d'une commotion cérébrale. Ils avaient été libérés de cours pendant une semaine pour aider Harry à traverser son traumatisme et le procès. Draco l'avait été également. Poppy pensait qu'il serait probablement plus facile pour Harry de guérir loin de la foule et avec l'amour et le soin de ses maris.

Lucius échangea un regard avec les pères de Harry. « Nous devons aller à Londres pour le procès. Nous allons rester avec tes pères pendant une semaine donc nous serons tous là pour t'aider. »

OOO

Ron et Dean avaient passé la nuit dans une cellule. Comme ils étaient mineurs, ils ne seraient pas envoyés à Azkaban avant le procès et il y avait une chance qu'ils y échappent même après celui-ci. Maugrey les avaient emmené. Les maris de Harry avaient accepté de négocier la condamnation si les garçons acceptaient de révéler qui était leurs complices. Ils voulaient que Harry soit en sécurité à l'école et ils ne savaient pas comment faire autrement. Maugrey les avait emmenés et leur avait demandé des réponses.

Ron ricana. « Vous ne nous avez pas interrogés lorsque nous étions sous Véritasérum parce que vous n'avez aucune preuve que nous avons reçu de l'aide. Pourquoi jetterions-nous nos amis aux loups ? »

Maugrey grogna. « Pourquoi essayeriez-vous de violer un ami est une meilleure question. Mais nous voulons faire un marché avec vous si vous plaidez coupable et que vous donnez vos complices. »

Ils cherchaient une peine minimale de cinq ans dans une cellule de sécurité minimale à Azkaban. Il n'y aurait pas de Détraqueurs mais ils seraient seuls et ils pouvaient être sûrs qu'ils n'auraient pas de vrai futur lorsqu'ils sortiraient. À la place, s'ils plaidaient coupable, ils resteraient dans un centre de détention juvénile jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient dix-huit ans puis il pourraient continuer leur éducation et pendant cinq seraient en liberté conditionnelle avec service à la communauté tout en vivant dans une maison à mi-chemin. La seconde étaient une peine plus longue mais ça leur permettrait d'avoir une chance de travailler et d'avoir une vie après et ils ne passeraient vraiment que moins de deux ans en incarcération totale.

Ron ricana. « Je ne dénoncerai personne. Nous sommes innocents et nous nous en sortirons. Vous êtes juste inquiets qu'à la fin, le procès soit en notre faveur. »

En voyant Dean acquiescer, Maugrey parla. « Nous continuerons pour que vous ayez une peine maximale de huit ans et s'ils sont impliqués, nous les trouverons. »

Il leur dit que leur procès débuterait dans trois jours et qu'ils auraient encore dix minutes avant le procès pour changer d'avis. S'ils changeaient d'avis, les gardes viendraient le chercher. Il alla informer les maris de Harry et ses pères de ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord merci aux 12 personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent, même si cela reste nettement moins qu'à une certaine periode.  
_

_J'ai également entendu parler d'un "style bizarre" (oui Maëlle, je pense à toi :p ) et il faut bien que vous sachiez que c'est l'auteur qui écrit de cette façon et non pas moi qui m'amuse à mettre des points partout et à faire des phrases courtes !_

_Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu , le prochain sera posté le 24 ou le 25, vous pouvez voter pour le jour si vous voulez :)_

_La version corrigée de Am I Beautiful sera postée juste après ce chapitre._

_Bonnes vacances aux concernés, profitez bien !  
_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**_R_eview ?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Résumé :On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Beta : Cleo McPhee

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres.

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le Directeur n'était pas sûr du plan. En effet, il n'était pas confiant de la justesse du plan, parmi d'autres choses. Mais Maugrey avait été d'accord avec les maris de Harry. Ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur les agresseurs de Harry pour donner ceux qui les avaient aidés. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de les démasquer. Ils devaient s'assurer qu'Harry soit en sécurité avant qu'il revienne. L'incarcération de ses amis les garderaient sous surveillance. Mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs que cela marcherait toujours. Il pourrait vouloir se venger encore plus qu'avant. Il était d'accord avec ça.

Le jour où Harry s'était réveillé, au dîner, Maugrey apparut dans la Grande Salle. Pour tous les élèves qui avaient été à l'école l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce fut un étonnement qui traversa la pièce et les gens parlèrent. Ils savaient qu'il était un imposteur alors ils étaient sur le qui vive. De plus, les rumeurs sur le vrai homme étaient définitivement assez effrayantes en elles mêmes.

Lorsque Maugrey arriva devant, Albus se leva. « Tout le monde, nous avons une annonce à faire et nous avons besoin de l'attention de tout le monde ici, s'il vous plait. »

Maugrey parla. « Je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous sont au courant qu'il y a eu une violente attaque sur un élève la nuit dernière. Harry Malfoy a été attaqué et presque violé par deux camarades de classes. »

L'étonnement parcourut la pièce. Ils avaient discuté de la quantité de détails à fournir. Ils avaient été inquiets de le dire à trop de personnes. Mais ils savaient que ce qui était arrivé frapperait éventuellement les journaux. De plus, les rumeurs étaient presque aussi mauvaises et dans certains cas pires que ce que n'était la vérité. Ils pensaient que si l'école savait ce qui se passait, alors ils se sentiraient plus enclins à dire la vérité à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Ils pouvaient voir que l'étonnement s'était transformé en soucis et même en rage sur le visage de beaucoup. Les serpents jetaient des regards meurtriers à Gryffondor car ils savaient que les agresseurs de Harry venaient de cette maison. Tellement de choses avaient changé. Avant la guerre, les serpents auraient évidemment été ceux à blâmer aux yeux de tous puisque leurs familles étaient des espionnes. Mais Serdaigle et quelques-uns de Poufsouffle qui avaient été collés aux lions jusqu'à maintenant au sujet de Harry lançaient aussi des regards dans leur direction.

Maugrey continua. « nous avons la preuve que les agresseurs avaient des complices. Si ceux-ci se manifestent dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, cela sera pris en compte. »

Albus acquiesça. « Les deux personnes qui ont attaqué et qui furent attrapées feront huit ans à Azkaban comme fera quiconque attrapé comme complice. Mon bureau est ouvert si vous avez des informations. »

Maugrey se retourna pour partir mais parla une dernière fois. « Il sera montré à quiconque qui viendra se dénoncer de la clémence pour ses crimes mais, après 24 heures, ils feront face à leur destin. »

Alors que Maugrey quittait la salle, il entendit tout le monde se mettre à parler. Il était reconnaissant que Harry avait été absent de l'école. Il savait que les maris et les pères de Harry avaient pris Harry à Grimmaurd pour la semaine jusqu'à ce que le procès soit fini et un peu plus longtemps pour qu'il puisse guérir. Nous étions Dimanche Soir. Il était prévu que le procès commence Mercredi et ne prendrait pas plus d'un jour sans compter le verdict et l'annonce de la sentence mais Harry était compréhensiblement très secoué et le procès n'aiderait pas tout ça. On les avait encouragés à l'emmener loin de la pression de l'école et de quiconque autour de lui qui pourrait l'influencer. L'infirmière de l'école n'aurait pas pu s'éloigner de l'infirmerie s'il avait été là constamment et le garder enfermé dans un appartement n'était pas juste. Grimmaurd avait plus de pièces, un jardin et ses pères pour l'aider.

Maugrey avait prévenu son bureau qu'il restait à l'école. Il pensait que c'était un peu bizarre. Il avait été sommé d'enseigner ici. Il avait seulement accepté d'enseigner pour l'année du Tournoi pour qu'ils aient un auror à proximité. Il avait passé tout le temps de l'école dans la malle. Cette fois, il restait dans la chambre d'amis personnelle du Directeur. Habituellement, il serait resté dans une des innombrables chambres d'amis du château mais il serait plus facile aux gens de venir lui parler ici.

Un peu plus tard, Albus entra. « J'ai accepté de vous laisser faire ça mais je ne suis toujours pas persuadé que ça va fonctionner. Les garçons n'ont pas avoué pour sauver leur peau. »

Maugrey secoua la tête. « On leur a juste donné cette opportunité ce matin. Il reste du temps. Mais si les élèves pensent que nous avons des preuves. Ils voudront parler. »

Si l'école croyait qu'ils avaient des preuves, ils étaient sûrs que quelqu'un viendrait. Les garçons n'avaient pas parlé car ils avaient toujours l'illusion qu'ils seraient tirés d'affaire par un détail ou autre chose. Ils ne voulaient pas plaider coupable ou se retourner contre leurs amis. Parce que leurs amis n'avaient pas encore de problèmes. Mais ces mêmes amis savaient que Dean et Ron faisaient déjà face à la prison et qu'ils ne les blesseraient pas trop. Ils sauveraient juste leur peau. Ils étaient sur le point de tester à quel point leur loyauté était forte.

Albus s'assit et demanda du thé pour eux deux puisque Maugrey n'avait pas mangé. « Je ne sais pas si ça aura l'effet escompté. Ils sont quand même loyaux envers leurs amis. »

Maugrey lui fit un sourire narquois. « Loyaux ? Je connais votre préférence pour les lions par rapport à Serpentard mais eux ont une loyauté dure comme là pierre. Harry était leur ami et regardez ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Les gryffondor, enfin certains d'entre eux, avaient prouvé au fil des années que leur loyauté envers Harry était, au mieux, discutable. La Chambre et le Tournois l'avaient prouvé. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle ses maris l'avaient convaincu d'aller à Serpentard. Albus avait essayé de lui dire que s'il était resté à Gryffondor, les choses n'auraient pas été si mauvaises que ça. Mais au fond de lui, il savait, tout comme les autres lui avaient dit, que ce n'était pas vrai. Ça serait plutôt arrivé plus tôt, ou plus facilement, ou pire. Harry avait les Serpentard pour veiller sur lui et avant la nuit précédente, cela l'avait gardé en sécurité, à par l'accident de Quidditch.

La porte s'ouvrit et un élève entra dans la pièce. « Je souhaiterais parler mais je veux la garantie que je n'aurai pas la même peine qu'eux. »

XXX

Harry n'avait pas voulu se remettre au lit lorsqu'ils atteignirent Grimmaurd. Il avait juste besoin de repos puisqu'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête. Ses maris et ses pères l'autorisèrent à rester hors de son lit s'il restait sur le canapé dans la bibliothèque. Puisqu'ils lui tenaient compagnie, il avait renoncé à se battre. Il demanda ses devoirs pour qu'il puisse les continuer mais ils avaient essayé de l'en empêcher. Il avait été excusé de devoirs jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini. Mais Harry semblait avoir besoin de rester occupé. Il avait un essai de Potion et autant que Severus l'avait rappelé à son mari, il ne devait pas le faire. Harry avait autorisé son mari à l'aider alors Severus arrêta d'argumenter et resta avec lui pour travailler dessus. Lucius regardait par dessus son livre et ses pères entrèrent. Ils étaient ravis de voir Harry à l'aise avec Severus surtout comparé à avant même s'ils espéraient désespérément que Harry ferait avec ce qui lui avait été fait. Comme sa famille, il essayait de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Lucius le regarda et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à se cacher. Il ne continuerait pas à se cacher. Mais ils attendraient. Il devait garder ses forces pour le procès. Il devrait témoigner. Il le forcerait à leur faire face après. Leur force l'aiderait mais il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer maintenant. Ils espéraient que les garçons seraient d'accord. Ils haïssaient l'idée de négocier la peine mais ils espéraient que les garçons seraient d'accord. Ils seraient alors sûrs d'avoir attrapé toutes les autres personnes impliquées. Et épargneraient à Harry le témoignage.

Ils furent surpris quand Tonks apparut à la porte. « Alastor a envoyé un mot depuis l'école. Il semblerait que notre plan pour attraper les conspirateurs ait fonctionné. »

Lucius ferma son livre. « Quelqu'un est déjà venu. Le dîner est seulement fini depuis une heure. »

Ils savaient que Moody allait faire un discours et une offre au dîner. Ils espéraient que cela marcherait et qu'ainsi ça scellerait le destin des conspirateurs. Cela signifierait que Harry devrait encore faire son témoignage mais cela rendrait celui-ci un peu plus facile à faire. Et plus sûr quand il retournerait à l'école quand tout cela serait terminé. Il avait espéré qu'il y ait une chance que ça arrive. Qu'il y avait un moyen d'attraper tous ceux qui étaient coupables sans l'aide des garçons qui voulaient sauver leur peau. Mais ils n'avaient pas espéré que cela prenne si peu de temps.

Severus posa la question qu'ils se posaient tous. « Qui était-ce ? Qui est venu ? »

* * *

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Alors tout d'abord un énorme merci à tous les reviewers grâce à qui j'ai dépassé la bare des **300 reviews**, ce qui m'amène à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! (La preuve, il est 5h13 au moment ou j'écris ce message avant de poster le chapitre )  
_

_J'en arrive maintenant à une nouvelle importante pour la fréquence de publication des chapitres suivants (vous avez peur non ? :p ) J'ai **FINI **la traduction ! \o/ C'est donc pourquoi, à partir de la semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à** deux chapitres** par semaine, les amis !_

_Déçus de ne pas avoir d'autre chapitre cette semaine ? Vous ne le serez pas longtemps, croyez moi ...  
_

_Sinon pour ceux qui m'ont en alerte auteur et/ou qui regarde souvent les fic' ajoutées ou mises à jour, on va dire que vous aurez de mes nouvelles dans très peu de temps *sifflote*_

_JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !_

_Bise_

_Jud3  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Résumé :On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Beta : Cleo McPhee

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ». Cette fic' est finie et comporte 29 chapitres.

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Albus et Maugrey se tournèrent pour voir qui était à la porte et ils virent que c'était Ginny qui se tenait là. Ils furent surpris. Ils s'attendaient à Hermione, peut-être. Elle était la seule qu'ils suspectaient. Mais ils se demandaient si elle n'avait pas deviné qu'ils bluffaient. Ou si elle supposait juste qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves pour l'arrêter. Elle devait savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas forcer les garçons à répondre à leurs questions pour les aider. Ils auraient pu poser des questions seulement s'ils avaient eu la preuve qu'ils n'avaient pas agis seuls. Même sous Véritaserum, ils n'avaient pas été capables d'obtenir des réponses. Si Ginny espérait une négociation de peine pour sauver sa peau, il y avait une chance qu'elle apporte d'autres noms que ceux des deux personnes arrêtées. Ils avaient le pressentiment qu'elle le ferait. Elle avait déjà prouvé qu'elle voulait venir les voir pour témoigner contre son propre frère pour sauver sa peau.

Ginny les regarda. « Avant de dire quoique ce soit, je veux savoir que ce je vais gagner. »

Maugrey lui tendit des formulaires. « Comme tu n'as pas pris part à l'attaque, tu obtiendras trois ans dans un centre de détention juvénile et deux ans de liberté conditionnelle. »

Même si cela n'avait pas l'air génial, elle savait que c'était une chance. Elle savait que bien qu'elle n'ait pas attaqué Harry, elle risquait Azkaban. La sécurité minimale n'avait pas de détraqueurs, il y avait des gardiens humains mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas cinq ans d'enfermement ferme. De cette façon, elle sortirait de prison quand elle aurait dix-huit ans et elle serait autorisée à avoir des cours tant qu'elle était là. Son frère et Dean risquaient les détraqueurs, la sécurité moyenne avait des détraqueurs même s'ils n'étaient pas constamment présents, mais pas de cellule toute noire sans fenêtre comme celles des meurtriers ou d'autres grands criminels. Ils ne seraient pas dans une cellule comme celle dans laquelle avait été Sirius.

Ginny soupira. « J'accepterai de témoigner contre mon Frère et Dean en échange de cet accord. »

Maugey secoua la tête. « Tu dois également nous dire le noms des autres personnes impliquées dans la planification de l'attaque contre Harry. »

Acceptant, Ginny signa les formulaires avec eux et avala du Véritaserum, on lui demanda de mettre ses souvenirs dans une pensine comme preuves. Même si d'autres avaient voulu se venger de Harry, comme Seamus par exemple, la seule autre personne dont ils avaient la preuve qu'elle était impliquée était Hermione. Les deux filles avaient agi en tant que guetteuses pour les garçons quand ils l'avaient attaqué. Et Hermione était celle qui avait tout planifié. Ils avaient vu dans ses souvenirs ce que Lucius avait suspecté, Hermione avait été le cerveau derrière l'explosion du vif d'or qui avait envoyé Harry à l'infirmerie plus tôt dans le Trimestre.

Maugrey la mit sous entrave magique. « Ginevra Weasley, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour voies de fait et viol sur la personne de Harry Malfoy. »

Ginny pâlit et le regarda. « L'accord. Vous avez signé l'accord. »

Maugrey acquiesça mais Ginny restait, bien entendu, sous état d'arrestation. Elle resterait en cellule de détention jusqu'au moment de son témoignage. Maugrey appela un des aurors pour qu'il l'emmène au ministère et, avec le Directeur, il alla à la recherche de Hermione. Ils avaient des preuves pour l'arrêter pour non seulement l'attaque récente mais aussi pour la plus ancienne. Elle risquait dans les six ans en sécurité moyenne pour ses crimes, Ginny moins parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris part à l'attaque, juste à sa planification.

Hermione qu'ils trouvèrent riant et parlant avec des amis dans la bibliothèque. Maugrey s'avança jusqu'à elle. « Mlle Granger, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Hermione lui répondit. « Vous n'avez aucune preuve que je suis impliquée. Je sais que vous ne pouvez par faire pour que les garçons se retournent contre moi. Je ne peux pas être arrêté. »

Maugrey secoua la tête. « Ginny Weasley a avoué y avoir pris part et nous a donné les preuves pour vous inculper de conspiration pour commettre un viol et une agression. »

Les autres personnes dans la bibliothèque les entendirent parler et des douzaines d'yeux les fixaient. Tout le monde avait entendu au dîner. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas y croire. Même Seamus pâlit. Il savait que ses amis étaient en colère contre Harry. Mais il n'avait pas voulu l'attaquer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils iraient aussi loin. Il voulait plus taquiner et ennuyer Harry et peut-être faire quelques blagues, mais attaquer Harry était définitivement bien au delà de ce qu'il accepterait de faire. Neville était assis avec Luna à ses côtés. Ils avaient été inquiets pour Harry et avaient été secoués lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé à quel point les lions avaient été loin. Les quelques serpents dans la bibliothèque crachaient leur colère car ils avaient mis de côté tous les doutes qu'ils avaient eu à accepter Harry à Serpentard après le Quidditch.

Après que Hermione fut emmenée, Maugrey soupira. « Nous devons envoyer un mot à Grimmauld sur ce qui s'est passé. Harry ne doit pas l'ignorer. »

Albus acquiesça. « Je te laisse faire. Je devrais prendre contacte avec Molly et Arthur. Ils auront besoin de savoir que leur fille était impliquée. »

Alors qu'il partait, Maugrey pensa qu'il avait meilleur rôle. Il n'aurait pas voulu l'annoncer aux Weasley. Pendant la guerre, il avait été amené à connaître la famille. Cela avait été assez dur de savoir qu'un de leurs enfants était impliqué. Savoir que leurs deux plus jeunes enfants étaient impliquée dans l'attaque de Harry qui était presque considéré comme leur fils, serait définitivement un coup douloureux pour le couple. Ginny s'y ajoutant n'aiderait pas. Ils sauraient qu'elle l'avait fait pour sauver sa peau.

Harry fut choqué quand il entendit que Hermione et Ginny avaient toutes deux été arrêtées. Ils avaient combattu ensemble jusqu'à présent. Hermione aussi. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit. Ils avaient suspecté qu'elle ait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Ils n'avaient pas suspecté Ginny. Pas un mais deux de ses meilleurs amis étaient impliqués. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils avaient partagé leur compartiment la première année. Ils s'étaient chargés d'un Troll et le pierre philosophale, ils avaient tué un basilic et ils avaient fait face à Sirius alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il était un tueur et plus encore. Il savait qu'ils lui en voulaient de ne pas leur avoir dit qu'il avait reçu de l'aide face à Voldemort, et puis de s'être marié à Lucius et à Severus et d'avoir été à Serpentard mais il n'avait jamais imaginé ça. Et Ginny avait été comme sa petite soeur. Cela n'avait pu se produire.

Severus le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il soit plus près. « Je suis si désolé Harry. Je sais que c'est difficile mais nous serons là, avec toi. Je te promets que nous t'aiderons. »

Lucius les rejoignit sur le canapé. « Tu as des amis loyaux. Des plus vieux comme Katie et Neville, et tes nouveaux amis de Serpentard. »

Il ne pouvait pas trouver ses mots, là tout de suite. Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à expliquer comment il se sentait. Il avait vécu avec de la colère toute l'année. Mais c'était différent. Il sentait une telle raideur dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre. En vérité, l'auraient-ils aimé mort ou alors que la guerre continue ? Ils n'avaient aucune idée de combien de temps elle aurait continué. Les maris de Harry lui avaient dit qu'éventuellement, il aurait pu apprendre à contrôler lui même assez ses pouvoirs mentaux pour qu'il puisse battre Voldemort mais cela aurait pu prendre des années avant que ça fonctionne. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce à quoi il avait dû faire face et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils auraient fait le même choix.

Sirius vit que son fils était perdu dans ses pensées et s'accrochait seulement à ses maris comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Que dirais-tu d'aller dormir un peu, louveteau ? »

Lucius vit que son mari était sur le point de protester. « Le procès ne sera pas avant Mercredi et tu as besoin de repos. Laisse Severus t'emmener au lit s'il te plait. »

Bien que réticent, Harry s'autorisa à être soulevé du canapé et après avoir enlacé ses pères, il fut emmené hors de la pièce pour être mis au lit. Severus doutait que Harry le laisse partir et les autres ne furent pas surpris quand Severus ne revint pas dans la pièce. Là maintenant, Harry juste besoin de se sentir en sécurité et si cela impliquait qu'au moins un de ses maris soit avec lui, alors il le ferait, tout simplement. Lucius aurait dû partir avec eux mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait faire.

Lucius alla jusqu'à la cheminée. « Je vais ramener Draco. Le Directeur a proposé qu'il soit dispensé de cours. Je pense que Harry aurait l'utilité de quelques amis auprès de lui. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Je suis sûr que les jumeaux viendront le voir s'il a besoin d'eux. Je sais que le fait que deux de leurs frères et soeurs soient impliqués ne changera rien pour eux. »

Les jumeaux avaient soutenus Harry quand leurs frère et soeur s'étaient retournés contre lui. Tous les Weasley l'avaient fait. Molly l'avait dit clairement après que Harry ait été attaqué, Harry était comme leur fils et Arthur serait au procès pour Harry. Ils étaient sûrs qu'ils pardonneraient à leurs enfants sur toute la ligne mais ils feraient tout pour que justice soit faite pour Harry après ce qui lui était arrivé.

* * *

_SURPRISE ! _

_Voilà votre petit bonus de Noël, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir! Le prochain chapitre sera publié Mercredi._

_Je vous invite également pour ceux qui le souhaitent à aller lire les OS que j'ai traduit pour Noël, le premier** A Christmas Lament** a été publié hier soir, vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil, et le deuxième : **A Perfect Christmas Morning**, sera publié juste après ce chapitre_. _Ce sont tous les deux des Harry/Severus, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Normalement, il y aura également un Harry/Lucius/Severus, que j'ai bien du mal à traduire et qui, par conséquent aura du retard !_

_Un énorme merci à tous les reviewers !_

_Je vous souhaite encore une fois un joyeux Noël !_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**Je rappelle que les reviews sont le seul moyen pour faire savoir à l'auteur, et ici, à la traductrice, que vous aimez cette histoire et que c'est notre seul salaire,je remercie donc d'avance tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'en laisser une, c'est grâce à vous que la motivation est là pour continuer :)  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

Résumé :On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Beta : Cleo McPhee

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ».

Etat de la traduction : Finie !

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il était plus effrayé que ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais. Il était reconnaissant que sa famille ne soit pas éprouvée. Il avait été effrayé de témoigner. Mais il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire cette fois. Ginny témoignait contre eux et ses maris également mais il devrait le faire. Lucius et Severus avaient tous les deux été constamment à ses côtés, un seul ou les deux. Ils l'avaient pris de bonne heure le jour précédent pour discuter avec Maugrey. Maugrey avait arrangé pour Harry une cheminée à l'intérieur de son bureau pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire à la presse en arrivant. L'histoire avait frappé les journaux bien sûr à cause de qui était Harry, il allait bien sûr y avoir une importante couverture médiatique. Ils avaient reçu un mot de l'école comme quoi ils avaient reçu des piles de lettres. Les seules personnes de qui ils voulaient des lettres étaient à Grimmauld Place et ne leur enverraient pas de lettre maintenant. Harry n'avait pas besoin de lire ces piles, pas même de les voir. Ses parents étaient d'accord avec ça. Ils essayaient désespérément d'aider Harry à rester fort. Il ne s'était pas réellement effondré mais il s'y attendait lorsque le procès serait terminé et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de garder ça pour lui, ils pensaient qu'il le ferait et ils seraient là pour lui. Le procès serait idéalement fini Jeudi après-midi et ils auraient quelques jours, plus longtemps s'ils en avaient besoin, pour lui.

Maugrey attendait dans son bureau. Il n'aimait définitivement pas l'idée de faire traverser ça à Harry. Ils avaient soutenu que Harry était mineur et devrait, comme Ginny, ne pas avoir à témoigner en cours ouverte. Mais Ginny n'était pas mariée. Harry était marié et il était émancipé quand il l'était devenu. Il devrait transplaner dans la cours et parler là. Il essayait de prétendre qu'il n'était pas effrayé mais ils pouvaient le voir.

Maugrey regarda Harry qui était accroché à ses maris. « Nous devons descendre à la cours. C'est sur le point de commencer et ton témoignage est prévu ce matin. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je suis aussi prêt que je peux l'être. »

Alors qu'ils descendaient, Ils rappelèrent à Harry ce qui arriverait. Le témoignage de Ginny avait déjà été vu par les juges. Harry témoignerait ce matin et ses maris et Filius cet après-midi. Les autres témoins des menaces sur Harry et des autres accidents avaient juste donné des rapports écrits et ils avaient été envoyés. Harry fut surpris d'apprendre que Neville et Katie n'avaient pas été les seuls élèves de Gryffondor. Même Seamus avait fait un pas en avant et avait donné un rapport. Il ne savait pas qu'ils l'attaqueraient et n'avait pas sa part dans l'attaque. Et même s'il avait été en colère contre Harry, il ne pouvait définitivement pas croire ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Lucius serra sa main lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce et que tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. « Tout va bien, mon amour. Severus et moi sommes là pour toi. C'est promis. »

Severus prit son autre main. « Et tes pères sont là aussi. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous. Utilise juste notre force, Harry. »

Quand il s'assit, il les avait de part et d'autre de lui et ses père étaient derrière lui. Les Weasley étaient là et il savait sans devoir parler qu'ils étaient là pour lui. Ils avaient été secoués quand ils avaient appris que Ginny était aussi impliquée dans l'attaque. Au moins, ils avaient été reconnaissants qu'elle ait fait le premier pas pour sauver sa peau. Il regarda ses deux agresseurs et Hermione être amenés dans la pièce. Ginny avait déjà été déplacée de sa cellule de détention et était désormais dans un centre de détention pour mineurs. Elle continuerait à étudier et quand elle serait relâchée sur parole, ils l'aideraient à trouver un emploi. Elle ferait du bénévolat à Sainte Mangouste également. Son destin ne sonnait peut-être pas très bien mais considérant le temps à Azkaban que les autres risquaient, elle s'en était sortie assez facilement.

Quand les trois personnes furent appelées à répondre aux charges d'agression et de tentative de viol, ils plaidèrent innocents. Harry n'était pas surpris qu'ils paraissent penser qu'ils s'en sortiraient avec ça. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et il prit sa place.

On lui demanda son état. « Harry James Malfoy, 16 ans. »

Madame Bones demanda. « Pouvez-vous nous dire ce dont vous vous rappelez de la nuit de l'attaque ? »

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup à dire mais il leur dit tous les détails qu'il avait. Harry dut répondre à des questions sur les précédentes confrontations et sur le problème du vif d'or également. Il garda son regard fixé sur le coin, sur ses maris, et il fut reconnaissant quand cela se termina et qu'il put se retirer sur son siège. Au déjeuner, Harry pouvait à peine tenir et l'après-midi apporta le témoignage des autres. Le procès allait s'arrêter pour la journée puis le verdict et la sentence seraient pour le lendemain.

Molly vint vers Harry et l'enlaça. « Je suis si désolée Harry pour ce qu'ils te font traverser. Nous t'aimons, tu sais. Tu es toujours un fils pour nous. »

Harry lui retourna son étreinte et en accepta d'autres de la part de'Arthur et de ses frères. « Merci d'être là. »

Ils l'emmenèrent à la maison et Harry passa la nuit tout simplement pelotonné contre Lucius avec Severus juste à côté. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'amadouer pour aller au lit alors ils l'y avaient mis avec une potion de sommeil. Ils le regardèrent dormir et prièrent pour que le lendemain soit le début du processus de guérison.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous de retour à la cours. Les maris de Harry lui avaient assuré qu'ils seraient jugés coupables pour leurs crimes. Il y avait trop de preuves. Mais Harry n'avait jamais eu une vie juste. Les choses paraissaient toujours mauvaises pour lui. Il ne croirait pas que les choses marcheraient tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu. Il n'avait pas parlé de la matinée et avait à peine mangé. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait touché la nourriture était qu'ils l'avaient menacé de ne pas l'emmener au procès s'il ne mangeait rien. Finalement, Les trois furent amenés et forcés à rester debout.

Le juge parla. « Dean Thomas et Ronald Weasley, vous êtes jugés coupables pour agression et tentative de viol. Vous êtes condamnés à une peine ferme de huit ans en sécurité moyenne. »

Madame Bones termina avec Hermione. « Mademoiselle Granger, pour agression et conspiration pour commettre une agression et un viol, vous êtes condamnée à six ans en sécurité moyenne. »

Il put voir Hermione pâlir. Comme Ginny, elle avait eut une chance de se dénoncer. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Les détraqueurs ne seraient pas constamment présents à la porte de sa cellule mais ils étaient les gardiens de la sécurité moyenne. Six ans comme ça seraient l'enfer. Les garçons étaient encore plus pâles qu'elle alors qu'ils étaient emmenés. Ils regardèrent désespérément en direction de leurs parents pour avoir de l'aide mais les Weasley et les Thomas secouèrent simplement la tête. Harry n'avait pas remarqué les Granger que ce soit ce jour là ou la veille.

Lucius enlaça Harry. « C'est fini Harry. Ils vont s'en aller et ils ne te blesseront plus jamais. Je te promets, mon amour, que tu seras en sécurité. »

Harry se tint à Lucius. « Pouvons-nous rentrer, s'il te plait ? Je veux juste être à la maison. »

Ils dirent au revoir et ramenèrent Harry à Grimmaurd. Harry s'effondra suite à toute cette peur, cette colère refoulées et cette anxiété, et ses deux maris l'enlacèrent. Ils étaient tellement reconnaissants qu'il ait finalement avoué sa douleur. Cela prendrait du temps mais ils savaient qu'il avait une chance de guérir. Le fait que les Gryffondor aient donné des témoignages donnait d'autant plus l'espoir que Harry serait en sécurité lorsqu'il y retournerait. Ils étaient tout simplement reconnaissants qu'il ait accepté leur réconfort.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Vous avez enfin les condamnations de Ron, Dean, Ginny et Hermione, je suis sûre que vous êtes contents qu'ils souffrent (qui ne l'est pas, franchement ? )_

_Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour les ajouts en alertes et en favoris, je suis arrivée à 99 alertes ... qui se dévoue pour être la 100ème ? :D_

_La suite ... je ne sais pas ... vous préférez que je poste quel jour ? Vendredi ? Samedi ? Dimanche ? _

_Bonne fin de semaine à tous,_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**Une petite review pour donner son avis sur l'histoire, la traduction, ou même pour dire un simple bonjour ? Ca ne coûte rien du tout, ça prend une minute et en plus ça apporte du bonheur, que demander de plus ? ;)**  
_


	25. Chapter 25

Résumé :On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Beta : Cleo McPhee

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ».

Etat de la traduction : Finie !

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Le matin suivant le procès, Harry s'en était sorti. Ils avaient été forcé de lui donner une potion de sommeil la nuit précédente. La rupture qu'ils attendaient s'était produite. Harry avait cessé d'être plus silencieux que la normale et de refuser de parler de ça, pour devenir une boule d'émotion. Il avait même fait un caprice quand ses pères étaient venus près de lui. Il n'acceptait que ses maris pour le moment. Même si Severus était content que Harry se sente enfin totalement à l'aise avec lui, ça lui brisait définitivement le coeur. Lui et Lucius souffraient d'une certaine façon à travers leur mari. Mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que cela faisait d'être trahi par trois personnes dont on avait été proche. Hermione et Ron avait été ses amis depuis le premier jour. Et Ginny avait été comme ça soeur. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus amis depuis qu'il leur avait dit pour le mariage, ça restait mordant.

Lucius était allé chercher Draco à l'école. Il était revenu mais Harry avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à ce moment-là. Sa famille pouvait seulement faire ce qu'elle pouvait. Ils pensaient que lui rappeler les amis qu'il avait l'aiderait. Severus n'aimait pas laisser Harry seul dans son lit mais il devait aller à la salle de bain. Il pensait que son mari resterait endormi pendant un moment et que Lucius serait rentré à temps.

Il sortait de la douche et il pensait avoir plus de temps quand il entendit Harry crier à plein poumons. Il jeta sa robe de bain sur lui et sortit à toute vitesse de la salle de bain. Le cri s'était arrêté mais Harry s'était relevé sur le lit et sanglotait. Il réalisa qu'Harry avait subi un horrible cauchemar.

Severus s'allongea sur le lit avec lui et le prit dans ses bras. « Tout va bien, mon coeur. C'est bon, je suis là. Je suis là, mon amour. »

Harry enterra sa tête contre le torse de son mari et sanglota. Severus enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il se sentait si mal. Il aurait dû attendre que Harry se réveille ou que Lucius revienne. Il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de leur présence. Harry s'était réveillé suite à un cauchemar, seul, dans son lit. Il se donna lui même un coup de pied. Le procès était passé depuis seulement un jour et il savait à quel point son mari était secoué après tout ça.

Lucius apparut à l'embrasure de la porte et s'allongea avec eux. « Que s'est-il passé mon amour ? »

Severus vit que Harry n'allait pas parler. « J'ai été à la salle de bain en pensant qu'il était endormi et il s'est réveillé suite à un cauchemar. Je suppose parce qu'il ne me le dira pas. »

Ils réussirent à amadouer Harry pour qu'il leur dise. Il s'était rappelé de l'attaque mais dans son rêve, il ne s'était pas évanoui. Et ses maris n'étaient pas arrivés à temps. Il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser le lien. Il ne les avait pas atteints. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il avait été violé, une fois encore. Cette fois-ci avec des flash de lumière. Harry pouvait encore entendre leur voix. Mais dans son rêve, Hermione et Ginny étaient dans la pièce. Il pouvait les entendre le railler. Il pouvait les entendre encourager les garçons. Severus invoqua une bassine juste à temps car son mari commença à vomir à cause des souvenirs de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Remus était entré avec Draco et il apporta à son filleul un peu de thé aux herbes et il lui tendit la tasse. « Tiens mon coeur, ça devrait calmer ton ventre et tes nerfs. »

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient tellement que Lucius l'aida à tenir la tasse pendant qu'il buvait et quand il eut fini, il gémit. « Merci. »

Averti par son père que Harry était en mauvaise forme, Draco prenait tout ça très bien. Il prenait ça probablement du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il était méchant. Il savait que Harry n'aurait pas besoin d'être trop choyé. Il s'assit sur le lit avec Harry et ses pères et oncles. Il réalisa qu'ils étaient tous ses pères. Beau-père et père. Il avait commencé à regarder Harry comme un ami quand ses pères avaient annoncé qu'ils se mariaient avec Harry mais leur amitié avait grandi. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginé la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Draco le regarda. « Tu sais que tu es en sécurité. Ceux qui t'ont blessé sont partis. Tu sais que même les lions restant te soutiennent. Même Seamus. »

Harry fut un peu surpris par le dernière partie. « Seamus et Dean ont été meilleurs amis depuis le premier jour. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait été encore plus en colère contre moi. »

Draco secoua la tête. Il rappela à Harry que manifestement les amitiés changeaient. Hermione et Ron avaient également été ses meilleurs amis. Harry détestait s'en rappeler. Mais quelque part dans sa tête, il savait que Draco avait raison. Draco lui assura que Seamus avait été en colère. Il avait refusé de prendre part au plan. Il avait donné un rapport au procès. À la fin, il avait soutenu Harry. Les Gryffondor avaient réalisé qu'ils avaient été bêtes. Ils avaient été en colère pour son mariage. Et sa nouvelle répartition. Mais il ne méritait pas ce qui lui avait été fait. Surtout pas de la main de ses propres amis. Serpent ou pas, Harry devrait être en sécurité avec les lions quand il reviendrait.

Ils réussirent à le calmer un peu et quand Sirius revint à la maison, il avait dû aller au bureau, il trouva Harry hors de son lit et les rejoignant pour le repas même s'il était toujours plus silencieux qu'avant le procès. Ils savaient qu'il avait besoin de se sentir à l'aise. Et ses parrains pensaient que peut-être, une bonne nouvelle lui remontrait le morale.

Remus lui montra une bague. « Ton parrain et moi allons nous marier à Noël. Nous comptions attendre pour te le dire mais nous avons pensé que tu aurais l'utilité d'une bonne nouvelle. »

Harry réussit à faire un petit sourire et leur fit un câlin. « Je vous aime, vous savez, et je suis vraiment content pour vous. »

Ils savaient qu'il serait heureux pour eux. Il était simplement encore trop choqué pour l'être maintenant. Mais il leur avait dit tout l'été qu'ils devaient se marier. Ils s'étaient fiancés juste après l'école. La mort de ses parents avait mis fin à leur plan quand Sirius avait été en prison. Il était vraiment content qu'ils planifient de courtes fiançailles. Ils voulaient un très petit mariage avec juste ceux qu'ils aimaient à leurs côtés. Ils espéraient que cela inspire Harry. Sirius devait admettre qu'il voulait qu'Harry soit avec ses maris. Il avait été celui qui, au mariage, avait rappelé à Harry que c'était pour un an et qu'il pourrait en sortir mais il avait vu un changement. Il avait vu comment les maris de Harry l'avaient aidé à supporter sa famille et tout ça et il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux fous amoureux de lui et plus que ça, il pouvait voir que Harry était amoureux aussi. Il avait juste besoin de quelques temps pour guérir et il arriverait à voir qu'il aimait ses deux maris. Il était devenu si proche de Severus à travers cette dure épreuve.

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'il était prêt mais le Lundi, ils emmenèrent Harry à l'école. Il ne retournerait pas en cours avant un autre jour. Il était toujours un peu pâle mais il avait recommencé à parler plus. Ils savaient que s'il retournait à l'école et était de nouveau près de ses amis, il serait probablement capable de progresser un peu plus. La nouvelle de ses parrains avait aidé. Et comme Remus et Sirius, ses maris espéraient que cela donnerait l'envie à Harry d'accepter d'avoir le second lien et, avec de l'espoir, plus tôt.

Harry était accroché au bras de Lucius pendant qu'ils marchaient dans l'école. Il vit que d'autres personnes étaient là. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. »

Lucius serra sa main. « Nous sommes tous les deux avec toi mais, si tu veux, nous pouvons aller directement dans les cachots. Tu n'as pas besoin de les voir. »

Ils lui rappelèrent tout de même qu'il retournerait en cours le lendemain. De plus, il y avait quelques Serpentards parmi eux. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Harry savait qu'ils avaient raison. Il ne pourrait pas toujours s'en cacher. Et il vit Draco qui était revenu la nuit d'avant et certains de ses nouveaux amis. Il acquiesça et ne les fit pas l'emmener directement aux cachots. Il fut soulagé quand Neville, Luna, Katie et les Crivey furent les premiers à venir vers lui.

Il fut traîné dans les bras de Luna et de Neville. Luna l'embrassa sur la joue. « Tu nous as manqué Harry. Nous étions si inquiets à propos de ce que tu as traversé. »

Katie le frappa dans le dos. « Nous étions inquiets pour toi, tu sais. Nous sommes si contents que tu sois revenu à l'école. »

Il trouva un peu de réconfort en les voyant. Il se surprit à sourire un peu et à se relaxer parmi eux. Même si Harry pâlit un peu quand quelques lions s'avancèrent vers lui. Il savait ce que Draco lui avait dit mais il était quand même inquiet. Cela faisait trop longtemps que personne de Gryffondor et même de Poufsouffle n'avait été amical, à part ceux qui étaient déjà avec lui. Seuls les Serpentards et les Serdaigles avaient été amicaux avec lui.

Seamus menait le groupe. « Harry, nous voulons que tu saches que nous sommes désolés pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Et que même si tu es un serpent, tu es toujours le bienvenu à Gryffondor. »

Harry vit les autres acquiescer et ils étaient sincères. « Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Comme ton aide pour le procès. Je suis toujours en partie un lion, tu sais. »

Finalement, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait plus à l'aise. Et après le dîner, il avait même passé du temps chez les Serpentards avec ses amis. Cette nui-là, alors qu'il s'endormait entre ses maris, ils savaient qu'il commencerait lentement à guérir. Et Severus, pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, avait un Harry endormi dans ses bras à la place de ceux de Lucius, il retrouva un peu l'espoir qu'il soit à eux très bientôt.

Lucius se tendit vers lui et l'embrassa. « Je te connais trop bien, Sev. Tu as raison, il sera nôtre. Nous lui prouverons bientôt qu'il veut que nous soyons sien pour toujours. »

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Je poste ce chapitre un petit peu en avance, je vous l'avais promis pour vendredi et il est 23h35 :D_

_C'est un chapitre que j'aime particulièrement, je me demande bien pourquoi, tiens !  
_

_Un énorme merci aux reviewers et à tous ceux qui ont ajouté Surrender à leurs favoris, ces derniers ont atteint le nombre de 100 !_

_**IMPORTANT**** : **Alors on m'a posé LA question, est-ce que j'allais **traduire la suite de Surrender** (Devoted) ou pas ? Pour tout dire, je ne sais pas, je l'ai commencé, j'ai fini le chapitre 2/10 ce matin mais je n'ai pas encore reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur donc est-ce que vous voulez que je continue de la traduire et que je la publie (je pense attendre environ 2 semaines entre la fin de Surrender et le 1er chapitre de Devoted) ?_

_Je tenais également à vous informer que j'avais fait une petite mise à jour des 3 premiers chapitres, pas grand chose mais personnellement je vois la différence ...  
_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2011, quelle soit pleine de bonheur, de chance, d'amour, d'amitié, de bonne santé (et d'argent ;) )_

_Je vous vous dis à Mardi prochain !_

_Bises_

_Jud3_

_**Une review pour déclarer votre amour pour nos trois amis, l'auteur (ou même moi :p ), ou pour avouer votre haine profonde à Hermione, Ron, Dean et Ginny ? C'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir ! ;)**  
_


	26. Chapter 26

Résumé :On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Beta : Cleo McPhee

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ».

Etat de la traduction : Finie !

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

Cela faisait à peu près deux semaines qu'Harry et ses maris étaient revenus après le procès. Les choses s'étaient un peu améliorées. Il ne faisait plus face aux attaques des deux maisons. Le réconfort de Severus pendant le procès autorisa Harry à dépasser sa dernière barrière. Il réalisa à quel point l'homme l'aimait vraiment. Il sentait finalement le lien. Ils s'assirent ensemble le premier weekend de Décembre. Severus était revenu de son laboratoire et Harry était revenu du Quidditch. Ils buvaient leur thé du soir. Harry vit de là où il était Severus se blottissant contre Lucius. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité là. C'était simplement une habitude. Il sentait la sécurité dans les bras de Severus. Il le savait parce qu'il avait utilisé le lien. Il les avaient atteints à travers le lien. Il savait que leurs coeurs étaient connectés.

Harry les surprit tous les deux. « Je veux partager votre lit ce soir, pour de vrai. »

Severus prit ses mains. « Tu sais que nous pouvons attendre, mon amour. Nous ne voulons pas te presser. Après tout ce que tu as traversé. »

C'était définitivement un changement. Ils lui avaient dit après s'être mariés que même s'il avait peur, ils coucheraient ensemble. Mais ils avaient promis d'être doux. Et avaient été plus que doux. Mais ils avaient été si patients depuis. D'abord avec sa famille et maintenant avec ça. Ils avaient prouvé à quel point ils se souciaient de lui. Ils l'aimaient. Leur mari était tout pour eux. Et ils voulaient être sûrs qu'il viendrait à les aimer lui aussi.

Harry garda une de ses mains mais prit également celle de Lucius. « Je veux faire l'amour avec mes maris. Je veux faire l'amour. »

Lucius embrassa sa nuque. « Alors nous le ferons. Tant que tu es sûr que tu es prêt pour ça. Nous ferons l'amour. »

Severus aida Harry à se lever du canapé. Ils avaient tous les deux remarqué le terme. Ils avaient remarqué qu'il avait dit « faire l'amour » et non pas « coucher ». Ils savaient qu'il ne leur disait pas qu'il les aimait. Mais ils se le demandaient. Ils savaient que ça avait pris Harry d'utiliser le lien pour appeler à l'aide. Ils espéraient qu'il dirait le mot assez tôt. Ils avaient envie de l'entendre leur dire. Il avait admis qu'il tenait à eux deux. Severus seulement récemment. Mais pas encore aimer. Ils échangèrent un regard pendant qu'ils l'emmenaient dans la chambre et commencèrent doucement à le déshabiller ainsi que l'un l'autre. Harry tremblait encore un peu comme pendant la nuit de leur mariage mais moins. Ils espéraient que Harry accepterait le second lien et qu'ils pourraient ainsi l'emmener correctement en lune de miel.

Lucius allongea Harry sur le matelas et sourit quand la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit sans résistance pour laisser entrer sa langue, il ne montra aucune réaction pendant que Severus levait ses hanches pour entrer. Cette nuit-là, les seules réponses de Harry furent des gémissements et ils le prirent chacun plus qu'une fois, emmenant ainsi Harry à son propre orgasme. Ils furent tous les deux épuisés avant qu'Harry ne le soit assez pour s'arrêter.

Severus sourit quand ils s'installèrent pour la nuit et que Harry vint dans ses bras en prenant la position de la cuillère. Il l'avait fait plus d'une fois mais c'était souvent quand Lucius venait au lit plus tard. Ils se rappelaient très clairement de leur premier lien et Harry avait toujours été attiré dans les bras de Lucius. Lucius resterait peut-être les premiers bras dans lesquels Harry allait lorsqu'il était en colère mais Severus se retrouvait assez souvent les bras pleins, lui aussi.

Lucius l'enlaça par devant et embrassa le sourcil d'un Harry presque endormi. « Nous sommes si heureux que tu sois de retour, mon amour. Nous étions contents d'être patients, mais nous le sommes. »

Harry était presque endormi et ils entendirent à peine sa réponse. « Je le suis aussi. Je t'aime*(ndt : je rappelle que _I love you_ peut se traduire par "je t'aime" ou "je vous aime"). »

Les deux hommes regardèrent avec surprise leur mari endormi. Lucius échangea un regard avec Severus pour voir s'il avait bien entendu. Il savait de part l'expression choquée de Severus qu'il avait entendu la même chose. Harry avait en effet dit qu'ils les aimaient. Ou tout du moins, l'un d'entre eux. Ils étaient mariés depuis deux mois et ils attendaient ces mots. Mais ils étaient surpris de les entendre. Ils aimaient Harry. Ils voulaient un futur et des enfants avec lui. Et ils s'étaient jurés qu'avec le temps qu'ils convaincraient Harry. Mais c'était juste formidable.

Lucius baissa les yeux vers lui. « Nous lui demandons demain ou nous attendons juste pour voir si Harry s'en souvient ? »

Severus soupira. « J'ai envie de croire qu'Harry pensait ces mots mais c'est peut-être dû à l'orgasme et à la fatigue. Je pense que nous devrions attendre et le découvrir. »

Ils voulaient tellement croire qu'il le pensait. Ils voulaient tous les deux qu'il soit amoureux. Mais ils ne voulaient pas que leur espoir soit détruit. Ils pouvaient continuer à patienter. Si Harry l'avait pensé, il le redirait. Il leur avait demandé de faire l'amour. Il faisait des progrès et devenait plus proche d'eux. Ils se jurèrent de ne pas de le confronter et de l'autoriser à le redire de lui même s'il s'en sentait capable.

Severus serra sa main. « Il le redira et pas quand il sera à moitié endormi. Je sais qu'il le fera. Du moins à toi. »

Lucius retourna l'étreinte. « Je sais que ça a été plus lent pour vous deux mais tu sais qu'il tient à toi aussi. Il voudra être avec nous deux. »

Alors que Lucius rejoignait Harry dans le monde des rêves, Severus les regarda. Son coeur les aimait douloureusement. Et il savait que Lucius avait raison. Harry se rapprochait de lui. Le fait qu'Harry soit dans ses bras le montrait. S'il le pensait, il ne pouvait pas voir de meilleur cadeau de Noël pour lui et Lucius.

Les vacances d'hiver étaient arrivées. Harry allait avec ses maris et Draco au manoir Malfoy. Ses pères allaient se marier uniquement avec eux, Tonks, ses parents et Maugrey présents le jour de « l'après Noël »**. Harry avait été trop occupé à réviser ses examens avant les vacances pour y penser mais quand ils partirent pour les vacances, son cerveau réfléchissait sur ce qu'il avait dit à ses maris la nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour. Il leur avait dit qu'il les aimait. Il était si confus à propos de ça. Draco sembla le remarquer et quand ils furent seuls, il demanda à Harry ce qui le tracassait.

Harry soupira et expliqua, oubliant certains détails pour la santé de Draco. « J'étais si fatigué, je ne voulais pas vraiment laisser échapper ça. Et ton père et Sev n'ont jamais rien dit. »

Draco dût demander. « Le pensais-tu ? Je veux dire, tu as dit que tu l'avais laissé échapper. Les aimes-tu ou étais-tu juste perdu sur le moment ? »

Ils réfléchissaient tous les deux à la même chose. Harry s'était posé la même question. Il avait été en train de redescendre de son orgasme et il avait été à moitié endormi. Mais il savait qu'il le pensait. Il avait réalisé qu'il les aimait lorsqu'il avait utilisé le lien pour les atteindre et qu'ils l'avaient aidé à guérir après. Il l'avait senti pour Lucius quand ils s'étaient rapprochés mais, pour Severus, ça avait été plus lent. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser échapper ça comme ça mais il aimait vraiment ses maris. Il voulait être avec ses maris.

Draco sourit lorsqu'il entendit ça. « Alors dis-leur. Ils se posent sûrement la même question que moi et ils ont décidé d'attendre et de voir si tu le redirais. Ils t'aiment. »

Harry sourit doucement. « Tu as raison. Mais tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je te demanderais des conseils sur l'amour. Ou que j'aurais été ton beau-père. »

Tout comme Draco sur chaque point. Zut, ils étaient seulement devenus amis quand il avait découvert qu'Harry était lié à son père. Et Harry était plus jeune que lui. Mais ils étaient devenus proches. Et il savait combien Harry importait pour son père et son Oncle. Il savait à quel point ces mots importeraient pour eux deux. Il pensait que si Harry acceptait le second lien, ce serait un très bon pas en avant. Au début, Draco n'était pas sûr mais désormais, il voulait définitivement Harry comme beau-père permanent.

Draco regarda vers là où étaient les deux autres dans le hall. « Tu sais, si tu redis ces mots, ce serait le cadeau de Noël parfait pour tes maris. »

* * *

** En VO le « Boxing day », j'ai traduit par le nom qu'on donne à ce jour au Quebec. Et parce qu'un peu de culture G ne fait jamais de mal à personne : « Le _**Boxing Day**_ ou l'**Après-Noël** (au Québec, au Nouveau-Brunswick) est le jour du 26 décembre dans plusieurs pays du Commonwealth. Ce jour là, la tradition veut que l'on distribue des cadeaux aux plus pauvres. Aujourd'hui, il s'agit surtout d'une fête commerciale où les magasins font des soldes. » (source : Wikipédia)

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,  
_

_je vous remercie pour votre soutien, ça me fait très très plaisir !_

_J'ai d'ailleurs une très bonne nouvelle, l'auteur m'a répondue, je peux traduire la suite (et il faudrait peut-être que je continue, je suis toujours au début du chapitre 3 ...) :)_

_J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée (pour les concernés) et que vous avez passé un agréable début de semaine,_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi soir pour le chapitre 27 !_

_Bises_

_Jud3_

**Une petite review pour faire vos déclarations d'amour, de haine, de _je-ne-sais-pas-quoi _envers _je-ne-sais-pas-qui_ ? C'est gratuit et ça prend 2 minutes ! :D**_  
_


	27. Chapter 27

Résumé :On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Beta : Cleo McPhee

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ».

Etat de la traduction : Finie !

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Le matin de Noël, ils étaient au Manoir Malfoy. Les pères d'Harry les avaient rejoints. Par dessus les cadeaux, il continuait d'échanger des regards avec Draco. Il avait décidé de le faire aujourd'hui. Il avait acheté des cadeaux. Des livres pour tous les deux. Il réalisa que le temps était venu quand ses maris lui présentèrent son cadeau. À l'intérieur, il trouva une magnifique chaîne avec un pendentif. Le pendentif était un noeud celtique. Il savait sa signification. Il savait que ça représentait un amour et une loyauté sans fin. Il sourit quand Lucius l'attacha derrière sa nuque. Il eut un livre de Severus et des gants de Quidditch de Lucius mais c'était son vrai cadeau.

Lucius l'embrassa tendrement. « Quelque chose pour te rappeler notre amour qui sera toujours tien, mon doux amour. »

Severus prit ses mains et saisit sa chance de l'embrasser lui aussi. « Tu l'auras toujours, peu importe ton choix. Tu seras toujours une part de nous. »

Harry entendit leurs mots. Il entendit leur amour. Ils lui rappelaient à quel point ils le voulaient. Ils voulaient se marier avec lui pour de bon et avoir des enfants. Et Harry le voulait aussi. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seulement amoureux. Il voulait être avec eux. Il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer un avenir sans eux. Il avait été un idiot. Ses maris lui avaient dit qu'il consentirait un lien. Qu'il ne voudrait pas s'éloigner d'eux. Il avait pensé que ça ne se produirait pas. À quel point il avait eu tort.

Harry les regarda. « Je vous aime. Je suis amoureux de vous. De vous deux. »

Lucius regarda longuement dans ses yeux. « Le penses-tu Harry ? Le penses-tu vraiment ? »

Acquiesçant, Harry répéta les mots encore et encore. Draco et ses pères les regardaient mais il les ignora. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses maris. Il pouvait voir qu'ils essayaient tous les deux d'avaler ses mots. Et Severus était encore plus incertain. Ils se rappelaient quand il avait dit ces mots dans le lit. Mais il ne les avait pas dit depuis. Ils étaient sûrs qu'il avait été perdu sur le moment et s'était ressaisi. Severus avait assuré à Lucius qu'Harry dirait ses mots au moins à lui. Mais il l'avait dit à eux deux. Juste comme Lucius lui avait dit qu'il ferait. Les yeux d'Harry dansaient de délectation en voyant leur expression.

Lucius l'enlaça. « C'est le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvais nous donner Harry. T'entendre enfin dire ces mots. Nous avons attendu et espéré depuis le début. »

Harry prit leur main où il y avait la bague. « Ce n'est pas mon cadeau. Je veux que nous nous lions. Je veux que nous demandions pour un second lien plus tôt. Plus de délais, je veux être à vous. »

S'ils avaient été surpris et réjouis par sa déclaration, sa nouvelle les fit presque tomber par terre. Ils se rappelaient de la question d'Harry pour savoir si le lien pouvait être fait plus tôt. Lucius lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient faire une demande pour une cérémonie de second lien avant un an. Ils lui avaient assuré qu'ils seraient quand même patients et qu'ils attendraient. Ils avaient juré qu'ils voulaient qu'il soit sûr de vraiment le vouloir. Qu'il veuille le faire de sa propre volonté. Qu'il ne regretterait jamais son choix. Ils le voulaient. Ils voulaient des enfants et se marier avec lui. Mais Harry avait besoin de liberté.

Severus regarda leur anneau. « Es-tu sûr, Harry ? Nous attendrons l'année entière. Nous n'avons même pas été trois mois ensemble à ce jour. Tu n'as pas besoin de le précipiter. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je le veux. Je vous veux tous les deux. Je veux me lier aussi tôt que possible. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis ou le regretter. Je vous veux tous les deux. »

Lucius était presque en larmes. « Alors nous le ferons. Ça prendra probablement quelques semaines. Attendons peut-être jusqu'à la Saint Valentin et laisse-nous te donner un mariage convenable cette fois-ci. »

Ils avaient regretté d'avoir eu une si petite et informelle cérémonie. Ils voulaient lui donner mieux cette fois. Ils suggérèrent une cérémonie convenable et puis à Pâques ils pourraient avoir une vraie lune de miel. Ils iraient dans un endroit exotique. Lucius voulait montrer à Harry le monde. Lui et Severus le voulaient tous les deux. Et ils jurèrent qu'ils le feraient. Ils voulaient que ce soit parfait pour lui. Ils voulaient que Harry ne doute jamais qu'il était leur coeur et leur âme.

Harry sourit et acquiesça. « Je peux attendre jusqu'à Février. Je veux juste être avec vous deux pour toujours et vous faire savoir que je le veux. Je vous veux tous les deux pour toujours. »

Ils l'attirèrent tous les deux dans leurs bras. Ils attendraient pour un bébé jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait fini l'école. Ils ne lui demanderaient pas avant. Ce n'était pas juste un problème de Quidditch. Ils voulaient qu'Harry finissent l'école comme un étudiant normal. Ils lui avaient conseillé d'avoir une vie en dehors d'eux. Il ne serait jamais un père au foyer. Il voulait une carrière. Ils en avaient tous les deux une. Et ils voulaient qu'Harry ait le futur qu'il désirait aussi. Ils se jurèrent qu'il aurait tout.

Après, Remus enlaça son fils pendant que Draco parlait à ses maris. « Siri et moi sommes heureux pour toi, tu sais. Je sais que tu trouveras le bonheur si tu lui donnes du temps. »

Sirius l'embrassa sur la tête. « Je sais que je t'ai dit à ton mariage que c'était seulement pour un an mais j'avais tort. Je sais que c'est bien pour toi. Vous êtes faits pour être ensembles. »

Ce n'était pas les mots qu'il pensait entendre de la part de son parrain. Il n'aurait pas non plus pensé qu'il se sentirait comme ça. Mais il se sentait comme ça. Il était excité pour leur mariage. Ce serait le jour suivant. Mais son esprit était en Février. Il était au moment où lui et ses maris seraient liés pour toujours.

L'après-midi suivante, un mariage longuement retardé s'était finalement tenu. Le couple s'était fiancé peu après qu'Harry soit né mais la guerre et la prison les avaient séparés. Harry était si honoré de se tenir à côté de Sirius. Severus se tenait à côté de Remus en tant que témoin. Lucius, Draco, Tonks et ses parents et Maugrey étaient les seuls autres invités. Ils se marièrent dans les jardins du Manoir Malfoy. Lucius l'avait proposé. C'était une simple et belle cérémonie. Ils n'avaient rien voulu de plus. Un simple pasteur avait été appelé. Il n'y avait ni décorations ni fleurs. Mais ils avaient choisi comme location une belle fontaine et une nymphe ainsi qu'une arche naturelle faite des haies qui entouraient le jardin sous laquelle ils se tinrent pour dire leurs voeux. Harry était sur un nuage pendant que les hommes qu'il considérait comme ses pères étaient présentés pour la première fois en tant que Sirius et Remus Black.

Harry les enlaça tous les deux. « Je suis si heureux que vous soyez enfin mariés. Vous êtes tellement parfaits l'un pour l'autre. »

Sirius l'embrassa sur la tête. « Merci d'être là pour nous, louveteau. Nous n'aurions pas pu imaginé nous marier sans toi, tu sais. Avec James et Lily partis. »

Harry savait qu'ils étaient là par l'esprit. Comme ils le seraient pour le sien. Lily avait été comme une soeur pour Remus autant que James avait été un frère pour Sirius. Lily avait été celle qui avait encouragé Sirius pour sa demande. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensembles. Ils étaient faits pour élever des enfants ensemble. Ils auraient été aussi heureux que leur fils de les voir finalement ensemble. Et de savoir qu'ils étaient devenus ses pères également avec le temps aussi.

Alors qu'ils allaient à l'intérieur, Remus avoua. « Nous avons décidé d'essayer d'avoir un enfant pendant notre lune de miel. Cela n'arrivera peut-être pas puisque les loup-garous ont un taux de fertilité bas mais... »

Harry l'enlaça. « Je sais que vous serez bénis et que vous ferez des parents formidables, vous l'êtes déjà pour moi. Ça peut prendre du temps mais je sais que vous aurez bientôt des enfants. »

Il y eut un petit repas simple qui suivit la cérémonie avec du roast beef et du yokshire pudding avec un gâteau . Le couple allait aller en Espagne et au Portugal pour deux semaines pour leur lune de miel. Harry savait que ce serait dur mais il savait que Sirius serait enceint un jour. Il savait que les Dieux les béniraient avec un enfant.

* * *

_Bonsoir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui font immensément plaisir !  
_

_Ce chapitre est bien arrvié le jour prévu même si un peu tard (21h45, ça va non ? :) )_

_A mardi !_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**Une Review ?**_  
_


	28. Chapter 28

Résumé :On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Beta : Cleo McPhee

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ».

Etat de la traduction : Finie !

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Comme le jour de Saint Valentin tombait un samedi, ils décidèrent de faire le mariage ce jour là. Il attendraient Pâques pour la lune de miel pour que celle dans laquelle ils l'emmènent soit convenable. Harry fut surpris quand le vendredi, il fut emmené par Draco et ses maris au portail. Encore plus surpris quand ils lui tendirent un portoloin. Ses maris avaient refusé de lui dire le moindre détail à propos de leur mariage mais il avait supposé qu'ils se marieraient à Londres ou au Manoir. Lucius l'attira plus près de lui et coupa court à toute question avec un long baiser passionné quand il essaya de découvrir ce que planifiaient ses maris. Ils lui rappelèrent qu'il avait promis de les laisser planifier le mariage de rêve qu'il méritait et qu'ils étaient désolés de ne pas lui avoir donné. Ils savaient qu'il ne voulait pas un mariage énorme, juste quelque chose de spécial avec ceux qu'il aimait autour de lui. Et ils étaient sûrs d'avoir trouvé le plan parfait.

Quand le portoloin démarra, Harry dut comme d'habitude compter sur les bras forts de ses maris pour rester sur ses pieds. Quand ils arrivèrent, il se sentait épouvantable et étourdi mais dès que son esprit s'éclaircit et qu'il vit où ils se tenaient, Harry passa d'étourdi à totalement stupéfait. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient mais c'était beau et il savait qu'ils n'étaient définitivement plus au Royaume-Uni.

Lucius expliqua. « Nous voulions attendre la lune de miel mais nous avons pensé que tu méritais de voir plus du monde. Nous voulions t'assurer que nous verrions le monde. »

Severus finit. « Ça, c'est la Toscane. Les Malfoy ont une villa ici. Nous avons pensé que ce serait un bel endroit pour nous trois pour faire notre second lien. »

En retournant Harry, ils lui montrèrent une énorme villa toscane. Ils étaient au coeur de la Toscane et il y avait des vignobles à perte de vue. Ils étaient peut-être en Février mais il faisait beaucoup plus chaud en Italie. Ils avaient considéré l'idée de le remmener à Paris mais ils avaient décidé de lui montrer plus de l'Europe. L'emmener en dehors de l'Europe pour un weekend aurait été trop loin, par ailleurs, ils avaient décidé de se retrousser vraiment les manches pour trouver un plan.

Harry fur surpris lorsqu'il vit tous les gens qui les attendaient dans la salle à manger. « Vous les avez tous emmené ? »

Sirius s'avança et l'embrassa. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tes maris prendraient la fuite quand ils avaient dit qu'ils voulaient te donner un mariage de rêve cette fois ? »

Ses pères étaient là bien sûr. Mais les Weasley étaient tous là pour lui eux aussi. Et fut touché en voyant qu'Olivier était venu, et même Katie, Neville et Luna avait reçu la permission de venir. Harry se souvenait de son premier lien où seuls leurs témoins et le directeur étaient là. Ça signifiait tellement plus. Encore plus depuis que Harry n'était plus terrifié. Il était heureux. Il était fou amoureux. Et il savait qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que de passer sa vie avec ses deux maris. Il avait demandé pour que le lien soit plus tôt. Ils auraient attendu que l'année soit entièrement finie s'il en avait eu besoin. Mais il l'avait voulu.

Lucius expliqua que ça n'avait pas été trop difficile d'organiser un portoloin pour le groupe. Et il y avait plus qu'assez de chambres dans le vaste Manoir pour eux tous. Ils se marieraient comme prévu le jour suivant et ils iraient tous les trois passer leur seconde nuit de mariage dans un hôtel à Rome. Ils sourirent à cette pensée. Ils se rappelaient de la peur d'Harry la première fois. Ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois depuis mais celle nuit-là resterait spéciale. Ce serait l'achèvement du lien, liant enfin leur âme et leur magie.

Lucius sourit. « À vrai dire, nous allons aller diner à Florence pour voir un peu de la ville. Comme après nous serons tous les trois à Rome. »

Olivier acquiesça. « Vous devriez vous marier plus souvent si ça veut dire que le reste d'entre nous part en voyage en Italie. »

Ils transplanèrent à Florence en riant. Les autres ne rentreraient pas chez eux avant le Dimanche après-midi. Lucius voulait qu'ils profitent eux aussi de l'Italie. Ils seraient là pour la cérémonie et puis ils auraient quelque temps pour apprécier Florence et la région Toscane avant de rentrer en Angleterre. Ce jour là, Harry eut la chance de voir le célèbre Domos de Florence et David avant qu'ils n'aillent boire un café près de la fameuse fontaine de Neptune. La ville de Florence était absolument magnifique mais il était heureux que la cérémonie se déroule au Manoir au milieu de la beauté du verger à la place de la ville.

Severus leva son verre de vin. « À mes deux incroyables maris avec qui je compléterai mon lien demain, et à un avenir lumineux. »

Sirius leva son verre. « Aux trois mariés et espérons quelques petits enfants après ça, quand Harry aura fini l'école bien sûr. »

Des rires et des sourires suivirent alors qu'ils festoyaient avec un exceptionnel repas fait de pâtes italiennes et de bon vin. Harry savait que ses maris en voulaient. Et il en voulait aussi. Et il était enclin à leur donner les enfants dont ils rêvaient. Il voulait tellement être père. Mais ils attendraient définitivement qu'Harry ait fini ses études, Harry ne voulait pas manquer le Quidditch ou une dernière année normale et ses maris étaient plus que compréhensifs. Harry ne fut pas aussi content quand il découvrit que ses maris et lui allaient être dans des lits différents pendant la nuit. Il rappela à ses pères qu'il était déjà marié et que la tradition n'avait aucun sens.

Remus traîna Harry loin de ses maris. « Le lien n'est pas complet et ce soir, vous dormez séparés. Ça rendra juste la nuit prochaine plus spéciale. »

Albus arriva au déjeuner pour la cérémonie. Ils lui avaient demandé de faire le deuxième. La cérémonie était aussi différente que possible de la première. Ce n'était pas simplement la part Italienne. Ils n'étaient pas dans un bureau. Ils étaient dans un magnifique verger. Et ils avaient plus que juste leur trois témoin. Il y avait ceux qu'ils aimaient aussi. Ils étaient tout simplement dans le patio, dans le verger. Ils avaient choisi le verger composé d'oliviers le long d'une des hauteurs de la maison à la place de la vigne car il y avait plus de place pour qu'ils regardent. C'était un jour de printemps tellement beau en Italie et Harry ne pouvait pas penser à quelque chose de plus parfait. Lui et ses maris étaient debout pendant que leurs témoins prenaient leurs mains, la même pour les trois bien sûr, et les placèrent ensemble pour qu'ils soient tous paume contre paume avec leurs deux maris. Cette fois-ci, c'était fait avec du sang pour qu'il soit complet.

Albus sourit. « Il y a quatre mois, vous êtes tous les trois venus et vous êtes entrés dans le lien veela sacré du mariage. Il nécessité deux parties pour être complet. Est-ce votre souhait de compléter le second lien. En sachant qu'en faisant ça uniraient votre magie et votre âme jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Ils parlèrent tous les trois comme une seule personne. « Nous le voulons. »

Albus prit du vin. « Vous partagerez vos émotions, la douleur et la joie. Les enfants naitront de vous trois et seront une part de vous trois. Êtes vous prêts à jurer un serment incassable ? »

Encore ensemble. « Nous le ferons. »

Le même vin que celui utilisé la dernière fois fut versé dans un calice et ils en burent tous les trois. Alors qu'ils buvaient, ils dirent le nom de leurs maris comme avant et leur vieille bague se transformèrent pour devenir deux bagues se croisant, toujours avec les noms des deux autres compagnons mais un diamant apparut là où ils se rencontraient. Elle symbolisait la finalisation du lien. Harry pouvait presque entendre leurs pensées et il savait qu'il était lié pour toujours, sans même avoir besoin de mots.

Albus regarda les témoins. « Vous êtes à nouveau appelés en tant que témoins. Si vous jurez de servir en tant que gardien de cette union et défenseur de leur amour, faites un pas en avant. »

Draco, Sirius et Remus s'avancèrent. « Nous jurons à nouveau d'être des gardiens sacrés de leur union. »

Une dernière bénédiction fut complétée avant qu'Harry ne partage un long et chaud baiser avec ses deux maris et leur union fut complète. Ils pouvaient avoir des enfants maintenant s'ils le souhaitaient et ils seraient liés. Si l'un mourrait, les deux autres resteraient liés l'un à l'autre. Ils acceptèrent les félicitations et les encouragements de la part de leurs invités et eurent un splendide diner avec de la pizza toscane et du vin dans la patio par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Harry était heureux de les avoir tous là avec lui mais il fut encore plus heureux quand ils l'emportèrent à Rome pour leur nuit. Ils firent un toast en privé ensemble sur le balcon de leur hôtel donnant sur St Peter's.

Harry enlaça ses deux maris. « J'étais effrayé quand nous nous sommes liés la première fois. Mais je ne me suis jamais senti plus en sécurité ou plus heureux dans ma vie. Je vous aime tant. »

Lucius l'attira dans ses bras. « Tu es notre chaton, notre compagnon. Nous aurions attendu jusqu'à Octobre mais nous sommes si heureux d'avoir enfin complété le lien. »

Ils entrèrent tous les trois. Cette fois-ci, quand ils firent l'amour, c'était vraiment de l'amour. Contrairement à leur première nuit de mariage, il n'y avait pas de peur ni de réserve chez Harry. Il savait qu'il était fait pour être dans leurs bras et lié à eux. Et il ne laisserait jamais rien ruiner ça.

* * *

_SURPRISE :)_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous êtes contents de l'avoir à peine un jour après le chapitre précédent,_

_vous pouvez tous dire **merci à Quam** qui a réussi à me convaincre de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui et l'épilogue demain !_

_Un grand merci également à tous les reviewers, _

_Je vous dis à demain pour le tout dernier chapitre de Surrender !_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**PS important :** Pour ceux qui ont lu A Christmas Lament, d'abord je vous remercie (et je remercie encore plus ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review) et je tenais à vous dire qu'il avait été reposté après quelques corrections, il n'est pas encore parfait mais il est mieux que lorsque je l'ai publié !  
_

_**Une review ?**  
_


	29. Epilogue

Résumé :On donne la chance à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre s'il accepte une faveur inconnue de la part de Lucius et Severus. Il accepte mais avec Voldemort parti, qu'a-t-il promis à ces hommes ? TRAD. HP/SS/LM Slash

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Beta : Cleo McPhee

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire « Surrender ».

Etat de la traduction : Finie !

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Même si la Toscane et Rome avaient été les lieux parfaits pour le mariage et la sorte de lune de miel, ses maris avaient définitivement tenu leur promesse. Ils l'emmenèrent tôt le Samedi matin des vacances de Pâques. Ils avaient promis de lui montrer le monde. Et ils avaient l'intention de commencer. Harry se retrouva une fois encore accroché à un de ses maris alors que le portoloin les emmenait dans un endroit dont il n'avait aucune de idée du nom. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que ses maris adoraient le surprendre. Et il appréciait ça également. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ce serait une fois qu'il aurait fini l'école. Ils voulaient être sûr qu'il profite de ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu en grandissant. Il était sûr que c'était ça.

Encore une fois, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il regarda autour de lui avec stupéfaction. Il fut tout d'abord silencieux alors qu'il profitait de la vue. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas en Europe cette fois ci. Ils avaient voulu l'emmener dans un endroit beaucoup plus exotique et excitant cette fois. Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils l'avaient amené mais il savait qu'ils avaient tenu leur promesse.

Harry regarda autour de lui dans une absolue stupeur. « Où sommes-nous ? »

Severus sourit et l'attira près de lui. « En Nouvelle Zélande, à Rotorua pour être exact même si nous prévoyons de te montrer plus de ce fabuleux pays avant de partir. »

Ils pensaient que pour un petit pays, la Nouvelle Zélande avait beaucoup de choses diverses à lui montrer. Ils pouvaient faire de nombreuses choses, du skie et l'ascension des glaciers à la randonnée dans la forêt et le saut à l'élastique ou encore rester sur la plage ou faire du jet ski. Et ils avaient prévu de tout faire. Il y avait un hôtel sorcier cinq étoiles là, à Rotorua qui était connu pour ses piscines thermales et ses bains de boue et ils pensaient que c'était un endroit romantique et une bonne base pour leur voyage à travers le pays. Ils avaient prévu d'en faire une lune de miel convenable et de se comporter comme des lapins mais ils avaient également l'intention d'épuiser les pieds de leur mari.

Lucius les enregistra à la réception de l'hôtel qui semblait vraiment vivant puisque le toit et murs du hall étaient constitués de plantes et il pouvait entendre les oiseaux et voir des papillons s'élever au dessus de lui. La suite spéciale lune de miel était plus conventionnelle mais était définitivement luxueuse, elle incluait une piscine géante avec un Jacuzzi intégré.

Harry fit la moue quand ils lui dirent qu'ils n'essaieraient pas le lit immédiatement. « C'est notre lune de miel. »

Severus embrassa ses fossettes. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, nous ferons grand usage de ce lit avant de rentrer à la maison. Mais nous voulons que tu vois le plus possible de ce pays. »

C'était définitivement différent de la France où Harry avait été si pétrifié qu'il aurait voulu que la visite et le dîner à la Tour Eiffel ne se terminent jamais. Même s'ils restaient dans un hôtel sorcier, ils avaient décidé de faire un jour moldu. Ils l'emmenèrent dans un des nombreux lacs de la région, celui qui lui avait donné son nom, et dans un hydravion. Ils avaient spécialement fait affréter l'avion et ils voulaient montrer à Harry l'incroyable vue de ce lieu. Ils savaient à quel point il aimait voler mais aucun d'eux n'était bon sur des balais alors ils avaient pensé que c'était l'alternative parfaite qu'ils aimeraient tous. Harry avait peut-être été triste de quitter la chambre mais passa bientôt un moment fantastique et il dût admettre que la vue depuis l'avion lui coupa le souffle. Ils virent un peu des montagnes et des plages de l'île et ses maris lui promirent qu'il les verrait de plus près avant de partir. En fait, ils lui dirent qu'ils allaient aller faire du jet boat et faire une journée romantique le lendemain.

L'avion n'était pas la fin. Ils profitèrent de la fin de l'après-midi avec un bain de boue. Ils comprirent pourquoi la ville était appelée ville sulfureuse mais ils étaient chanceux d'avoir leur baguette. Harry pensait qu'un bain n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire avant d'aller se coucher mais il se réveilla un peu quand ils prirent le dîner seul sur le balcon de leur chambre d'hôtel. C'était définitivement une parfaite manière de terminer la journée et même si la vue n'était pas aussi belle que celle de la Tour Eiffel, elle restait fantastique.

Lucius rit quand Harry fut celui qui l'attira vers lui sur le lit. « Maintenant, c'est un changement depuis notre dernière lune de miel. Je pense que nous t'avons suivi trop longtemps. »

Harry mordilla un bout de peau de la nuque de son mari. « Je pensais rester debout toute la nuit mais si vous ne me rejoignez pas bientôt au lit, j'irai au bar. »

Souriant d'un air sarcastique, ses maris n'eurent définitivement pas besoin de plus d'encouragements. Ils l'emmenèrent au lit pour le premier des nombreux rounds de cette nuit là. Maintenant qu'ils étaient liés, ils devaient être prudents et utiliser des sorts de protection. Ils avaient tous les trois des bébés dans la tête alors que leur nuit d'amour se déroulait lentement mais ils attendraient quelques années. Mais ils pouvaient tous imaginer la famille qu'ils espéraient avoir. Harry et Severus s'imaginaient au moins un fils mais Lucius espérait une fille. Le seul bébé dans un futur proche était le petit frère ou la petite soeur d'Harry. Ils avaient découvert peu après leur mariage que ses pères étaient enceint juste quelques semaines après ce qui aurait été leur anniversaire s'ils ne s'étaient pas liés plus tôt.

Lucius embrassa ses deux maris. « Dans quelques années, quand nous serons prêts à essayer d'avoir un enfant, nous devrons revenir. Je pense que ce serait une bonne inspiration. »

Même si le bébé n'était pas attendu avant quelques semaines, il semblait que le petit frère d'Harry avait décidé qu'il ne célébrerait pas son ancien anniversaire. Ses maris l'avaient emmené à Paris pour le weekend pour honorer l'anniversaire de leur ancien lien mais ils reçurent un mot tard du Samedi soir comme quoi Sirius était en travail. Harry et ses maris, contents, retournèrent à l'école. Les pères d'Harry ne savaient pas le sexe du bébé alors ils étaient impatients de le découvrir. Ils manquèrent la naissance et Sirius avait fini d'allaiter pour la première fois alors ils entrèrent tout de suite.

Harry comprit en voyant la couverture bleue. « J'ai un nouveau petit frère. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Avant de te le passer, nous aimerions que vous signez ça. Nous voudrions que toi et tes maris soyez ses parrains. »

Ils étaient tous honorés, bien sûr, et Harry embrassa ses pères quand il eut fini. Il prit le bébé dans les bras. Il avait la coloration de Remus mais il avait les traits de Sirius ce qui faisait de lui un adorable petit garçon. Harry était totalement amoureux de son petit frère et il eut à nouveau des enfants dans sa tête. Il pouvait voir que ses maris aussi. Mais ils attendraient, ils ne savaient tous et ils l'avaient juré.

Harry leva les yeux. « Et quel nom avez-vous choisi pour ce petit ? »

Remus fit les présentations. « Nous avons nommé notre beau petit garçon Nash Remus Black. »

Ils avaient décidé que puisque le bébé porterait le nom des Black et aurait un prénom suivant la tradition des Black, l'honneur de son deuxième prénom irait à Remus. Nash, bien qu'il réfère au frêne* qui était un lien avec Harry, était en fait une étoile de la constellation du Sagittaire. Ça semblait bizarre que les Maraudeurs suivent les traditions mais le nom avait suivi l'approbation et Harry pensait qu'il convenait particulièrement bien à son petit frère.

Remus regarda son fils. « Maintenant, dans quelques années, vous pourrez tous les trois travailler à nous faire grand-parents et à faire de Nash un très jeune oncle.

* * *

* Frêne se dit en anglais « Ash Tree »

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini, et ça fait vraiment bizarre de dire ça ..._

_J'espère que cette fin vous a plu et que vous serez nombreux à continuer de suivre les aventures d'Harry, Lucius et Severus dans la suite de Surrender, Devoted, dont le premier chapitre sera publié dans deux semaines !_

_Je voudrais dire un grand merci à l'auteur parce que c'est quand même son histoire à elle que vous avez aimé, et à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ce serait vraiment trop long de tous vous citer mais sachez que c'est grâce à vous tous que j'ai continué de traduire cette histoire et qu'elle a dépassé les 400 reviews !  
_

_Je remercie bien sûr également tout ceux qui ont ajouté cette traduction dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes :)_

_J'espère vous "voir" tous présents dans deux semaines ;)_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**Review ?**  
_


End file.
